Forget Tomorrow
by DesperateMinds
Summary: Ariana has had a hard life. She never knew she had a destiny to be fulfilled. What happens when she turns up in Middle Earth to fulfill that destiny? CAUTION: This is a tenth walker, a mary-sue, and a Legomance! Don't like don't read.
1. Welcome to Mirkwood

A/N: Ok, people this is my first fanfic and I'd just like to clear a couple things up here. First of all I'm one of those annoying people who saw the movies THEN read the books so if you're a Tolkien purists DON'T READ THIS! It does not follow the books! All right, next is this: THIS IS A MARY-SUE! IT IS A TENTH WALKER AND A LEGOMANCE! Whew, there ok, you've been warned. My point is I know that it is all of the above things so I don't need you to let me know that. I've got it covered. If you don't like it tell me kindly and if enough people hate it I'll just take it off.  
  
Disclaimer: It seems that some people have some insecurities about their property *cough cough Tolkien's estate and Peter Jackson* and they think that someone would actually believe I own this stuff. Haha! Obviously I don't so that's out of the way.  
Ariana stumbled blindly through the darkness, not knowing or caring where she was going. Any where to get away from the place she had been. Her shoulder shot with pain again at the memory. Her boyfriend coming at her, arms outstretched, the cruel look in his eyes. Stumbling back away from him and tripping over some of the trash on the ground of the crummy trailer park where she and her mom lived. Being pushed into the sharp piece of metal and feeling it slice into her shoulder. Running into the forest, trying to escape the pain of her shoulder and her life. But now that she had run deep into the woods she realized that she was lost and there was no way she could find her way out on her own. She walked over to a tree that had a hollow just right for curling up in, and lay down in it. She wouldn't cry, she never cried. Her dad had taught her that tears were a sign of weakness, that crying showed you were vulnerable and gave people another way to hurt you. Feelings weren't good things, they were enemies, unprotected areas of your heart where the arrows of pain and regret could be shot. So Ariana just curled into a little ball, wincing as she moved her sore shoulder. Her last thoughts before the blackness of unconsciousness took her was that she hadn't eaten since lunch two days ago.  
When she awoke the next morning, Ariana found there were four men in a circle around her, each ready to string his bow. The second her head shifted the arrows were pointed directly at her, and a blonde man stepped forward. She shook her head in confusion, wondering what was going on. The man was tall and thin, with long, straight, blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. But the most amazing thing about him was that his ears were very pointy, even more so than hers which were unnaturally peaked. The others looked very similar to him, though each were different at a closer glance. The first man, obviously the leader, cleared his throat, causing Ariana to turn her head back to look at him. The other three who had started to lower their bows pulled them back up at a glare from their leader. "Who are you?" he asked, "and what are you doing within the borders of Mirkwood?" She looked up at him, puzzled by his words. "Well?" he said. "I...I didn't know I was in Mirkwood. I didn't know this forest had a name at all, and I've been living at the edge of it all my life." The man frowned down at her. He knew there were no homes on the borders of Mirkwood. And this girl was very strange looking. Her golden brown hair was short and choppy, she was very small; if he had to guess he would say around five foot two. Her clothing was very odd, old jeans and a tank top with a velvety green jacket that had obviously seen better years. The only thing about her that was familiar to him were her eyes. They were a hard gray color, much like that of the Lorien friends he had. His mind was fighting a war with his heart. Finally they came to a compromise and he said, "Rinben, Eruntalon, Eruviluion, lower your bows. Come, get up, I'm going to take you to my father. He will know what to do." The three men lowered their bows as he spoke their names, and the one he had addressed as Rinben stepped forward saying, "Would you have me tie her wrists, Legolas? She might run." Before Legolas could answer Ariana spoke up and said, "Don't bother, I'm not going anywhere with you. Not one step." Legolas got an amused look on his face and said, "I don't think you have much choice, do you? Four strong elves against one small girl, who do you believe would win?" Ariana gasped and said, "What do you mean, elves? Elves don't exist and they sure don't look like that. I mean, they're short and fat and make cookies. You can't be elves." The four exchanged confused looks at her remarks. Where had this strange girl come from to tell them that they weren't what they obviously were? While they were trying to figure out the answer to their questions, Ariana had been inching away from the tree. When their eyes were averted, she leapt up and sprinted into the trees. She was sure she would be able to get away from them now, she was one of the fastest runners on the cross country team. Just as she was certain she was free, a hand grabbed her injured shoulder. She screamed in agony, she thought her arm was going to fall off. The pain was so bad she blacked out, and Legolas caught her before she hit the ground.  
She awoke to find herself propped comfortably against a tree with Legolas peering into her face. "Shh," he soothed her, as the frightened look returned to her eyes. He had been watching her for about 5 minutes, ever since he had carried her back to the clearing. He was mad at himself for causing her so much pain. She had been faster than most humans and the only way he could think of to slow her down had been to grab her. "I'm sorry," he told her when she woke, "I didn't mean to hurt you. May I see your shoulder?" Her eyes darkened and she pulled her jacket closer around her, grimacing as the material pulled across her wound. Sensing her fear Legolas said, "Don't worry, it will be all right. I only want to see your injury so I can try and fix it. May I?" Ariana didn't want to, but she found herself trusting him. She pulled her jacket off and gasped at the movement it took. Ariana heard Legolas's quick intake of breath when his eyes fell on the gash. It looked horrible with dried blood around the area, and the wound itself was an angry red and was inflamed. He was afraid that it might be infected. She shivered as his hands touched her bare shoulder. He glanced at her averted face, then quickly turned his attention to the wound on her shoulder. Turning he called into the trees, "Eruntalon, get me some water,; Eruviluion, tear me up some cloth I can use as bandages." Speaking to Ariana he said, "I'm going to have to clean this, it could be infected. Tell me, how did this happen? It is not the work of any weapon I know of, though it could be a scimitar if I were forced to try and identify it." Ariana looked into his face reluctantly and said, "I fell on a piece of metal while running, nothing more." Legolas looked straight in her eyes and replied, "You are lying." Ariana gasped and before he could react she had slapped him on the cheek, scowling at the pain that shot through her body at eh motion. She had hoped to anger Legolas; that was the emotion she was used to, his kindness was disarming. But instead of hitting her back he just sighed, rubbing his cheek and said, "You have good aim, but you shouldn't have done that, it's not good for your shoulder. I take it I was right, by the way, that you were lying to me. Now, how about you be honest with me and tell me what really happened." She had an over whelming urge to stick her tongues out at him, but controlled herself. "My boyfriend got a little out of control the other night. He pushed me and I fell on a really sharp piece of metal sticking out of the ground. I didn't see what it was, but it sure cut my shoulder up." Legolas's eyes darkened as she told him the real story of what had happened. He couldn't believe someone would mistreat a girl like... he realized he didn't even know her name. "I'm so sorry. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Could we do that before we go on? Do you know who I am?" Ariana scrunched up her nose and said, "One of your friends, um, Steve? called you Legolas. I am Ariana, but I really do prefer to be called Ana." He nodded and said, "Well then, Ana, I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. But please, just call me Legolas. It is not my own choice I am prince, but the Valar's." Ariana nodded, she knew what it was like to be treated a certain way because of where you lived and who your parents were. Somehow he had known she would. "Ana, I know this may be too soon to ask, but why do you stay with a boyfriend that hurts you? Why don't you leave him?" For the first time since they had found each other, Ariana looked Legolas straight in the eye and said, "I don't know. But I promise you that as soon as I do you'll be the first person I tell." He sensed that she didn't have this kind of conversation often and felt honored that she would open up with him. This girl fascinated him. Suddenly her head whipped to the side, right before the two elves came out of the trees. (She had decided they were telling the truth, it was easier than not believing.) Legolas gaped at her in astonishment. He hadn't even heard his friends coming, how had her senses picked up on it? He shoved the question aside and set to cleaning and dressing Ana's wound. It looked terribly painful, and he could tell by Ana's expression that what he was doing wasn't helping any. She really needed to see the Healers as soon as possible. "Ana," he said, "I really need you to trust me. My home is not far away and you shoulder desperately needs the skills of one of my people. Please let me take you there." He could see the struggle she was having inside and watched her weigh her options. Finally she whispered, "I will go with you." Legolas nodded in approval and turned to Eruntalon and Eruviluion. "Make ready to leave. Rinben has gone ahead with a message to my father to expect us. We should reach the palace by tomorrow morning if we make good time, tomorrow afternoon at the very latest." Ariana started to stand, but a wave of nausea swept over her and she dropped back to the ground. Legolas smacked himself in the forehead and asked, "When's the last time you ate?" She thought and said, "At least 3 days ago, maybe more." Eruviluion knelt down and rummaged through one of their packs and pulled out a thin cracker like bread. When she bit into it her hunger seemed to melt away. She only ate one piece but her hunger was gone and her energy renewed. When Legolas said it was time to leave, she was ready to go.  
They walked on through the night, in silence for the most part. Legolas finally called a halt around sunrise. "We'll rest here briefly and then continue on." Ariana gratefully sat her pack down and moved over to lean against... surprise, another tree. She was getting a bit tired of seeing only trees everywhere. She hoped dearly that they were heading towards a city. Legolas sat leaning against a rock (haha, thought it would be a tree, didn't you?) staring intently at Ana. He noticed that she didn't make any sound as she walked over the leaves. He puzzled at her. She had senses and moved like an elf, but she was so small! He couldn't imagine an elf that small, it was beyond comprehension. But she was no ordinary human either. In fact she almost reminded him of his friend Estel, no Aragorn he was. She was like one who had practiced living in the wild for many long years, but she had not enough years for this kind of advanced sensory or movement. He sighed and ran a hand over his face; this puzzle was beyond him. Gandalf would be at the Palace soon, perhaps he would have some answers. Answers were hard to come by in these troubled days and whatever answers could be come by were welcome. "Let's get ready to go. We're about an hour away from the Palace and I want to make it in time for lunch." This induced a small smile from Ana who was studying the elf's slender frame, wondering how he could eat and stay so thin. Ana didn't know she could do the same thing, she had never had much to eat. She didn't know that across the way Legolas was studying her as intently as she was him. Again he thought she really was tiny and her hair was quite an unusual shade. He hadn't encountered many humans besides Aragorn, and they had all had hair that was one shade. Ana's was both blonde and brown, but neither were the shades that the elves had. Despite his instincts telling him to stay away from her and not get involved, he found himself wanting, no needing, to know more about her. Well, he thought, that would just have to wait until she saw his father and Gandalf. Even through he immediately trusted her, he was still a warrior and he had not forgotten his training: trust no one until they have proven they can be trusted. So far that was what had to come next. And that might come sooner than any of them through, for as they started down the path, Ana's head jerked up and she said, "A group of people are coming down the way. They're on horseback and moving rather fast." The elves turned and stared at Ana. Now they could hear the approach of riders faintly and knew they were still some distance off. How had she heard the footfalls before the elves? Eruviluion started to ask, but silenced at a look from Legolas. The Prince had become quite interested in this little human and he didn't want to upset him. The riders were guards from the castle that King Thranduill had sent to hasten the arrival of his son and destiny. 


	2. The Sensors

A/N: Eek!!!!!!! I got a review! I'm so excited. I thought everyone would hate this, but if at least one person is reading it I'll keep updating. SandraSmit19 thanks for the review it was really encouraging. I agree with you, if the fic is well written I'll read it. Since I have no life seems like a good thing to do. Anyway, whoever is reading this here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR of the characters or well you get the picture. Although, don't tell anyone, my friend Suzanne and I are planning a trip to Middle Earth to kidnap Legolas, Figwit, Aragorn, and Faramir. But for now it's still a secret so keep your mouths closed!  
Legolas dismounted in front of the Palace steps and pulled down Ana who had been riding in front of him. Her shoulder kept her from riding on her own, since the injury made her incapable of moving it very quickly or in a hard way. She looked up in awe at the castle standing before her. It was of some gleaming stone that shone in the sunlight, and she was sure it would glow like the moon during the night time. "This is where you live?" she asked in wonder. "You could fit our entire trailer park in here at least twice." Legolas looked amused at her statement and replied, "yes, I live here, though I do prefer being out in the wild. Much easier to think away from all these crazy people." He said the last part under his breath, gesturing to the mass of elves swarming around them. Ariana giggled, but quickly grew sober as she realized that she had no idea what was going to happen to her once she got inside. Legolas noted the change in her expression and laid his hand comfortingly on her arm. "It will be all right," he murmured, "just come with me. I will not let anyone of anything harm you." Though they had just met, Ariana realized she trusted his word and allowed herself to be led up the steps into the castle. The two felt eyes on them from all around as they walked down a long echoing hall. Unconsciously Ana got a together grip on Legolas's arm, and he moved closer to her in response to her nervousness. A huge wooden door swung open as they came to it, and the pair stepped inside.  
Ana gasped at the sight that met her eyes when she entered the hall. It was an enormous hall with a large ornate throne at eh other end, and upon the throne sat and elf. Ana knew at once that this must be Legolas's father, they had the same hair and eyes. This then was the elf king. Legolas nudged her to shut her mouth and pulled her up to the area in front of the throne. She curtsied low before him, and even Legolas bowed. "I am King Thranduill," said the elf, "kind of Mirkwood. Tell me, child, what is your name? It is all right," he said gently when she cringed back closer to Legolas. "My name is Ariana, you highness." The king gasped slightly when he heard her name. Ariana started to ask what was the matter when her ears caught footsteps out in the hallway. It was strange how her senses had sharpened since she had been here. Just as she was going to say something King Thranduill said, "Ah yes, Gandalf has arrived. Now we will finally get some answers to all of our innumerable questions." Ana kept her eyes fixed on the door and watched as they swung open and an old man with a grey cloak and a long beard swept into the room. He held a long wooden staff in his hand, and just from seeing him Ana felt a sense of peace, as though soon everything would be better. Legolas hurried from her side to go to the old man, and suddenly Ana felt alone. She shook the feeling off, it was ridiculous to be that attached to another person. She had always depended on herself and that wasn't going to change. Gandalf smiled warmly and said, "Legolas, it is good to see you again. And King Thranduill, I hope that I find you well." Ana was amazed to see the solemn elf smile at Gandalf and nod. Then Gandalf turned to Ana. His eyes were a piercing ice blue, not a bright blue like Legolas's. Ana felt like Gandalf was able to see into her mind, and almost automatically she imagined a wall going up and blinked as though closing a door to her thoughts. Gandalf seemed pleased for some reason and said, "Ariana, I am glad you have finally decided to join us. We have been waiting for you for a very long time, my dear. No, don't ask any questions yet. King Thranduill, amy we please take Ariana somewhere she can sit down, I'm sure she must be tired?" The King nodded, and Ariana found herself being swept down another smaller passage between Legolas and Gandalf. The room she entered was much smaller and friendlier, and Ana at once felt more relaxed. Her shoulder wasn't bothering her at the moment, in fact she had quite forgotten about it. The four sat in lovely, comfortable chairs, and Gandalf said, "Ariana... you do still go by that name, do you not?' She blushed and said, "Actually after my... I normally am called Ana now, but I do not mind Ariana it's just that sometimes..." Her eyes fell to the floor. She didn't know how to say what so desperately needed to be said. She felt a hand lift her chin up and looked into Gandalf's eyes. "It is all right, Ana," he said. "No more needs to be said." She smiled a small grateful smile at him before falling back into the mask she normally wore. "Ana, I am going to tell you a story that King Thranduill may have heard in a legend as a small child but I am most certain the young Prince here has never heard. It is the story of the Sensors, a people almost forgotten on Middle Earth..."  
Once many years ago, before Sauron (I'll tell you about him later, Ana)rose to power the first time, lived the Sensors. They were no specific race, though obviously their features much resembled the first born, the elves that is. There were three Sensors: the Sensor of Emotion, the Sensor of Health, and the Sensor of Belonging. The elements of a person, the very foundations of life. The Sensor were good, so good that Sauron could not corrupt them. But he could kill them. The Sensors were great counselors and healers they could not be lost forever. So they were sent away, for their own protection. To the place you call home. There was only one flaw in this plan. You see, we knew that when the time was right the sensors would find their way back here. But we did not count on their losing their immortality when they left Middle Earth. We realized our mistake at once, and it was deemed that the Sensors' powers would pass on in their blood. That way their legacy would never be lost. And when the time was right, the new Sensors would be called back to continue the work of their ancestors.  
The group sat as in a trance, hanging on Gandalf's every word. When he was finished, Ana said in a small voice, "That was a wonderful story, but... what does it have to do with me? You can't mean that... No, I couldn't be..." Gandalf nodded. "yes, I am afraid so. You, Ariana, are the Sensor of Emotion. Now that you are back where you belong your powers will awake and become strong. And I believe that you will claim your ancestor's immortal life. You will need to practice using this gift of course, but you have already successfully blocked me from sensing your own emotions. Remarkable for such new powers." Ana stared at Gandalf in shock, then turned to meet the eyes of Legolas. This was so huge, she couldn't take it all in, it was far too much for her to handle. The blackness was closing in on her, the room and faces were growing dim. She pitched forward out of her chair, and gasped a small gasp as Legolas grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. He cursed himself as he remembered her shoulder. How could he have forgotten? Gathering her into his arms he silently walked out of the room, and down the hall to the Healers. She would get the best treatment available if he had to bring in Elrond himself.  
Meanwhile King Thranduill was discussing Ana with Gandalf. "Gandalf, you said there were three Sensors. What of the other two?" The old wizard shook his head and replied, "I do not know where they will turn up. It could be anywhere. Anywhere that is good, I mean. The Sensors will not tolerate evil. Ah, Legolas, you are back. I trust you have taken Ana to the Healers, I noticed her shoulder was a bit sore." Legolas shook his head bemusedly. Gandalf never missed a thing. "Good," the wizard began, "then I must discuss with you the subject of Ana. Soon her powers will begin to kick in quite strongly, and everyone will need to be prepared. First her hearing and sight will begin to sharpen and she will take on almost elven qualities." Legolas interrupted, "That has already begun. I have noticed since I first found her how sharp her sight and hearing were, even better than my own, and her step Is that of an elf warrior. Completely undetectable. I have already found how fast she is," he said with a wry smile. Gandalf could tell the Prince was remembering a specific incident, and decided not to pry. He nodded and said, "Yes, well she is remarkably advanced. As I was about to say, soon she will begin to feel others' emotions. Understand their feelings. At the beginning she will not be able to control herself and will be bombarded by all emotions whether she wants to know them or not. So I suggest that if there is anything you don't want her to know you are feeling, steer clear of her for a few days... or learn to put up a shield the way she does. It will not be as strong, but it would give you time to get away from her if she accidentally started reading you." Legolas frowned and said, "How do you do that, put up a shield? And how would I know if she was reading me or not?" Gandalf smiled, he had guessed Legolas would want to stay around Ana. He also figured Legolas wouldn't want her in his emotions, there were certainly some feelings he would be embarrassed for anyone but especially her to know. "It will feel as though a door has been opened to your mind and that your mind is laying open and defenseless. When this happens you must imagine the door closing and a huge impenetrable wall is around your mind. If she's not trying deliberately to read you, then this should stop her long enough to gain control. I can practice with you, or better yet, you can come to lessons with Ana. It will help both of you tremendously." Legolas nodded, this was the perfect way to do things. He knew Ana would need a friend, she didn't seem to know much about having friends, he guessed she didn't have very many. Well that was going to change If he had anything to say about it. "Father, may I be dismissed to go and rest? I am weary from my journey and would like to get into fresh clothes." The King nodded and Legolas made his way out of the room. He couldn't wait to get into fresh clothes, he had been in the forest for 2 weeks and he was sure he was filthy. After changing he sat down on his bed and almost immediately fell back on the pillows fast asleep. 


	3. Rivendell Awaits

A/N: Hahaha!!! I'm ba-ack. Did ya miss me? Ok, I just have to thank my reviewers, you people are wonderful. You were all so nice with your advice and so encouraging, it made me feel really special. Enna: Hehe. Sorry about your eyes, I just had a little trouble with spacing. Hope this is better! Elemental nymph girl: Thanks so much for the spacing tip. It really helped me a lot. You were really encouraging and that makes me smile! *grins hugely and stupidly* In fact, you made me feel so good that I decided to post another chapter! I hope you continue to like it. aragornette: Glad you liked the elf thing. It was actually inspired by my mom, she refuses to admit that the Keebler elves are just wanna be's. I'm not really sure what you meant by dialogue syntax but whatever it is, I hope this is better.  
  
Disclaimer: Final arrangements are being made for the kidnapping trip. Suzanne and I should be preparing for our departure sometime soon. We're just finishing mapping the coordinates and planning what to take. *screams into other room "Suzanne, you can not take the Playstation!"* Sorry about that. Anyways, don't own LOTR, 'nough said.  
  
********  
  
"Concentrate!" Gandalf called, "focus on penetrating his mind."  
  
Ana stared hard into Legolas's eyes, imagining the door of his mind opening and the wall falling down. But they had both practiced guarding their minds against attacks like this and he was fighting well. Ana made one last attempt and felt the wall come down. She felt a flash of pride, acceptance, and something she couldn't identify before he pushed her out of his mind again.  
  
"Great job, Ana. You did it!" He swept her up in a friendly hug and twirled her around. She had been training for a month now and this was the first time she had been able to read emotions in a controlled way. The first week had been focused on keeping herself from accidentally reading people, and the second and then some on blocking attacks like she had just made. Though they were both excited about her accomplishment, they were tired form the effort it had taken. Gandalf came and stood in front of the pair, his eyes twinkling. Ana had grown a bit in the month since she'd been in Middle Earth (Gandalf said it was the relaxation) but Legolas still seemed to tower over her. He had his hand on her shoulder, the back of her head resting against his chest. They were best friends, the kind neither of them had had before, except for maybe Estel and Legolas, and they both so desperately needed.  
  
"Very good you two, I am most pleased. Yes, I believe it is time for Ana to learn to fight. She will need those skills before her destiny is fulfilled. Legolas, I believe you will be much better suited to that task than I. I shall leave it in your hands."  
  
Ana smiled eagerly, she longed to learn how to fight as the others did. It seemed that now she would finally get her chance.  
  
For at least two months, Legolas trained her to use a bow and arrow and he and others with more skill had taught her to wield a sword. Though she was really quite good at it, Ana found she was disinclined to fight with a sword; she didn't want to get that close to her enemy. She and Legolas went out to the archery field every day to practice with targets and Ana was becoming very skilled. Nowhere near Legolas, of course, but compared to some of the archers she had met, her skill was quite remarkable. She had her own weapons given to her by King Thranduill. Her life had fallen into a safe routine in a way she had never known was possible. And then one day Gandalf came back. He had gone to take care of some business, he would not say what, and then he returned out of the blue with a creature he called Gollum. With him came a man, Aragorn. He and Legolas were old friends, but Legolas called him Estel, his elvish name. It meant "hope", and to his people that was what he would bring. The elves had named Ana Maranwë, meaning "destiny". The elves were to keep Gollum and make sure he did not escape. Ana did not worry too much about Gollum, she and Legolas had been visiting with Aragorn. She had taken to calling him Estel like the others did, and he teasingly called her Anor, sun. It was a joke about her name, but Ana didn't mind, she enjoyed having a nickname as long as it was kind. Estel became like an older brother to Ana, perfecting her sword fighting and riding with her and Legolas. It was a sad day for everyone when the Ranger announced that he and Gandalf had to leave. There was business he and Gandalf had to attend to, though neither would say what it was. Ana went to see Gandalf before he and Estel left, seeking words of comfort. She felt as though they were deserting her.  
  
"Gandalf, how will I know what to do without you? I'll be alone again."  
  
The old wizard smiled and took her chin in his hand. "I will not be gone forever little one. We will meet again soon. And remember, Legolas is not leaving, he will still be here to help you when you need it. A day will soon come when Legolas will need to leave Mirkwood. When the time comes you will know, and you will need to come with him."  
  
Ana looked at Gandalf, utterly confused, but nodded in agreement. She had almost forgotten about Legolas. She glanced timidly at Gandalf and said, "I don't know if he would want to help me. Or even if he could."  
  
Gandalf nodded and sighed. He was the only one who knew about the nightmares she had, the ones about her James hurting her, the ones where her mom died from an overdose of the drugs she loved so much. He knew she woke up crying almost every night and couldn't get back to sleep. As close to Legolas as she was she had been taught never to show weakness. These dreams brought tears, and tears were a vulnerability. Therefore, the dreams were a weakness, and they could not be shared even with her best friend. "Always know, Maranwe, there are people in the world who only want to love you and not hurt you. Even if I can not be there, if it is all possible Legolas will be. For that is the way with friendship."  
  
Ana threw herself into his arms for a true goodbye. "Thank you, Gandalf. I will not forget your words... any of them."  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas and Aragorn were saying their goodbyes. There would be a farewell at the gate, but real partings took words and time. These were words of many different subjects, coming to rest on Ana. Aragorn noticed that most of their talks ended sooner or later on the girl. This time it was...  
  
"Ana will miss you and Gandalf terribly, especially Gandalf. I feel he knows the most about her, even more than I do. And I'm her best friend." The man's eyebrows lifted and a sly smile played on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you're not more than that?" The elf turned away just in case he blushed. Legolas knew his friend would want an answer and said, "We are friends. Beyond that... who knows?" Aragorn wished he could read emotions like Ana, but really he guessed he didn't need to. It was obvious Legolas cared a lot about Ana, but who knew how she felt. For the Sensor of Emotion, she seemed to be very conflicted about her own.  
  
"You are brave, mellon nin, she is certainly a challenge. But I can't say that all love is simple, or that you are alone in your plight." Legolas looked shrewdly at his friend and said, "Estel, there is something you are not telling me. Come on, I told you about Ana, it is time to return the favor." Aragorn glanced around suspiciously and said, "I know you will not betray my secret so I shall tell you. I am in love with Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. She loves me also, though her father, and you know he is practically mine, does not approve of the match."  
  
Legolas just blinked at Aragorn, speechless from surprise. He had never expected anything like this to happen, that his best friend (besides Ana) would fall in love and not want to tell him. But, he thought, at least he had told him. He hated it when his friends kept things from him. When he got over the initial shock, he looked at the man with sad eyes. This would change him; he would come to many problems with this love. All Legolas could do was be there with him. "I will miss you, Estel," he said, and walked out of the room.  
  
For two weeks after Gandalf and Aragorn left, Ana withdrew into herself and became much the way she had been when she first came to Mirkwood. Legolas did everything he could to make her smile again, but realized she would have to work it out for herself. One morning on the way to breakfast she gave him a small smile and started their usual lively banter. He was overjoyed when she said she wanted to go back to the archery range. She hadn't been since Aragorn and Gandalf left, and Legolas had missed practicing with her. Ana had dreamed a pleasant dream the night before, really it was more a memory of the words Gandalf had told her before he left. She realized she had to stop pushing her best friend away and stop grieving over people she hadn't really lost. For a few days life went on as normal, and then one day when they were once again on the archery field, one of the guards came and started to speak to Legolas then stopped glancing at Ana. The Prince rolled his royal eyes and said, "You should know by now anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Ana. Now speak!"  
  
The elf nodded his head in respect and said, "Yes, your highness. We have found that the guards in charge of the creature Gollum were slain during the night. He is nowhere to be found, though we tracked his progress some distance. Then we lost him."  
  
Legolas passed a hand over his face and turned to Ana saying, "We must tell my father of this news. Some one will need to go to Rivendell, Gandalf said if anything happened to go see Lord Elrond."  
  
Gandalf's words came flooding back to Ana's head. "Legolas, you're going to have to go. And I am going to come with you. Gandalf told me before he left." He looked questioningly at her, but didn't ask questions he knew she couldn't or wouldn't answer. "Let's go see my father; I hope he will agree when he hears Gandalf said it."  
  
Practically the next thing Ana knew they were riding through the gates of Rivendell. The days leading up to their departure had been a blur, like the journey itself. By now Ana could ride her own horse, and thrilled at the feel of the wind in her hair again. She had gone riding a lot with her dad before... No, she wouldn't think about it. In a way she was glad when the horses were led into the stable at Rivendell, out of her sight. She and Legolas were overjoyed to find that Gandalf had arrived two days before them. He had arrived after Estel brought in four hobbits, little Halflings. And then came the dwarves. Legolas and the elves that had come with them were horrified Lord Elrond was allowing dwarves in Imladiris. Ana thought they were funny little men, and could not be too harsh towards them. She and Legolas wandered the halls the day after they arrived. Lord Elrond had informed them that there would be a council the next day and they were both to attend. Tonight they were just enjoying the calm and beauty of Imladiris. They were walking quietly and speaking in low voices, and all parties were rather distracted. Arwen and Aragorn were standing in a secluded part of the garden, having what was obviously a private moment. Ana and Legolas stopped dead in their tracks. The couple was so engrossed in what they were saying that they didn't hear the other two approaching. Neither wanted to interrupt, but how they could leave without being noticed, neither of them knew. Legolas spied a stone bench out of sight from the main path hidden from the enclosure where Arwen and Aragorn were by a large hedge. He grasped Ana's hand and led her over to it. They could wait there until the coast was clear. Legolas sat down and Ana pulled her knees up to her chest and lay her forehead on them. She was quite tired as it was late at night. She stiffened as Legolas put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her up against him. Slowly she relaxed and laid her head against his shoulder. She was so tired; she fought to stay awake but the darkness was a blanket softer than any linen and Legolas was a soft warm pillow.  
  
He stared down at her as her breathing deepened and she drifted off to sleep. Once again he marveled at how small she was, like a child of only 70 or 80. Her hair had grown out to where it brushed her shoulders, though it was still choppy around the bottom. His arms tightened as she moved closer to him trying to get warm. He was so intent on watching her and making sure she was comfortable he didn't notice Aragorn come up behind him.  
  
"It looks like things have come a long way since we last met, mellon nin." Legolas was surprised to hear Estel's voice, but made no movement for fear of waking the girl he was holding.  
  
"Mae govannen, Estel. You startled me. No, we are not together, not in that way. She is still learning to trust me as a friend." The man nodded and lay his hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to give him some comfort. After a moment Legolas broke the silence saying, "I had better get her back to her room, she wouldn't appreciate it if I kept her out here all night. Besides, it wouldn't look right if neither of us were in our beds tonight."  
  
Aragorn nodded, and giving his shoulder a squeeze went quietly off the path. Legolas gently scooped Ana into his arms and sighed as she snuggled closer into his chest. He made his way to her room and gently placed her on the bed. As he was about to move away her face twisted into a horrified expression and her hands clutched at his tunic. A small whimpering noise came from her slightly parted lips, and some tears leaked out through her tightly closed eyes. He sat down on the bed and took her by the shoulders shaking her gently. Her eyes flew open, but it was like she didn't know who he was. She struggled to get away from him, but he held her close afraid she would hurt herself. He spoke some soothing words to her in elvish and she calmed down. After a minute she pushed him away and looked down at her bed so he wouldn't see her tears. "Ana," he began, but she shook her head, still not looking at him. "Please, Legolas, just go away. I don't want to talk about it." He started to say something, but thinking better of it turned and left quietly.  
  
Ana almost regretted making him leave, but she couldn't bring herself to call him back. She had dreamed this time that she was dying, that James (her ex-boyfriend) had hurt her, and left her to die. It was a horrible dream, and the memory lingered even after she was awake. At first she had thought Legolas was James and it scared her. Then she had been so happy to wake up and find him there. But she couldn't let him stay, couldn't even let him know. The only things she had left of her dad were his teachings, she couldn't let go of those. She knew he would listen readily, or at least she believed he would, but she was fairly sure he wouldn't want to get mixed up with someone as crazy as she was. It just wasn't fair to him, he didn't deserve that. She sighed deeply and leaned back against the headboard, determined to get at least a few hours sleep before the council the next day.  
  
Legolas paced restlessly around his room, wishing he was back with Ana. He could see plainly she needed to talk to someone, why couldn't she? His world was turning upside down around him; his feelings were going out of his control. He had an overwhelming need to protect Ana even though he didn't know what he was protecting her from. This was insane, he had to stop pacing, had to sleep. The council the next day was sure to be important; so many different people would be there! Lord Elrond must have a good reason for it and he was sure that he would have some part to play in whatever it was before the ordeal was over. But he would be of no use to anyone unless he slept some first.  
  
******* A/N: Whew! Another chapter up. I love reviews so please go click the pretty button and type something constructive or hey! I would even appreciate inane babble. Thanks y'all! 


	4. The Journey Begins

A/N: I didn't get anymore reviews on the site, so to say, but I did get to have a lovely talk with a dear friend of mine. Katherine, I'm posting this chapter for you because you were so sweet about my story and asked for another chapter. Everyone else, I'm always open to making new friends. Did you know that reviews are great ways of meeting new people? They are. So, to get to the point, please review, you never know, we could be friends! *puts on non-threatening smile* Katherine, I luv u girl, thanks for being so supportive!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, so the plans of kidnapping are being held up a little bit. Suzanne's boyfriend wants to know why she's so intent on bringing back Figwit. This could be a minor setback due to all the muttering about guitars, shirts, and beaches. (no one but Suzanne will get that part) Anyway, we're trying, so until we succeed we still don't own LOTR.  
  
The next morning Legolas met Ana outside her bedroom. Following her lead he pretended that the night before had never happened. She chattered away about what the council might be about, what role they might play, and so on and so forth. He nodded distractedly. Despite his resolution to sleep, he had gotten barely any, normally not hard on an elf, but he hadn't slept well for the past few nights and he really had needed it.  
  
Ana hadn't slept any, but she was used to running on very little sleep and would make up for it later. They entered a half circle of chairs with a large, ornate chair facing all the other chairs. The two took their seats among the other Mirkwood elves and Ana took a moment to look around at the others at the gathering.  
  
Gandalf sat with a small hobbit who was pale and withdrawn. Ana felt badly for him sure that he had been through some trials but her heart didn't go out to him as it did some. She sensed that he had many friends and his burden was one he would have to deal with on his own, minus other emotional baggage.  
  
Then there were dwarves, sitting and talking in deep gruff voices. Across from them sat Estel and another man whom Ana did not know. He wore a vest with a white tree on it and had hair much like Ana's. His expression was dignified yet reserved, as of one who knows their fate and is resigned to it. Then entered Lord Elrond and a hush fell over those assembled there.  
  
"Friends, strangers from distant lands! You have been called here to answer the threat of Mordor. Frodo, bring forth the Ring."  
  
The small hobbit sitting beside Gandalf stood and slowly made his way to a large round stone set in the middle of the courtyard. On it he set a small, golden ring with strange markings on it. The man across the courtyard started some random muttering about dreams and other things. Then finally Ana understood what was happening as Elrond told about the First War of the Ring and Gandalf told his story, and the dwarves added their bit. When Gandalf told of the creature Gollum, and his telling Sauron of the Ring's whereabouts and how the elves were guarding him carefully, Legolas jumped up.  
  
He began, "This is not good! For the tidings I bring I knew were not happy, but now I see how bad they may be in this company. The creature Gollum has escaped, the guards watching him were slain and though he was tracked far into the woods, even our most skilled trackers lost him."  
  
This news was not taken well by the dwarves when they were told he had been outside climbing trees when he escaped. There was some old grudge between the dwarves and elves, particularly this group around her and soon many were on their feet in an argument over who would take the Ring to Mordor to destroy it. Because Lord Elrond assured that it would have to be destroyed. Suddenly Ana's keen sense of hearing picked up on something the others did not hear.  
  
Frodo was saying, "I will take it!" But everyone was so caught up in their argument that they did not hear him. Once again he tried, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."  
  
The council had fallen silent and was staring at Frodo. Gandalf walked over to Frodo and laying his hand on the hobbit's shoulder said, "I will help you to bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Aragorn strode (hehe, lil play on his name there) to the two who were standing alone, knelt before Frodo and told him, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." He was followed by Legolas, then the dwarf named Gimli, and the man from Gondor, the one beside Aragorn, Boromir. Ana was sitting in her chair when she heard Gandalf's voice in her head. 'Go with Legolas, he will need your help before the end.' She stood and stepped lightly to the side of Legolas bending down to look into Frodo's face.  
  
"Frodo, you have a great burden to bear, and neither I nor any other can bear it for you. But I can try and ease your pain on the way. I also will go with you." Only Gandalf and Legolas noticed her eyes drift up to look at Legolas on the last two sentences.  
  
She stood and moved close to Legolas, taking comfort from his calm. She could feel it radiating from him along with a streak of excitement and some apprehension. But mostly what she felt was calm and... was that happiness? Was he happy that she was coming with him? All of a sudden out of the bushes ran another little hobbit named Sam, who insisted on coming with them and he was followed by two more hobbits, Merry and Pippin. Elrond looked at the people in front of him and said, "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the Ring."  
  
The one hobbit, Merry, looked around and said, "Great! So where are we going?"  
  
The next two weeks were spent preparing for their trip. Ana and Legolas didn't have much time to spend together since they were doing most of the packing. They and Estel knew the ways of the elves best, though Estel seemed to be quite hard to find during the day. Finally came the morning they had been waiting for: that day they were leaving. Ana was heading down towards the front gates, when the sound of voices, speaking in elvish stopped her. By now she had learned to speak the language fairly well and this was not a conversation she wanted to intrude on.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn were saying their goodbyes, and it wasn't happy. Aragorn was telling her that things between them wouldn't work, that everything had been a dream. But Arwen did believe them, and she would not take back something she had given him. Ana quickly turned and took another path to her destination. Legolas was already there when she arrived and he flashed her a smile. She returned it and looked around failing to see the hobbits, because they weren't there.  
  
Sighing, she propped herself up against Legolas's back, preparing to wait for a while. The hobbits were known for sleeping in and eating breakfast far past breakfast time. She was surprised when they showed up only about 5 minutes after she got comfortable. Lord Elrond and all the elves of Imladiris were there to bid them farewell.  
  
Elrond said, "May the blessings of elves, men, and all free folk go with you."  
  
Gandalf laid his hand on Frodo's shoulder and said, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer." And with that they turned and walked through the gate. Ana saw the proud yet crushed expression on Arwen's face as Aragorn turned and let his gaze linger on her as he walked out the gates, the last of the Fellowship to leave.  
  
Up in front Frodo said, "Mordor, Gandalf. Is it left or right?" And so began the journey of their lives.  
  
They journeyed on, Ana getting used to the traveling each day, though the hobbits took a little bit longer. They never really did get used to all the walking and sleeping on the ground, which Ana didn't mind at all. She loved the freedom of being out in the wild and choosing how she wanted to do things. Sure, she missed the bathing a bit, and a real meal would be nice, but they had good traveling food and she really couldn't complain about the bathing. There were streams all over where they could wash their hands and faces. The group would march all day and rest all night, eating only as much as they knew they could spare. There was a long trek ahead of them, and they knew that they would need food for the journey. Finally one night they reached a flat plateau before they reached the pass south. Aragorn decided that it couldn't hurt for them to stay two nights there and gather strength before they continued on in the harder part of their journey.  
  
Ana was sitting on a rock watching Boromir give Merry and Pippin a lesson in sword fighting. Aragorn was giving them instructions from a ledge nearby. She took the chance to study Boromir without him knowing she was studying him. The man had moved up some in her eyes, but she still did not trust him the way the others did. His aura was not as kind as the others were, something in his mind was dark and sinister. Something was eating away his kindness and goodness from the inside out. Hearing footsteps behind her, she whipped her head around to see Legolas standing at her shoulder. She scooted over and he joined her. For a while they sat in companionable silence, just enjoying the feel of sun on their faces and the wind blowing through their hair. The two laughed as Merry and Pip tackled Boromir and Aragorn had to step in to end the fray. Meanwhile, Ana glanced up, sensing eyes watching them.  
  
"Legolas, what is that? Up there coming towards us." She pointed up at the sky and he stood and moved over to a higher rock.  
  
After a small debate over what the mass of darkness coming towards them was, Legolas exclaimed, "Crebain from Dunland! Everyone hide!"  
  
Sam put out the small fire he had been cooking on and everyone grabbed the odds and ends scattered around the camp. She and Legolas dived under a bush. Ana found his arm around her waist, holding her close to prevent her from moving. Her face was pressed into his shoulder and she could smell the scent of the forest on his tunic. After a moment the birds were past them, and they were all scrambling out of their various hiding places. Neither of them realized Legolas's arm was still around her until Aragorn cleared his throat and looked at them pointedly. Legolas quickly withdrew his arm and Ana stepped away from him quickly. Aragorn chuckled under his breath at the way they acted. It was painfully obvious that there was something more than friendship between them, they were just too blind to see it. One couldn't see it in the other; one couldn't see it in herself. But it was there, no matter what the two believed.  
  
Gandalf said, "Spies of Saruman. The path south is being watched. We must go through the mountains. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."  
  
Gimli muttered under his breath at this. He was annoyed, because when he had suggested going through the Mines of Moria Gandalf had sworn that they would not go that way unless he had no other choice. This would not be a pleasant journey for those who weren't elves or Sensors.  
  
The Fellowship trekked on through the snow and ever growing cold. Legolas and Ana led the way. Their footfalls were so light that they could walk on the snow with ease, though the cold affected Ana while it did not faze Legolas. He was an elf, he couldn't feel it. Aragorn walked in the back of the party to keep the Hobbits moving. It was a good thing he did too, because part way up the mountain Frodo slipped and tumbled backwards through the snow. Aragorn caught him and sat him upright again. Immediately Frodo's hand went to his chest, seeking the chain that the Ring was on. The horror on his face was obvious when his hand did not find the chain, but an empty space where it should have been.  
  
Ana's glance darted around and saw Boromir pick up the chain from the snow where Frodo had fallen. His eyes were glazed over with greed and fascination as he stared at the Ring dangling in front of his face. "To suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing."  
  
Ana could feel the evil emanating from the Ring, feeding of the good and happiness in Boromir. She was about to say something to Boromir when Aragorn said, "Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo."  
  
For a moment he hesitated, and Ana unconsciously pushed into his mind. She planted happy, good thoughts, tried to replace the evil with good. The war went on for a brief instant, and then Boromir turned and walked to Frodo. Ruffling his hair he said, "Here. It means nothing to me."  
  
He turned and fell back into line, but Ana knew that Boromir's part in the story was far from over. Higher and higher they climbed, and it grew ever colder.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas stopped, his head held alert to the sounds around him. "There is a fell voice on the air," he stated.  
  
Gandalf peered sharply into the distance saying, "It is Saruman. He is trying to bring down the mountain!" Gandalf turned away from the mountain and began speaking into the wind. But the power of Saruman was too great, and the top of the mountain began breaking off. They all threw themselves against the cliff face, all but Gandalf who was still yelling at the wind. Legolas pushed him back just in time. A split second later a huge piece of rock and ice fell just where Gandalf had been standing. The entire Fellowship was buried in snow after only a moment. Immediately Legolas dug himself out, along with the stronger members of the Fellowship. Quickly he looked around for Ana, but he could not see her. Frantically he began digging in the snow, seeking desperately for a glance of the golden brown hair. Just as he was beginning to panic his hand touched her hair, and he pulled her out of the snow. He gasped as he saw blood coming out from her hair line. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. It was obvious a rock had struck her on the way down, if not a fatal then an injuring blow. Legolas had been oblivious to the discussion going around him.  
  
He tuned in just in time to here Frodo say, "We will go through the mines." Gandalf closed his eyes and replied, "So be it." Just then Aragorn saw Ana in Legolas's arms and the blood on her head. It was time for speed. 


	5. The Voice in the Dark

***Ah!!! Please don't hurt me, Katherine, I've got you another chapter! I'm sorry it's not very long but it was a good stopping place for me. Sadly to say, I'm almost out of what I've got written. I've got maybe 2 or 3 more chapters and then the updates aren't going to be as frequent. I'll try and write as much as I can, but if I don't keep studying really hard in algebra and science then I'm screwed. Homework sucks! Ok, I'm done venting now. Heh, that felt really good. I'm sure you're done reading my aimless babble now so I'll just get on with the story.***  
  
Disclaimer: Still working on kidnapping plan. Hopefully will be leaving soon, if Suzanne will stop playing Dance Dance Revolution. *Glares daggers at Suzanne who is innocently playing her game* Anyways, until then, Leggy still isn't mine. Grr.  
  
*******  
  
They went down the mountain as hurriedly as they could, only pausing for two minutes at a time. Legolas was carrying Ana since she still hadn't regained consciousness. Aragorn was getting worried. He was trained somewhat as a Healer, but he couldn't do anything until they stopped for a longer time, and right then it was too dangerous to stop. So they continued on and on until finally they reached the walls of Moria. Legolas gently laid Ana on the ground and sat down with her head in his lap. This had become the position of choice for the two since Legolas wouldn't leave her side unless it was absolutely necessary. Gandalf was searching for the password to open the door that the elves had made to come into the mines in the days that elves and dwarves were still friends. Aragorn bent over the girl his brow furrowed with worry. She should have awoken by now, there must be something serious about this. Little did he know...  
  
Ana was walking down a long dark tunnel. There was a dim light at the end, and she wanted to see what was there. Suddenly a voice was sounding through her head. She didn't recognize it, but her heart told her that it was evil. She could feel it resounding and her stomach churned. She hated this evil, she hated it with every fiber of her being. It spoke to her of happiness, peace, and most of all, safety. A place where her dreams would not haunt her, where she could rest assured that they would never come true. Almost she wanted to believe the voice, almost she wanted to join it in the light at the end of the corridor. But always, always there was another voice, one that she recognized. It called her back, gave her the strength to resist the voice. Mustering all of the strength left in her... body? Whatever she was now, she turned back and followed the pathway. Strangely it was getting lighter and lighter, until she saw...  
  
Legolas was staring down into Ana's face when he imagined her eyes were fluttering open. He blinked and looked again. He hadn't been imagining things! Her eyes were open and looking up into his.  
  
"Ana," he breathed, barely daring to believe she was back. She smiled weakly up at him, and gasped as the pain throbbed through her head. Legolas's arms encircled her shoulders and he said softly, "Shh, it will be all right. Just rest now. When we get inside Aragorn can take care of your head."  
  
She started to shake her head and said faintly, "I need to tell you what happened, you have to know..."  
  
He laid his finger gently on her lips saying, "Not now. You need to sleep. There will be time later, I promise."  
  
She rested back against him and shut her eyes. Aragorn hadn't noticed this development, he was too busy stopping Merry and Pippin from throwing rocks in the lake. Something about not disturbing the water, Legolas wasn't really paying attention. Just then Frodo figured out that it was a riddle that locked the door and got Gandalf to say the password. The great doors opened, giving them an entrance into the mines. Legolas picked Ana up again, he didn't want to wake her up. She had looked so tired when she had looked at him, like she had just fought a great battle. He felt her stir a bit as they rose, but her eyes remained shut and she tucked her head more comfortably into his shoulder.  
  
They entered and Gandalf lit a torch for them to see. "Welcome to Moria!" exclaimed Gimli. "And they call this place a mine. A mine!"  
  
Boromir glanced around and said, "This isn't a mine. It's a tomb."  
  
The room was littered with skeletons, all strung with cobwebs on their deteriorating armor. Legolas took a look at the arrows and remarked, "Goblins!" Boromir yelled for everyone to get out. Frodo was the first to comply, though not by his own choosing. A long tentacle had snaked up out of the water and grabbed him around the ankle. He was dragged out into the waters. Legolas set Ana down gently just inside the door with Gandalf and ran out to help the others fight the great water beast. Boromir was hacking away at the arm that held Frodo aloft, while Aragorn was busy covering for the man. Legolas pulled out an arrow and notched his bow, sending an arrow flying at an arm that was about to get Aragorn from behind. He turned and aimed at what he thought might be the head, that is, if the creature had a head. This had some effect on the beast, for it slackened its attack somewhat and they all ran back into the mines. Just as the last person got through the beast grabbed the doorway and broke it, blocking their only exit. They now had only one choice left: to go through to the other side.  
  
It was a journey of four days at least to the other side, and they had to be as quiet as possible. No one knew what might be in the depths of the mines, and none of them really wanted to find out. Legolas told Aragorn of Ana's waking, and Aragorn assured that she was only in a normal healing sleep. He offered to take her, as he did at the beginning of each march, but Legolas would not give her up. They walked on until they came to a place where two archways were carved into the wall. There they stopped.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," said Gandalf. So they sat, to wait, while he sorted the matter out in his mind. Aragorn bent over Ana and took a look at her head. The gash was not as deep as he had feared, certainly not deep enough to account for her long sleep.  
  
She awoke as his hands brushed the wound, finding herself in the same position she had last time, but in another place. Strange she thought am I dreaming? How can I be in a different place? Then she saw Aragorn and smiled. He was always on top of things. In this case it was her head. Her eyes rolled up and caught Legolas staring off at the far wall, not really seeing just looking. He looked down at her when he felt her head move.  
  
"Sleeping beauty awakes. You've been asleep for almost a day." Ah, that would explain why we're not where we were last time. She looked to Aragorn as he rummaged through a bag getting out some leaves and strips of cloth.  
  
"I'm going to have to clean this out," he said. "As you probably already know, it won't feel very good so I suggest you find something to hold on to, to keep yourself from crying out. We can't have every orc in the place knowing we're here."  
  
Ana's hand went up and grasped Legolas's, drawing support from his grasp. It did hurt, more than her shoulder had. She squeezed hard on his hand, trying to keep from yelling at the pain that was shooting through her head. Finally, Aragorn sat back after tying a bandage around her head. He placed a few more athelas leaves in a bowl and crushed them, adding a bit of water. He sat the bowl by her head, tilting it so that the fragrance went up to her nose. The scent had a calming affect and it caused some of the pain to go away. She loosened her grip on Legolas's hand, but she didn't let go.  
  
"I have to tell you what happened while I was asleep. No, Aragorn, stay," she said as he started to move away. "I think you should hear this. I saw a tunnel; actually, I was walking down it. It was very dark, but at the end there was a faint light. And there was a voice, a horrible voice. It was evil, so strong I could feel it emanating out from the light. That's where the voice came from. It promised me things if I would join it. I almost wanted to go with it, but then..." She turned her head slightly to look up at Legolas. "You saved me. I heard your voice talking to me, and I knew I didn't want to go with it. I wanted to come back here, to... to be with you."  
  
Aragorn glanced at the two people beside him. Neither seemed to remember that he was there, they were just staring at each other. He quietly got up and went over to tell Gandalf what had happened.  
  
Gandalf looked worried when he heard the story Aragorn told him. He had been afraid Saruman might find out that the Sensors were back in Middle Earth and try to corrupt one of them, but he hadn't figured it would be this soon. They would all have to watch Ana carefully, especially Legolas. He seemed to be her lifeline to the good things in life. They would have to make sure nothing happened to him either, or who knew how long she would have the strength to resist the pull of both Saruman and Sauron. Aragorn wandered away to talk with Boromir, and Gandalf looked around. Ana and Legolas were still staring at each other but now they seemed to be talking, for Ana gave a soft laugh at something he had said. Gimli was standing over by himself looking round at the mines his ancestors had made. The hobbits were talking quietly about nothing in particular, and Frodo had come to sit beside him.  
  
"What's that, Gandalf? Down there in the water. Do you see the eyes that watch us?"  
  
Gandalf nodded slowly at Frodo's words and said, "That is Gollum. He has been following us for 3 days now."  
  
A look of disgust came upon Frodo's face and he said, "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."  
  
The old wizard shook his head and said, "It was pity that stayed his hand. Some who live deserve death, and some who die deserve life. Is it up to you to give it to them? I feel Gollum still has some part to play in this story, for good or evil I do not know." Frodo pondered that for a moment before Gandalf exclaimed, "Ah! It's this way."  
  
Merry jumped up and said, "Good, he's remembered!"  
  
A small smile played on Gandalf's features as he replied, "No, but the air down there doesn't smell as foul. In times of doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."  
  
Legolas helped Ana up since she insisted that she felt well enough to walk now. Indeed, she seemed to feel much better and was walking just fine. Aragorn had been right; the wound was not that serious. Still, he stuck close beside her, just to make sure she would be all right.  
  
*******  
  
Ariana: Morgan?  
  
Me: Yes, Ana?  
  
Ana: Did anyone review?  
  
Me: We had a couple new ones.  
  
Ana: That's not enough! I had to get hit in the head by a falling rock, I could have died, doesn't any body care?!?!?!  
  
Me: I'm sure they do. Maybe they're just waiting to see if you're ok until the review.  
  
Ana: *sniff* Life is so unfair.  
  
Me: *to readers* Please review. I've got emotionally challenged characters on my hands, I don't know how much longer I can deal with them! 


	6. Losing Hope

A/N: It's me again! You missed me didn't you, come on now, admit it. Ok, I have to send out a mega-huge thank you to Angelsmile06. Your review really made my day. I'm glad you like the way the whole Ana Legolas relationship thing is turning out. I wasn't really that sure how it was going to go, but Ana seems to really be getting attached to Legolas, and I don't want to have a psycho character on my hands for not letting her be with her man, erm, sorry Leggy, elf. Yes, please take care of Ana! Characters can be so annoying sometimes! I'm gonna see how Bridget is, but if she's slightly crazy I'm sure they'll get along great. Anyways, enough of this. My point is, Angelsmile06, this chapter's for you. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes! We finally got to Middle Earth. It was a long hard journey but we came back with all the characters we meant to get. Now if Legolas will just get out of the bathroom... *Yells to Legolas "Quit hogging the shower!"* Sorry about that, but anyways, Leggy says that I don't own him since he is a free and royal elf, so I guess I still don't own anything. Not even the movies (I'm waiting for the big bonus pack in November) or the books (Mom says I have too many books already). *Brightens up* Hey wait a minute! I do have the soundtrack. *starts to sing and loses track of time* "May it be an evening star, shines down upon you..."  
  
*********  
  
After a few minutes, they came to a large hall, also strewn with skeletons. Upon seeing the sight, Gimli gave a short cry and rushed into the room in front of them. When they entered the room, they found him beside a large marble coffin, weeping for the dwarf inside. It was Gimli's cousin, the lord of Moria. He had fallen, the city was attacked. Gandalf walked over to a skeleton holding a large book, and took the volume from its hands. He read aloud the last hours of Moria. The last few sentences gave them all a queer sense of dread.  
  
"Drums in the deep. They are coming..." Just then, Pip knocked a skeleton down into the well, followed by a great metal bucket.  
  
Gandalf swept over and roared, "Peregrin Took! Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
The little hobbit cowered at Gandalf's rage, and all of a sudden there was a faint noise. Up from the well came the noise of a hundred deep, low drums. Outside was the sound of many feet approaching the hall. Boromir ran over to the doors and looked out. He jumped back inside as an arrow embedded itself in the door frame, right where his head had been just seconds before. Legolas and Aragorn rushed to help Boromir block the door.  
  
He said sarcastically, "Great! They have a cave troll."  
  
Ana found a spot a few feet back from the door and pulled out her bow. Legolas and Aragorn joined her, each pulling out their own bows, and all notched their arrows. When the first opening became apparent in the door, Ana saw an orc head and let her arrow fly. Next went Legolas, followed almost immediately by Aragorn. They shot off a few more arrows each, but finally the orcs broke through and they could no longer shoot at them. They pulled out their swords and the battle began.  
  
It was a fierce fight with some moments that all hope seemed lost. The cave troll proved hard to kill, and it didn't go down until it had stabbed Frodo with a long pole. The battle was over when the cave troll fell, and all rushed to Frodo's side. They were sure he was dead, and were astonished when he said, "I'm all right." He revealed a mithril shirt that Bilbo had given him. Gimli was highly impressed by the revelation because mithril had been the wealth of Moria, and as he said, it was a kingly gift. But there was no time to linger, for there were still more orcs and goblins about, and the faster they got out the better. So they ran. They ran down a long hallway, but were stopped as all manner of foul creatures surrounded them.  
  
Ana was sure they were done for, there were far too many to count, ten could not defeat them all. Suddenly, a fire seemed to glow in one of the archways and all the creatures ran away. Ana and Legolas were staring at the light. All of a sudden Ana gasped and Legolas reached out to steady her as she stumbled back. "It is so evil," she muttered.  
  
"What new devilry is this?" asked Boromir.  
  
"It is a Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"  
  
They followed Gandalf's advice and took off at top speed. Legolas looked worriedly at Ana, but she was doing fine, so he concentrated on those ahead of him. And a good thing he did, too, for Boromir did not anticipate the drop off where the stairs had been knocked away and would have fallen if Legolas had not caught him and thrown him back. Gandalf yelled for Aragorn to lead them on ahead to the bridge, swords would be of no more use. Reluctantly Aragorn complied and they ran to a set of lower stars. Right in the middle of the stairs there was a huge gap where the stone had fallen away. Immediately Legolas jumped it, and beckoned Ana and the others to follow. She jumped lightly over to stand by Legolas and helped him catch Gandalf. Boromir threw over Merry, Pippin, and Sam with Aragorn's help and then jumped over himself. Gimli refused to be thrown over and Legolas had to pull him up by his beard. Finally only Aragorn and Frodo were left on the other side of the chasm, and disaster struck. Orcs had been shooting at them for a while though no one had been struck by an arrow yet. Except for the orcs Legolas and Ana had shot. Suddenly the piece that Aragorn and Frodo were on broke away from the side of the staircase it was connected to and started swaying madly side to side. Aragorn told Frodo to lean forward and they rode the staircase into the part where their friends were standing. Legolas grabbed Aragorn, and Boromir caught Frodo just as the stairs they had been on fell away into the dark pit bellow. But even though they had just escaped death there was no time for relief, because the light behind them was ever growing and there was a faint thundering noise. So they ran on until they came to a thing bridge, only wide enough to run over one at a time. They crossed one at a time, last came Gandalf. At the middle of the bridge he stopped and turned motioning for the others to go on. Aragorn and Boromir obviously did not want to leave Gandalf, but they did not want to distract him by staying either. Ana gasped as a huge creature with horns covered all in fire stepped onto the other end of the bridge.  
  
Gandalf stood his ground and raised his staff yelling, "I am the wielder of the Secret Flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Uru!" The Balrog seemed to take no notice and cracked its whip of fire. Gandalf yelled again, "You shall not pass!" Then once again crashing his staff down on the bridge he cried, "You shall not pass!!!"  
  
The bridge seemed to split in half, and the Balrog fell down into the dark. Gandalf sighed and turned around, starting to join the others. But just as he had taken his first step the fiery whip came up from the chasm and rapped around his ankle. He was dragged back to the place where the Bridge had broken and managed to grab onto the side. Frodo started to run to him but Boromir held him back. Ana was in Legolas's arms, though neither of them noticed it. Their attention was focused on the place where Gandalf hung by his finger tips. He managed to gasp out, "Fly you fools!" before his hold gave way and he joined the Balrog in its decent. Boromir picked up Frodo and carried him to the stairs leading out of the mines; the other hobbits were waiting there and had already started to run out. Gimli followed Boromir, and Legolas grabbed Ana's hand and pulled her after them. Her face was pale and ashen, her eyes brimming with tears. Legolas called back to Aragorn who was still standing staring at the place Gandalf had last been oblivious to the arrows falling around him. The man's head jerked around and he ran after the others, dodging arrows as he went.  
  
They collapsed on the rocks outside the mines, none of them could go further right then. Merry and Pippin sat together with their tears, with Sam nearby watching Frodo wander off a bit by himself. Gimli sat with Boromir, both with expressions of extreme grief on their faces. Aragorn stood looking at the land they had yet to cover, grieving in his own way. Ana stood with Legolas drawing comfort from his nearness. He was confused about Gandalf's death. He had never really experienced a loss like this before; the most he had felt was when elves he knew went to Valinor. But this... this was much different. Gandalf was gone; they would never see him again. He looked down at Ana buried in his shoulder. He took her chin and tilted her head up to look at her. The color was drained from her face, she was a deathly pale, and her eyes had lost the spark that made them look like steel. They were just a dull rock color with no life left in them. It was her eyes that scared him. He had never seen eyes so void of life and joy. She looked lost, as though her light had gone out. She saw him, but she didn't really see him. Her eyes were unfocused and glassy.  
  
Aragorn called for Legolas and Boromir to get the hobbits on their feet and ready to move. The had to get to Lorien before night fall, the orcs would soon be coming out of the mines to catch them. Their only hope of safety was in the Golden Woods of Lothlorien. With a worried look at Ana, Legolas went and helped Sam up. Boromir wanted to give them some more time, but Aragorn wouldn't allow it. In a way, he could see Aragorn's point but he wasn't sure how Ana would be able to move. Aragorn was worried when he couldn't see Frodo, but the hobbit was only a few feet away and turned and came back when Aragorn called to him. Legolas walked back over to Ana who had not moved a muscle since he left her. She was just staring away from the mines, barely breathing. He laid a hand on her shoulder expecting she would turn around, but she didn't react at all. Brushing her hair away from her face he turned her to face him. She didn't resist but she didn't turn any further than he pushed her. He took her by the shoulders and pushed her forwards. She took a small step but stopped when the pressure on her shoulders was let up. Sighing he stood behind her and propelled her towards the others and they fell in line behind Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked at Ana strangely, but he didn't have time to stop and say anything, their goal now was speed. After a few hours they reached the edge of Lorien and Aragorn breathed easily. They were finally going to be all right, the elves here would protect them since they were Arwen's kin. Ana still wasn't moving on her own, and she didn't respond to any of the sights or sounds around them. When they entered the woods Gimli started speaking of an elf witch that enchanted all those who saw her. None who had entered these woods had ever been known to leave. But Gimli swore he would never be taken by her, he had as he said, "eyes like a hawk and ears like a fox". Just then an arrow was pointed about two inches from his nose and he gasped in surprise. 


	7. Trapped Inside and Breaking Free

A/N: It's me again! I'm sorry about the wait, but I have a big school trip coming up, and all my teachers are giving me tons of homework, and I haven't had much time to write. Yes, write. I am officially out of pre- written stuff so now I'm just writing as I go. The reviews have been really encouraging so far. Still no nasty reviews, makes me smile. And we're all much happier when I smile, aren't we? *Group of scared looking teens behind her nod* Angelsmile, thanks so much for keeping Ana. She didn't drive you crazy did she? It gave me a lovely break in which to write, so I thank you. Ok, now enough of my incessant rambling, here's a nice long chapter to make up for the wait. Y'all are wonderful, thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: NO!!! *sobs pathetically and bangs head on desk* Leggy escaped! Said I didn't have the right shampoo and took a plane back to Middle Earth. Who knew it'd be that easy to get there? So now I'm here alone again, with only Ana for company. We're all gonna die. And I still don't own anything. *sigh*  
  
*********  
  
"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."  
  
The speaker was a tall blonde elf with a decidedly unpleasant expression on his face. He was clearly the leader of the group for he stepped forward from the others who held their arrows steady.  
  
Legolas had strung his bow immediately and stood bravely facing the elven archers. Aragorn recognized the elf, and after a moment so did Legolas. It was Haldir, the warden of Lothlorien. They had nothing to fear from him.  
  
Haldir led them to a raised stone platform where they stood discussing the situation. Aragorn and Legolas knew Haldir from their travels together when they were all younger, and they were the negotiators for both parties. They stood speaking in elvish since all three knew the language, but Gimli being a dwarf, rudely asked why they did not use words they could all understand.  
  
At this Haldir became hostile and replied that they had not had dealings with the dwarves for a very long time, to which Gimli gave an insult that Aragorn immediately reprimanded him for. Next came Frodo, and here Haldir paused and looked down at the little hobbit.  
  
"You bring a great evil with you, Frodo Baggins. You can go no farther." Aragorn pulled Haldir to the side and began speaking rapidly to him in elvish. Legolas walked over to Ana laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She stood staring straight ahead right where Legolas had left her when they arrived. Due to her lack of movement and sound she had been overlooked by Haldir. Or perhaps, he thought, Haldir knew that she would not respond to him and decided not to press the matter. He moved in front of her and looked deeply into her eyes. All of a sudden he felt her mental wall go down, and his touch on her shoulder transferred her emotions to him. He was assaulted with a wave of terror and grief; he was almost blinded by the pain he felt. Amidst it all was a cry for help, a desperate call to be saved from the sea of sorrow she was drowning in. The grief was locking a door; she was trapped inside her mind and there was no way out.  
  
Just as suddenly as it had begun the flood of emotions stopped and Legolas stood panting in front of Ana. He realized that Ana had just let him in, because even this kind of distress could not knock out the wall that she had built around herself. A wall built to protect herself from every possible enemy. She was scared by what was happening to her and she was looking to him for comfort. He would see her eyes flash again if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Ana was enclosed in a tight dark space. No matter how hard the tried she just couldn't get out. She was surrounded by her grief, her sorrow and fear holding her and locking the only way out. She was trapped by her inability to let other people in. Ana realized to late that she should have asked Legolas for help with the dreams, should have trusted him enough to open her heart to him. Now the fears and doubts and sorrows that had been building up inside her for so long were finally so high that the wall around her heart was near impenetrable. Gandalf's death had been the last straw, the last brick in the wall, the key that locked the door. There was no way out, she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. How badly she longed to speak to Legolas, to have him comfort her and tell her it was all right. All of a sudden Gandalf's words came back to her: "Always know, Maranwe, there are people in the world who only want to love you and not hurt you. Even if I can not be there, if it is at all possible Legolas will be. For that is the way with friendship." She knew what she had to do. When Legolas came over she felt vaguely his hand on her shoulder and concentrated on knocking down at least a part of the wall. He would feel it, they had practiced enough to where they could practically read each others minds. And they were best friends. That had to count for something. Finally she felt the wall go down and all her emotions flood out. She felt them wash out of her and his hand tighten as they hit his mind. She focused on the word help, and the feeling that came with the word. But the resistance to sharing her emotions she had worked so hard to build up would not be silenced for long and the wall snapped back into place. But somewhere in the darkness was a faint glow. Estel... hope.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ *~  
  
Legolas looked over to Aragorn and Haldir. He caught a snatch of their conversation and gasped. They were going to Caras Galadhorn, the home of the Lord and Lady of the Wood. The road was long and Ana still could not go forward without assistance.  
  
There was some difficulty when Haldir had to blindfold them but all was quickly solved by Haldir taking over the steering of Ana himself. Legolas trusted him with her, he knew from experience that Haldir was able to be trusted and if neither he nor Aragorn could take the girl Haldir was the next best choice.  
  
They walked until they entered the grand city of Lothlorien. They had an audience with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Standing before the rulers of the mighty elf kingdom the members of the Fellowship felt as though their minds were open to inspection. She entered the mind of each one in turn and promised them things that they much desired to give up the quest, but none were willing to desert.  
  
When she got to Legolas she met some resistance. He automatically put up a mental block, just because of all the surprise attack training sessions he had been through with Ana. Lady Galadriel was impressed, this elf could fight her. There was some kind of connection between him and the girl. Ah, yes, the girl. She was special. One of the lost Sensors. But she was hurt, terribly hurt. Galadriel gently probed at the wall around Ana's mind and found a small week spot. She smiled slightly to herself when she realized what the week spot was and then spoke telepathically to Ana.  
  
It's all right, little one. Soon your troubles will trouble you no longer. Sleep well tonight, in the morning life will have a new meaning. Your mind and heart will be renewed. Trust him, that's where you will find your healing. I can't help you, you have to help yourself.  
  
After being excused from the gathering, Legolas put his arm around Ana's shoulders and drew her away from the Lord and Lady to where the group would be sleeping. Choosing a soft pile of blankets in a darker corner he gently sat Ana down in the middle of her bed. He pulled off her weapons and laid them carefully in a pile beside him on the ground. The soft tunic and breeches she was wearing would be plenty comfortable to sleep in, so he pulled the blankets up over her and sat on the edge staring down at her now sleeping form. Legolas jumped in surprise when Ana's hand snaked out and grasped his own. Sighing he settled back, preparing to get comfortable. As long as she wanted him there he would stay. It had been a long day and before he knew it, he was slipping into the semi-consciousness that is elven sleep.  
  
When he awoke again it was the middle of the night and there was a gaping space where Ana's body should have been. He got up quietly so as not to disturb any of his friends and moved stealthily outside into the night. Something higher than logic told him which path to take and he stepped lightly down a trail to his left until he came to a large clearing.  
  
Legolas tread softly up to the large rock where Ana was sitting staring up into the stars, searching for an answer to some deep question. She started as he slid onto the rock beside her, then relaxed as she saw who it was. For a while the two sat side by side staring up at the sky each thinking their private thoughts.  
  
Finally Legolas broke the silence and asked, "Ana, tell me, what are your thoughts? I know at least part of why you're upset, but there's more, isn't there? Let me in, let me help you."  
  
She turned, her stormy gray eyes gazing into his piercing blue ones. Their gazes held for a moment, then Ana turned away and sighed.  
  
At first the elf thought she thought she wasn't going to answer, and was surprised when she started speaking.  
  
"Do you ever feel..." she began, "do you ever feel like you could drop off the face of Middle Earth, and no one would notice or care?"  
  
Her face was turned away from him, looking intently into the nearby trees, but he could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. He knew that she would view him seeing her cry as a weakness. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her close saying simply, "I would care."  
  
Sniffing she tried to pull away and hide her face, but he kept a firm grip and finally she relaxed against him. Too much had been taken out of her to fight back.  
  
"Crying isn't a weakness, Ana, it's a sign of life, of having a heart. I know you think that nobody cares about you, but for once you are wrong." He laid his forehead on the top of her head, and rocked her back and forth as she began to sob. Legolas held her until all her tears were spent and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Aragorn found them like that as the sun was rising and sighed. He had known the two were very close, but he hadn't expected... Legolas stirred and Aragorn once again cursed his humanness. He seemed to have a talent for coming up on the two in awkward moments. It was obvious Ana had been crying, finally, and he knew it would be hard enough for her to face Legolas, much more himself. But of course Legolas sensed his presence after a moment.  
  
Without turning around, he said as softly as possible, trying to keep Ana's sensitive ears from catching his voice and wake her up, "Do you need something, mellon nin?" Legolas wasn't annoyed with Aragorn, he was annoyed with himself. He should have known better than to fall asleep, he should have been gone long before his leaving would disturb her. But after her first good sleep in what must have been a very long time, Ariana would be very sensitive to all movements.  
  
As if to prove his point, Ana stirred against him and Aragorn cursed lightly. She startled them both by saying, "Aragorn, really, such language in front of a lady." Turning to the form beside her she questioned in a fake annoyed manner, "And you, must you think so loudly? Goodness, it's enough to wake a dead Sensor."  
  
Legolas started to blush pink, berating himself for forgetting how open her mind was when she slept. They had found that out the hard way once before, an incident he would rather not remember just now. Or let Aragorn know about for that matter.  
  
Aragorn stared down at Ana in some shock. Truth be told he had forgotten how good her hearing was and it was plain disconcerting to have two friends who could hear you coming before they even saw you. And one could read your mind! This just wasn't fair. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." The speaker was a tall blonde elf with a decidedly unpleasant expression on his face. He was clearly the leader of the group for he stepped forward from the others who held their arrows steady. Legolas had strung his bow immediately and stood bravely facing the elven archers. Aragorn recognized the elf, and after a moment so did Legolas. It was Haldir, the warden of Lothlorien. They had nothing to fear from him.  
Haldir led them to a raised stone platform where they stood discussing the situation. Aragorn and Legolas knew Haldir from their travels together when they were all younger, and they were the negotiators for both parties. They stood speaking in elvish since all three knew the language, but Gimli being a dwarf, rudely asked why they did not use words they could all understand. At this Haldir became hostile and replied that they had not had dealings with the dwarves for a very long time, to which Gimli gave an insult that Aragorn immediately reprimanded him for. Next came Frodo, and here Haldir paused and looked down at the little hobbit. "You bring a great evil with you, Frodo Baggins. You can go no farther." Aragorn pulled Haldir to the side and began speaking rapidly to him in elvish. Legolas walked over to Ana laying a hand on her shoulder. She stood staring straight ahead right where Legolas had left her when they arrived. Due to her lack of movement and sound she had been overlooked by Haldir. Or perhaps, he thought, Haldir knew that she would not respond to him and decided not to press the matter. He moved in front of her and looked deeply into her eyes. All of a sudden he felt her mental wall go down, and his touch on her shoulder transferred her emotions to him. He was assaulted with a wave of terror and grief; he was almost blinded by the pain he felt. Amidst it all was a cry for help, a desperate call to be saved from the sea of sorrow she was drowning in. The grief was locking a door; she was trapped inside her mind and there was no way out. Just as suddenly as it had begun the flood of emotions stopped and Legolas stood panting in front of Ana. He realized that Ana had just let him in, because even this kind of distress could not knock out the wall that she had built around herself. A wall built to protect herself from every possible enemy. She was scared by what was happening to her and she was looking to him for comfort. He would see her eyes flash again if it was the last thing he did.  
Ana was enclosed in a tight dark space. No matter how hard the tried she just couldn't get out. She was surrounded by her grief, her sorrow and fear holding her and locking the only way out. She was trapped by her inability to let other people in. Ana realized to late that she should have asked Legolas for help with the dreams, should have trusted him enough to open her heart to him. Now the fears and doubts and sorrows that had been building up inside her for so long were finally so high that the wall around her heart was near impenetrable. Gandalf's death had been the last straw, the last brick in the wall, the key that locked the door. There was no way out, she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think. How badly she longed to speak to Legolas, to have him comfort her and tell her it was all right. All of a sudden Gandalf's words came back to her: "Always know, Maranwe, there are people in the world who only want to love you and not hurt you. Even if I can not be there, if it is at all possible Legolas will be. For that is the way with friendship." She knew what she had to do. When Legolas came over she felt vaguely his hand on her shoulder and concentrated on knocking down at least a part of the wall. He would feel it, they had practiced enough to where they could practically read each others minds. And they were best friends. That had to count for something. Finally she felt the wall go down and all her emotions flood out. She felt them wash out of her and his hand tighten as they hit his mind. She focused on the word help, and the feeling that came with the word. But the resistance to sharing her emotions she had worked so hard to build up would not be silenced for long and the wall snapped back into place. But somewhere in the darkness was a faint glow. Estel... hope.  
Legolas looked over to Aragorn and Haldir. He caught a snatch of their conversation and gasped. They were going to Caras Galadhorn, the home of the Lord and Lady of the Wood. The road was long and Ana still could not go forward without assistance. There was some difficulty when Haldir had to blindfold them but all was quickly solved by Haldir taking over the steering of Ana himself. Legolas trusted him with her, he knew from experience that Haldir was able to be trusted and if neither he nor Aragorn could take the girl Haldir was the next best choice. They walked until they entered the grand city of Lothlorien. They had an audience with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Standing before the rulers of the mighty elf kingdom the members of the Fellowship felt as though their minds were open to inspection. She entered the mind of each one in turn and promised them things that they much desired to give up the quest, but none were willing to desert. When she got to Legolas she met some resistance. He automatically put up a mental block, just because of all the surprise attack training sessions he had been through with Ana. Lady Galadriel was impressed, this elf could fight her. There was some kind of connection between him and the girl. Ah, yes, the girl. She was special. One of the lost Sensors. But she was hurt, terribly hurt. Galadriel gently probed at the wall around Ana's mind and found a small week spot. She smiled slightly to herself when she realized what the week spot was and then spoke telepathically to Ana. It's all right, little one. Soon your troubles will trouble you no longer. Sleep well tonight, in the morning life will have a new meaning. Your mind and heart will be renewed. Trust him, that's where you will find your healing. I can't help you, you have to help yourself.  
  
After being excused from the gathering, Legolas put his arm around Ana's shoulders and drew her away from the Lord and Lady to where the group would be sleeping. Choosing a soft pile of blankets in a darker corner he gently sat Ana down in the middle of her bed. He pulled off her weapons and laid them carefully in a pile beside him on the ground. The soft tunic and breeches she was wearing would be plenty comfortable to sleep in, so he pulled the blankets up over her and sat on the edge staring down at her now sleeping form. Legolas jumped in surprise when Ana's hand snaked out and grasped his own. Sighing he settled back, preparing to get comfortable. As long as she wanted him there he would stay. It had been a long day and before he knew it, he was slipping into the semi-consciousness that is elven sleep.  
  
When he awoke again it was the middle of the night and there was a gaping space where Ana's body should have been. He got up quietly so as not to disturb any of his friends and moved stealthily outside into the night. Something higher than logic told him which path to take and he stepped lightly down a trail to his left until he came to a large clearing.  
  
Legolas tread softly up to the large rock where Ana was sitting staring up into the stars, searching for an answer to some deep question. She started as he slid onto the rock beside her, then relaxed as she saw who it was. For a while the two sat side by side staring up at the sky each thinking their private thoughts.  
  
Finally Legolas broke the silence and asked, "Ana, tell me, what are your thoughts? I know at least part of why you're upset, but there's more, isn't there? Let me in, let me help you."  
  
She turned, her stormy gray eyes gazing into his piercing blue ones. Their gazes held for a moment, then Ana turned away and sighed.  
  
At first the elf thought she thought she wasn't going to answer, and was surprised when she started speaking.  
  
"Do you ever feel..." she began, "do you ever feel like you could drop off the face of Middle Earth, and no one would notice or care?"  
  
Her face was turned away from him, looking intently into the nearby trees, but he could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. He knew that she would view him seeing her cry as a weakness. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her close saying simply, "I would care."  
  
Sniffing she tried to pull away and hide her face, but he kept a firm grip and finally she relaxed against him. Too much had been taken out of her to fight back.  
  
"Crying isn't a weakness, Ana, it's a sign of life, of having a heart. I know you think that nobody cares about you, but for once you are wrong." He laid his forehead on the top of her head, and rocked her back and forth as she began to sob. Legolas held her until all her tears were spent and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Aragorn found them like that as the sun was rising and sighed. He had known the two were very close, but he hadn't expected... Legolas stirred and Aragorn once again cursed his humanness. He seemed to have a talent for coming up on the two in awkward moments. It was obvious Ana had been crying, finally, and he knew it would be hard enough for her to face Legolas, much more himself. But of course Legolas sensed his presence after a moment.  
  
Without turning around, he said as softly as possible, trying to keep Ana's sensitive ears from catching his voice and wake her up, "Do you need something, mellon nin?" Legolas wasn't annoyed with Aragorn, he was annoyed with himself. He should have known better than to fall asleep, he should have been gone long before his leaving would disturb her. But after her first good sleep in what must have been a very long time, Ariana would be very sensitive to all movements.  
  
As if to prove his point, Ana stirred against him and Aragorn cursed lightly. She startled them both by saying, "Aragorn, really, such language in front of a lady." Turning to the form beside her she questioned in a fake annoyed manner, "And you, must you think so loudly? Goodness, it's enough to wake a dead Sensor."  
  
Legolas started to blush pink, berating himself for forgetting how open her mind was when she slept. They had found that out the hard way once before, an incident he would rather not remember just now. Or let Aragorn know about for that matter.  
  
Aragorn stared down at Ana in some shock. Truth be told he had forgotten how good her hearing was and it was plain disconcerting to have two friends who could hear you coming before they even saw you. And one could read your mind! This just wasn't fair.  
  
Legolas looked over to Aragorn and Haldir. He caught a snatch of their conversation and gasped. They were going to Caras Galadhorn, the home of the Lord and Lady of the Wood. The road was long and Ana still could not go forward without assistance. There was some difficulty when Haldir had to blindfold them but all was quickly solved by Haldir taking over the steering of Ana himself. Legolas trusted him with her, he knew from experience that Haldir was able to be trusted and if neither he nor Aragorn could take the girl Haldir was the next best choice. They walked until they entered the grand city of Lothlorien. They had an audience with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Standing before the rulers of the mighty elf kingdom the members of the Fellowship felt as though their minds were open to inspection. She entered the mind of each one in turn and promised them things that they much desired to give up the quest, but none were willing to desert. When she got to Legolas she met some resistance. He automatically put up a mental block, just because of all the surprise attack training sessions he had been through with Ana. Lady Galadriel was impressed, this elf could fight her. There was some kind of connection between him and the girl. Ah, yes, the girl. She was special. One of the lost Sensors. But she was hurt, terribly hurt. Galadriel gently probed at the wall around Ana's mind and found a small week spot. She smiled slightly to herself when she realized what the week spot was and then spoke telepathically to Ana.  
  
***It's all right, little one. Soon your troubles will trouble you no longer. Sleep well tonight, in the morning life will have a new meaning. Your mind and heart will be renewed. Trust him, that's where you will find your healing. I can't help you, you have to help yourself.***  
  
After being excused from the gathering, Legolas put his arm around Ana's shoulders and drew her away from the Lord and Lady to where the group would be sleeping. Choosing a soft pile of blankets in a darker corner he gently sat Ana down in the middle of her bed. He pulled off her weapons and laid them carefully in a pile beside him on the ground. The soft tunic and breeches she was wearing would be plenty comfortable to sleep in, so he pulled the blankets up over her and sat on the edge staring down at her now sleeping form.  
  
Legolas jumped in surprise when Ana's hand snaked out and grasped his own. Sighing he settled back, preparing to get comfortable. As long as she wanted him there he would stay. It had been a long day and before he knew it, he was slipping into the semi-consciousness that is elven sleep.  
  
When he awoke again it was the middle of the night and there was a gaping space where Ana's body should have been. He got up quietly so as not to disturb any of his friends and moved stealthily outside into the night. Something higher than logic told him which path to take and he stepped lightly down a trail to his left until he came to a large clearing.  
  
Legolas tread softly up to the large rock where Ana was sitting staring up into the stars, searching for an answer to some deep question. She started as he slid onto the rock beside her, then relaxed as she saw who it was. For a while the two sat side by side staring up at the sky each thinking their private thoughts.  
  
Finally Legolas broke the silence and asked, "Ana, tell me, what are your thoughts? I know at least part of why you're upset, but there's more, isn't there? Let me in, let me help you."  
  
She turned, her stormy gray eyes gazing into his piercing blue ones. Their gazes held for a moment, then Ana turned away and sighed.  
  
At first the elf thought she thought she wasn't going to answer, and was surprised when she started speaking.  
  
"Do you ever feel..." she began, "do you ever feel like you could drop off the face of Middle Earth, and no one would notice or care?"  
  
Her face was turned away from him, looking intently into the nearby trees, but he could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. He knew that she would view him seeing her cry as a weakness. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her close saying simply, "I would care."  
  
Sniffing she tried to pull away and hide her face, but he kept a firm grip and finally she relaxed against him. Too much had been taken out of her to fight back.  
  
"Crying isn't a weakness, Ana, it's a sign of life, of having a heart. I know you think that nobody cares about you, but for once you are wrong." He laid his forehead on the top of her head, and rocked her back and forth as she began to sob. Legolas held her until all her tears were spent and she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Aragorn found them like that as the sun was rising and sighed. He had known the two were very close, but he hadn't expected... Legolas stirred and Aragorn once again cursed his humanness. He seemed to have a talent for coming up on the two in awkward moments. It was obvious Ana had been crying, finally, and he knew it would be hard enough for her to face Legolas, much more himself. But of course Legolas sensed his presence after a moment.  
  
Without turning around, he said as softly as possible, trying to keep Ana's sensitive ears from catching his voice and wake her up, "Do you need something, mellon nin?" Legolas wasn't annoyed with Aragorn, he was annoyed with himself. He should have known better than to fall asleep, he should have been gone long before his leaving would disturb her. But after her first good sleep in what must have been a very long time, Ariana would be very sensitive to all movements.  
  
As if to prove his point, Ana stirred against him and Aragorn cursed lightly. She startled them both by saying, "Aragorn, really, such language in front of a lady." Turning to the form beside her she questioned in a fake annoyed manner, "And you, must you think so loudly? Goodness, it's enough to wake a dead Sensor."  
  
Legolas started to blush pink, berating himself for forgetting how open her mind was when she slept. They had found that out the hard way once before, an incident he would rather not remember just now. Or let Aragorn know about for that matter.  
  
Aragorn stared down at Ana in some shock. Truth be told he had forgotten how good her hearing was and it was plain disconcerting to have two friends who could hear you coming before they even saw you. And one could read your mind! This just wasn't fair.  
  
*********  
  
Ana: YAY! We got reviews.  
  
Me: Don't you mean YOU got reviews?  
  
Ana: What's the difference?  
  
Me: *to side* Spoiled, selfish, snobby... What? No, I said sweet, talented, wonderful... What garbage, stupid character taking over my life.  
  
Ana: You created me. Just for that I think I'm gonna make your story more difficult for you. I'm not cooperating anymore! *pouts*  
  
Me: I knew I should have left you with Angelsmile, I just knew it. Anyways, everyone please review! It makes me happy, even if it does just feed my annoying character's already over large ego! Maybe I could have a nice even fifteen??? Pretty please? Luv y'all, bye! 


	8. Preview Chapter 8

EVERYONE MUST READ THIS NOTE!!!!!  Ok, sorry about that but I had to get everyone's attention somehow.  I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in practically forever but I was in the Grand Canyon for a week on a school trip, and then right when I got home I got sick, and it was Easter weekend and I had a lot to do for church, and a small problem with one of my best friends.  And now on top of all that I'm leaving tomorrow for Virginia.  Which means no internet.  Which means no posting.  I apologize profusely for that and I'm giving y'all a little preview of what's to come in the next chapter.  It's the very beginning of what I've already got written, just to keep everyone happy until I can get you up a real chapter.  I'm taking me computer and working on the story so I hope I'll get a lot done.  For now though I desperately need some advice.  I kinda sorta know where I want this to go, but I'm a bit at a lost as to how to get there or even exactly how I want it to turn out.  So I have some questions I would love for people to give me their opinion on.  I can't say I'm going to do precisely what everyone says but I would like to know the general opinion.  I don't have enough readers that I can afford to just completely disregard their wants because, well let's face it, if I love one or two I'm down to like 8 people who actually read this.  My goal is to keep everyone happy here.  Please, tell me what you think about these subjects:

1) How many of you REALLY do like Ana?  Does anyone seriously want her out of the story and someone new in her place or should I make sure that she ends up with Legolas at the end?

2) Does Ana need some competition for Legolas's affections or should it just be her alone?

3) I think I want to have Legolas and Ana move apart (just for a while so far!) and I need to figure out which of them decides to cool it.  I have an idea so far, but I'd like to know what everyone else thinks.

4) Is anyone seriously opposed to AU (and I mean REALLY REALLY AU-ness) because that has a major bearing on some new characters I want to bring in.

All right, I'll give whoever I think contributes the most helpful suggestions a part in my story if they so desire so I hope that spurs everyone on to review.  I love y'all, thanks for sticking with me through all this!  Without further ado, here is the preview!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ana snorted haughtily at Aragorn and said, "Sulking doesn't become you, Estel.  Jealousy's really not your emotion."

The man looked taken aback at the fact that she had just read his mind.  He spluttered incomprehensibly, "You… you… I can't… Oh!"  He started off muttering under his breath, "Can't even think around here without someone prying into your mind."

Legolas was struggling not to burst out laughing at the scene that had played out before him.  Unfortunately it wasn't enough, because strangled gasps of laughter escaped through his lips.

Aragorn whirled back around to face his best friends and caught the look in Legolas's eye as he watched Ana giggle softly at the two of them and her little trick.  A smirk crossed his face.  He knew how to get revenge. 

With all the dignity he could muster he swept over to Ana and bent over to whisper in her ear.  This made Legolas suspicious, but he couldn't help feeling admiration at her beauty.  The way her body shook when she laughed was so graceful, and her mirth brought the spark back to her eyes.  Against his will his eyes traveled down below her face and lacked on her chest.

Suddenly Ana's voice filled his mind and said sarcastically, "Come on, your highness, control your hormones.  My face is a few inches above where you're looking." 

He felt himself blush a deep pink all the way to the tips of his ears as he slowly dragged his eyes up to meet hers.

Ana's breath seemed to be stuck in her lungs as the brilliant sapphire eyes met hers.  The world seemed to stand still around them as elf and sensor stared at each other, Aragorn completely forgotten.  Sparks seemed to fly between them.  Their souls joined, not being separate feelings or emotions, but blending into one mix of feelings.

Aragorn could practically feel the electricity charging through the air around him.  Obviously he had stumbled across them at the wrong time.  He slipped away as quietly as he could, although he doubted either of them would have noticed an earthquake.

The connection lasted for another minute before Ana was able to look away from the deadlock her eyes were trapped in.  It hit her then like a ton of bricks what was happening.  She was letting someone in; there was someone who might know as much about her as she did about herself.  This was exactly what her father had warned her about and told her not to do.  

Quickly she stood up and walked away, hurrying into the trees around her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remember everyone, review!  I know this was just a preview but I have those questions that desperately need answering unless you want this fic to wander aimlessly through Middle Earth going absolutely nowhere.  Please, please review!


	9. You Don't Understand

Look, I'm back!!!  Isn't everyone just overjoyed?  No, you don't have to say anything, I know you are.  Thanks so much for your reviews everyone, they were so helpful (look at the end for individual comments).  I've had this chapter ready for a while, but everything's just kind of been piling on me at once and I haven't been coping too well.  Basically I've been trapped in an itsy bitsy nervous breakdown and haven't been able to get anything up.  But here I am, even if I'm not in top form.  Anyways, here you go, nice long depressing (just a little) chapter.  The product of listening to Evanescence whilst writing. I should hurry up now, I'm supposed to be doing my Algebra homework before I have to leave to go back to school for Chorus practice.  Stupid homework!__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ana snorted haughtily at Aragorn and said, "Sulking doesn't become you, Estel.  Jealousy's really not your emotion."

The man looked taken aback at the fact that she had just read his mind.  He spluttered incomprehensibly, "You… you… I can't… Oh!"  He started off muttering under his breath, "Can't even think around here without someone prying into your mind."

Legolas was struggling not to burst out laughing at the scene that had played out before him.  Unfortunately it wasn't enough, because strangled gasps of laughter escaped through his lips.

Aragorn whirled back around to face his best friends and caught the look in Legolas's eye as he watched Ana giggle softly at the two of them and her little trick.  A smirk crossed his face.  He knew how to get revenge. 

With all the dignity he could muster he swept over to Ana and bent over to whisper in her ear.  This made Legolas suspicious, but he couldn't help feeling admiration at her beauty.  The way her body shook when she laughed was so graceful, and her mirth brought the spark back to her eyes.  Against his will his eyes traveled down below her face and lacked on her chest.

Suddenly Ana's voice filled his mind and said sarcastically, "Come on, your highness, control your hormones.  My face is a few inches above where you're looking." 

He felt himself blush a deep pink all the way to the tips of his ears as he slowly dragged his eyes up to meet hers.

Ana's breath seemed to be stuck in her lungs as the brilliant sapphire eyes met hers.  The world seemed to stand still around them as elf and sensor stared at each other, Aragorn completely forgotten.  Sparks seemed to fly between them.  Their souls joined, not being separate feelings or emotions, but blending into one mix of feelings.

Aragorn could practically feel the electricity charging through the air around him.  Obviously he had stumbled across them at the wrong time.  He slipped away as quietly as he could, although he doubted either of them would have noticed an earthquake.

The connection lasted for another minute before Ana was able to look away from the deadlock her eyes were trapped in.  It hit her then like a ton of bricks what was happening.  She was letting someone in; there was someone who might know as much about her as she did about herself.  This was exactly what her father had warned her about and told her not to do.  

Quickly she stood up and walked away, hurrying into the trees around her.  Picking up on the sounds of Aragorn's footsteps ahead of her she sped up her pace and was soon in sight of the man.  Ana called out his name softly and he stopped and turned to her.

"Ana, what are you doing here?  You seemed a bit… erm… busy, a moment ago.  And where is Legolas?"

She shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze and quickly lied, "I wanted to talk to you about when we were leaving Lorien.  I know we only just arrived, and that this place is a safe haven, but I need to move on.  I can feel that something about this place is quieting my grief and I don't feel that it is fair to Gandalf's memory to use elven magic as pain medication."

Aragorn could tell that she wasn't telling him the complete truth but felt it would be unwise to push her to discuss a subject she obviously did not want to go into.  Instead he nodded slowly at her words, pondering what she had said.

"You're right, Ana, there is magic here, much the same type as your own.  The pain does feel less than it would outside these borders.  But you do have a point when you say we should leave soon.  The longer we are here the easier it will be for Sauron to find the Ring.  We will leave in a few days."

In some ways Ana was glad that they would be leaving soon.  She did want to continue on with their journey.  It would be a distraction from Gandalf's death and the fact that she was going to have to distance herself from Legolas.  In other ways she did not want to go.  There was more of a chance she could avoid Legolas as long as they remained in Lorien.  On the open trail it would be practically impossible.  

She sighed deeply as she made her way back to her small room.  This was turning out to be a very complicated adventure.

*****

Ana successfully managed to avoid Legolas for the rest of their stay in Lorien, though Legolas had no idea why she was avoiding him.   He couldn't understand what he had done and it was eating him up inside.  

Since she hadn't been spending time with Legolas, Ana had to find someone else to pass the time with.  She had talked to Haldir the same day she left Legolas, and the two became good friends.  He had helped her improve her Elvish and she, in turn, had talked to him about her life before she had turned up in Mirkwood.  The thing that fascinated him most was some of the songs that she would sing for him. One day they were sitting out in a clearing when he asked her to sing a song for him once more.  They would be leaving the next day, and he knew that he would miss the songs.

Ana never thought her voice was that great, but Haldir seemed to like it and she would never begrudge him a last wish before she left.  Neither knew if they would ever see each other again, and it saddened them, for they had become close friends in the short time that they had spent together.  So she started to sing, not knowing that Legolas was walking nearby.

//I'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all my, childish fears.

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave, me alone.//

Legolas stopped short when Ana started to sing.  He had never heard her voice before and the words of the song captured his heart.  Something about them just seemed familiar.

//These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time can not erase.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have, all of me. //

He was floored when she sang the next bit.  The words seemed to hit home with him, telling exactly what he was going through.

//You used to captivate me,

By your resonating light,

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,

Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away,

All the sanity in me. //

Legolas was starting to realize just what it was that he felt towards his best friend, and it was a bit more than friendly.

//These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time can not erase.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your tears, 

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have, all of me. //

His eyes started to water and he thought his heart might be breaking.  She didn't know.

//I tried so hard to tell myself

That you're gone.

But though you're still with me,

I've been alone along. //

She didn't understand what he was feeling.  The realization almost doubled him over.

//When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have, all of me. //

Her voice cut through his heart like a knife, slicing away the wall that the many centuries had built to protect him.

// All of me, oh

me, oh, me. //

The song ended and he heard Ana and Haldir walk away, with Haldir praising Ana for her marvelous job on the song.  'Yes, marvelous,' he thought to himself, 'what a weapon.  To hit a man when he's down, now that's harsh.'  He knew it wasn't fair to think like that, there was no way she could know what he was going through or that he was listening to her.  It was only coincidence. 

Legolas planned to stay there until the last possible moment, since he didn't think he could face Ana just yet.  His plans were altered, however, when Gimli suddenly burst into the clearing.  While Ana had been spending more time with Haldir, Legolas had been getting to know the dwarf better.  Really, in so far as dwarves went, this dwarf wasn't so bad.  He had some appreciation for things outside the smelly mines.

"What are you doing out here alone, laddie?" Gimli asked his new friend.

The dwarf was secretly worried about how Legolas had been acting lately.  Any fool could see that he was taken with Ana, except for, well, Ana.  The girl just never would learn, and now the elf was paying for his attachment dearly.  

"Nothing, Gimli, just trying to think." 

Gimli could tell that he was annoyed at the interruption, but it just didn't seem right to leave him out to brood and mope all by himself.  He would never get over his broken heart if he didn't try and move about some and take his mind off it.  Besides, the girl hadn't said that she wanted things to be over (even though they had never really begun) she just hadn't been spending time with her best friend.  Sighing, he shook his head.  Immortals could be so moody sometimes.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Legolas's voice.

"Does something amuse you, my friend?"

"Nothing, Master Elf, I was only pondering on how we should spend our last night here in Lorien.  I shall greatly miss this place once we have left."

The elf nodded slowly, wondering how he could manipulate their plans so that he wouldn't have to spend any of the evening with Ana.  It was just too hard trying to hide his true feelings from her when she obviously didn't feel the same way that he did.  Why did he have to go and fall in love with his best friend?  Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone?

*****

The next morning came sooner than some in the Fellowship would have liked.  Most of the hobbits were quite happy in the woodland paradise and had no desire to leave.  Only Frodo understood the necessity of moving on towards their goal.  For he was the one who had to bear the burden of the Ring, and outside of Lorien it would only grow heavier and harder to cope with.  

Ana's heart went out to him, as they stood in a line on the bank of the Anduin River being wrapped in elvish cloaks.  She gave Haldir a small smile as he fastened the broach at her throat and straightened the cloak around her shoulders.  While she knew that it was time to move on, she also knew that she would miss her new friend greatly.

Lady Galadriel gave each of them gifts perfectly suited to each of their needs.  Ana was the last, after Aragorn.  Around her neck, Lady Galadriel hung a small pendent.  It was formed in the shape of a moon with a small star suspended in it.  The jewel seemed to be made out of crystal but it was warm to the touch and seemed harder than crystal.

"For the pain," the elf said softly.  "When you leave these lands, you will be hit with more pain and suffering than any being should have to bear.  And, of course, you will not only have to deal with your own but all the others pain.  This will help lessen all those things."

Ana gazed up at the Lady in amazement and wonder.  

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel.  You have given me more than I deserve."

After Aragorn had a short counsel with Lord Celeborn and Haldir, the boats that the elves had given them were placed in the water and the company took their places.  Haldir watched from the shore as Ana squeezed into the front of Aragorn's boat with Frodo and Sam.  It was a tight fit, but there was no where else for her to sit, and she didn't really mind too much.

They journeyed on all day until nightfall, and then they pulled the boats up onto the shore and prepared to make a temporary camp since the journey would continue come morning.

Ana found a spot somewhat separated from the others as was her custom while they were traveling.  It wasn't that she had any qualms about sleeping in the midst of men, even if she was the only woman, but she had been raised to sleep separately from men and boys and old habits die hard.  Quickly she rolled out her blankets she would sleep on, and created a small table out of her pack.  Adding homey touches to her wilderness "bedroom" made the journey seem less depressing.

While Ana was acting womanly, as Boromir had once termed her habit of setting camp, Legolas tossed down his pack next to Aragorn's and, with a discontented murmur towards the general group, wandered off into the forest.  It was obvious to see that he did not feel comfortable with the situation.  He had already warned Aragorn that there was evil on these banks, but the man would not listen.

For once Ana was inclined to agree with the elf.  She, too, felt the wickedness as though it were pressing in upon her lungs, shortening her breath and closing her throat.  Given the choice she would have them move on, but as it was she was not.  

Looking around the gathering, Ana noticed that Legolas was not with the others.  She decided to ask Aragorn where he had gone.  Over the past few days she had become increasingly worried about her friend.  He wasn't acting himself lately, and she didn't dare to think that her avoidance of him could be the cause.  

Aragorn looked at her strangely when she questioned the whereabouts of Legolas.  He just couldn't understand what game this girl was playing.  Her gift was supposed to be sharing other people's emotions, but it was obvious she couldn't see what she was doing to Legolas.  One minute she was leading him on, the next pushing him away. 

Reluctantly Ana was informed that the elf had gone into the forest, most like to be alone.  Aragorn advised her not to bother him, but she thought she might be able to help him if he was in pain or distress.  So she set off in the direction the others indicated to her that he had taken.

Ana found him perched lightly on a log, staring bleakly off into the trees.  His eyes were clouded with what looked like the beginnings of tears, and his shoulders were bowed in defeat.  She moved so softly that he did not realize she was there until she had sat down next to him and laid a comforting hand on his arm.

All at once everything he had been struggling with the past few days piled upon him, with the weight of her hand.  He heard her asking him what was the matter, and was it anything that she could help him with.  There was no way he could answer truthfully.  How can you tell someone: I fell in love with you, and I thought you loved me too but all you do is push me away?  At the same time, though, he wasn't sure if he could lie to her.  Always before she had seen right through his fibs straight to the truth. 

He heard himself stammer while he was still thinking, "I've only just realized how important our mission is.  I mean, I always knew it was important but now I see that the fate of my people, of all the people, rests on the success of our quest."

When she accepted his lie without question, he couldn't decide whether to be disappointed or relieved.  It might have almost been reassuring if she had searched his soul for the truth, like a sign of caring.  She truly did not understand what he was going through.

In her heart, Ana felt that Legolas wasn't telling the truth.  But really, when she thought about it, they were very close.  Too close for her comfort.  She decided to exercise the policy of taking what he was willing to tell her, and not prying for more.  All she could do now was sit with him and be supportive, like any good friend would do.  Because, after all, that's what they were.  Only that and nothing more.  Right? Of course.

Legolas felt an overwhelming need for solitude just then.  It was just too painful to be around Ana, with her asking what was wrong and being sympathetic.  He hated lying to her, and about anything else he would have never even considered it.  But there was no way he could be truthful with her.  Eventually, even if it took centuries, he was sure his heart would, maybe not mend, but at least stop bleeding.  

"Ana, I think… I think I need to be alone now to ponder upon this.  If you could…"

Ana took her cue and stood, a hand hovering over his shoulder.

"If you want to talk later, well, you know where to find me."

When he nodded, she turned and made her way back into camp to help the others fix supper.  Not that they needed her help.  She really wasn't that good a cook, especially compared to the hobbits and only tended to get in the way.

Boromir was sitting on the edge of the group, all alone.  Making a quick decision, Ana went over and sat down with him on the ground. 

He could sense that there was something weighing heavily on her mind, and - after a moment's hesitation – decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Ana, I haven't gotten to know you as well as I should like, but I can tell something is bothering you.  If it would help to talk about it…"

Ana carefully weighed her options.  On one hand she felt as if she shouldn't be talking about her and Legolas's private lives, but on the other she desperately needed to talk to an unbiased person.  That side quickly won out.

"It's just something that has been going on with Legolas and, well, I guess me, too."

"May I speak bluntly?"

Her nod prompted him to go ahead, so he took his opportunity and did so.

"I don't know either of you very well, but I can see some things.  For instance, I can see that Legolas is crazy about you, and I thought you felt the same about him.  But lately, every time he would try and get close to you all you would do is turn around and leave.  I sure don't know what to make of it, and I'm betting he doesn't either."

"Boromir, I thought I loved him.  I really thought I did.  But from the time I was born my father always told me that the only way I would be safe was to distance myself from others.  I think he may have had some idea of what I really was, since it was his family that the power passed down through.  Every time I got close to someone he would pull me away.  I can hear his voice in my mind telling me to move on."

"I know something myself of fathers who like to control.  And I'm not saying that you should not honor your father's wisdom.  I'm just telling you that at some point you're going to have to decide – whose voice are you going to listen to: your voice or your father's?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I stare but you don't notice_

_I whisper your name but you don't hear_

_I reach out my hand to touch your arm_

_But you're not there_

_You don't understand why I am crying_

_You don't understand why I'm in pain_

_You don't see my heart inside is breaking_

_You don't understand why I'm this way_

_You are my best friend in the world_

_You say that you know me like I know myself_

_But if that's the truth then why can't you see_

_The big crack on my heart?___

_You don't understand why I am crying_

_You don't understand why I'm in pain_

_You don't see my heart inside is breaking_

_You don't understand why I'm this way_

_I sit in tears_

_And you take my hand_

_And you ask me what is wrong._

_But how can I tell you_

_That you are the reason_

_I just can't move on?_

_You don't understand why I am crying_

_You don't understand why I'm in pain_

_You don't see my heart inside is breaking_

_You don't understand why I'm this way_

_Somewhere along the way I slipped_

_And I fell in love with you._

_But there's no way to let you know_

_No way I can get through_

_'Cause you don't understand_

_No, you don't understand_

_Oh, baby, you don't understand._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: HA! This time I can actually claim I own something!  True, it's not anything Lord of the Rings, cuz that belongs to Tolkien and his estate or whatever, and I don't own "My Immortal", cuz that belongs to Evanescence.  But I DO own that last song there, called "You Don't Understand".  Yes, I wrote it myself and it belongs to me.  So don't steal it!  I will know.  I have ways. *spooky voice*

**Austin B. – **babble babble babble… the story of my life.  Hehe.  Thanks so much for your reviews, I love it when I get new reviewers.  I know what you mean about the whole romantic television thing. That's the kind of writing I like to do.  I'm glad that someone thinks I'm funny besides my friend Suzanne.  I hate to break it to you, but your heart may be pining just a _little_ bit longer.  *evil laugh* Ok, sorry.  Anyways, thanks!

**Angelsmile06 **– Um, sorry about the whole Ana chasing Bridget thing.  WE had a talk and it won't be happening again. *turns and glares over shoulder at Ana who smiles innocently*  Stupid character.  Thanks for the tip about that chapter repeating, I went back and fixed it.  Thank you soooo much for actually answering my questions.  You were the only one who did that and it really helped me a lot.  I think that you're going to like where I'm going with this.  Maybe.  I hope so, because you've been my most faithful reviewer.  Since you're the only one who answered the questions, you get to be a character in the story if you so desire.  Just tell me what you think.  Gob bless you!

**nilimade**– You have no idea how encouraging your review was.  I love knowing that more people are reading my story, especially nice people!  There is a lot of work that goes into it, but the pleasure I get from writing it and reviews like yours do make it all worth it.  Hehe.  Well, recently I've been feeling the deep sorrow of the elves, so I'm going to be updating a bit slower than most elves would.  I have figured out that I am an ADD elf, so it takes me a bit.  But have faith, more will come!


	10. Finding the Others

**A/N: Oh, my gosh everybody, I am so sorry.  As Angelsmile dutifully pointed out to me, it has been over a month since I last updated.  I would like to make my excuses however.  First I was in the ****Grand Canyon**** for my 8th grade trip, and then right after I got back I headed off to ****Virginia****.  Well, I got home from ****Virginia**** and homework and everything was really crazy, because exams were coming up.  About that time I figured out that my computer has a virus.  Yes, that's right, I can't use my own internet.  Not much fun is it?  So I'm writing this from ****Hawaii**** (lucky me, it's a great way to start summer vacation) and singing praises that I passed all my exams.  I HATE ALGEBRA!  Whew, ok.  So anyways, for your patience you get two chapters!  Some of you may hate me when I'm done, but I just had to do it this way.  So enjoy, and please review!**

**P.S. I wanted to respond to individual reviews, but my email was so clogged when I finally was able to get on that I had to delete the nice reviews I had wanted to reply to.  So thanks everyone for reviewing, I did read them and they made me feel very special!**

Ana had plenty of time to think about what Boromir had told her.  He had said she had to decide whose voice to listen to.  What did he mean by that?

Sighing, she shook her head in frustration.  She had been pondering on his words all night and all day.  Now they were in the boats again, and had passed through the Argonath.  Aragorn said he thought they would camp at Amon-Hen.

In the boat with Gimli, Legolas was also doing some serious thinking.  The way he saw it, Ana had decided she wanted nothing to do with him.  Even as a friend she had pulled away, the closeness they had once shared gone in a moment.

_Well, fine_, he thought, _if that's the way she wants to be then I'll go along with it.  Who says I need her anyway?_

He chose to ignore the fact that he was lying to himself.  Life was so much easier if you could just learn to overlook the things that upset you.

Aragorn was preoccupied with the things that lay ahead.  So many unknowns clouded his vision.  Oh, how he wished Gandalf were there to help him see the way.  But Gandalf was gone, and the decisions were all up to him.

When they reached the crossing in the river, Aragorn called a halt and the boats were pulled up on the bank.  They would wait until nightfall to try and cross since Orcs patrolled the opposite shore.  Though Legolas was uneasy, the man would not change his mind.

Tempers were high and all were restless as they waited for the next move.  Frodo decided to take a walk, and soon Ana noticed that Boromir was gone as well.  A sense of foreboding filled her and she hurried to Aragorn.

"Mellonamin, tiro.  Frodo and Boromir are not here."  _My friend, look_.

The man glanced around sharply, and called for everyone to spread out and start looking for the two.  Ana followed Legolas, grabbing her bow and arrows as she went, her sword already at her side.

While they were still searching for the two, the horn of Gondor began blowing.

"Boromir!" exclaimed Legolas.  "Aphado nin."  _Follow me_

Ana nodded curtly and ran after the Elf, easily keeping pace with him.  She was shocked at the sight that met her sensitive eyes when they came upon Boromir.  Surrounded by orcs, he was fighting fiercely to protect Merry and Pippin.

Legolas flung himself into the battle, and after a split second Ana followed suit.  Their arrows flew straight and true, until finally they were forced to move to hand to hand combat.

Sleek, deadly elvish weapons sang as they arced and met enemy flesh time and time again.  But Boromir still fought on, more bravely than even the two immortals.

Ana screamed in horror when she saw an Uruk-hai's arrow find its mark in Boromir's chest.  Still he fought. 

A sharp stinging pain in her forearm alerted Ana to another enemy and she whirled to face it, cleanly sending its head flying into a tree.  Another arrow hit Boromir and he crumpled to the ground.  Again he got up and kept fighting!

Ana thought Boromir might never be finished, when it happened.  A third arrow found embedded itself in the man and he fell to the ground.  Her breath caught in her throat as she dealt with her last enemy, when she saw Merry and Pippin being carried off and the head Uruk stand over Boromir, arrow notched and string taught. 

Her sigh of relief when he removed the arrow had barely begun when Aragorn came hurtling through the trees.  The Uruk fought him, and for a moment things seemed to be going badly for her friend.  Just when she thought they might lose two in one day, Aragorn beheaded the foul being and rushed to Boromir's side.

Too overcome with grief to hear what was being said, Ana tried to ease her new friend's passing.  All her strength went into trying to make his last moments somewhat pleasant ones.  So absorbed was she in her task that she failed to notice Legolas and Gimli approach.  There was a rushing sound in her ears equal to the noise of the nearby Anduin.

Ana started in surprise when she felt Legolas slide his arm around her shoulders.  Stiffly she moved aside, separating herself from the other two, leaving a very disturbed Elf behind her.

She watched with a cool detachment as Aragorn said his final farewell to Boromir, and walked over to them.

"They took Merry and Pippin," he said gravely.

_Odd,_ she thought, _everyone I begin to get close to leaves._

"Frodo!" Legolas exclaimed.

The remaining companions ran to the river in time to see two hobbits run their boat up on the opposite bank.

_And yet another parting._

Aragorn refused to cross and follow them.  His goal was to recover Merry and Pippin.

Ana felt oddly detached, separated from the others by some invisible barrier.

Without really registering what was going on, she followed the others back up the dreadful hill.  Running was easy and left time to think.  It was because of her, she decided, that Gandalf and Boromir were dead, just like…

_No_! She wouldn't think about that.  Not now, not ever.  Maybe if she ignored it, it would go away and the memory would cease to be so hauntingly clear.

For three days they ran, never seeing another being.  Gimli began to give up hope, and even Legolas began to wonder, though he kept up a strong outward appearance to help Aragorn.

But Ana never gave up hope.  She never had any to begin with.

Then one day Legolas spied the orcs, far off in the distance.  Ana could have seen them more clearly.  But she didn't want to look.

Just when Ana actually began to bore of running across the plains of Rohan, when she was sure that all she would find would be their bodies, if that, something happened.  A group of men on horseback came from behind them, and the four dove into a small covering of rocks.

When the group had thundered past, Aragorn leapt out of their hiding place and shouted to the riders.  They turned and came back to them, enclosing them in a hostile circle.  How did they know it was hostile?  There were spears about a foot from their noses.

"What are a man, two elves, and a dwarf doing in the Riddermark?" asked a man in a helmet with a long, white horse tail flowing from the top.

He stepped forward into the circle and peered down at them.  A sneer was evident in his voice, making it decidedly unpleasant.  It struck Ana how coarse human voices, those who had not been raised with the elves like Aragorn, were.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli demanded.

"I would chop off your head, _Dwarf_," he sneered dismounting, "if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas threw himself into the exchange, exclaiming, "You would die before your stroke fell."  He notched an arrow in his bow before the words had properly left his mouth.

"Legolas, no! Dartho!" Ana cried, as Aragorn stepped forward and lowered the elf's bow.  Gently admonishing him, Aragorn began to play diplomat.   _Stop_

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathron, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm.  Also with us is Ariana, Sensor of Emotion, One of the Lost.  We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden your king."

Ana became distracted by all the emotions around her while the man, he said his name was Eomer, continued to talk with Aragorn.  Amidst the shock, confusion, and sadness she sensed a restless understanding.

Moving over to Aragorn, she tugged on his sleeve.  "They know where the other Lost Sensors are.  I can feel it, they're close.  They call to me."

All eyes fixed on her as she spoke with Aragorn.  Finally Eomer said, "Yes, we have found the Lost Ones.  They stay here, waiting for the last.  The three camp near Edoras." 

"Three?" Ana questioned.  "Shouldn't there be two?  I was told that there would only be three, counting myself."

Eomer nodded and said, "There were originally only three Sensors.  But one of them had twins, and so the powers are distributed between them.  Gandalf told me many stories when I was young, and the story of the Sensors was my favorite."

Ana made a quick decision and threw caution to the wind asking, "Can you take me to the others?"

Immediately she felt the eyes of her three companions boring into her back.  Still she waited for Eomer's answer.

"Yes, I can tell you the way, and probably even send a guide.  If that is all right with your companions?"

Turning, Ana looked at Aragorn, stubbornly keeping her eyes from seeing the hurt expression she knew Legolas would wear.

"Ana, I'm not sure this is such a good idea.  You don't know what awaits you.  And remember, you pledged your allegiance to the Fellowship.  Can you just leave without a backwards glance?"

"It won't be forever, Aragorn, I will find you again, and hopefully I will have the others with me.  Estel, I've never belonged anywhere in my whole life.  Maybe this time will be different.  Maybe I'll find what I've always wanted: a real family."

Sighing, Aragorn stared off into the distance until turning back to the girl in front of him.  Not much more than a child really.  _She reminds me of myself before Lord Elrond took me, and before I learned what I was meant to be._

"If this is what you need to do, then I want you to go.  It is like my old friend Bilbo said, 'Not all who wander are lost'.  The saying does not only apply to me.  I have full confidence you will find who you are and where you belong."

Ana could feel tears pricking in her eyes at Aragorn's words.

"Hannon le, mellon nîn.  I _will_ find you again."   _Thank you, my friend_

Turning back to Eomer she said, "Well, I guess that means I'm going.  Namarië, Legolas.  Goodbye, Gimli.  Thank you again, Estel."   _Farewell_

Calling to some horses in the back Eomer said, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their previous masters.  Look for your friends, but do not trust or hope.  They have forsaken this land."

A conflicting feeling of regret and hope filled her, leaving a bittersweet tear in her eye.  Feeling a hand on her shoulder she whirled around and faced a boy about her own age, holding two horses.

"This is Moonstar.  She will be your horse for as long as you need her.  I am your guide, Aeron.  I will make sure you get safely to your… well, to the others."

"You are very kind to help me like this.  How soon will we get to the camping place?"

Aeron got a thoughtful look on his face and replied, "For me it is about a day's ride.  For an inexperienced rider it might take two."

Ana smirked softly and said, "I believe I might be able to make it in a day."

With that she swung up onto her horse and looked expectantly at her guide.  He had a flustered expression on his face, but with a respectful nod at Eomer he mounted his horse and motioned for Ana to follow him.

She felt her veins heat, like alcohol warming the blood in every part of her body.  The wind wrapped around her, pulling her forward, and the movements of the powerful horse beneath her gave her new energy.

It's amazing how we never realize how much we love something until we don't have it anymore.  In the same way, during that ride Ana realized how wrong she had been to give up riding.  Sure, she needed to put her past behind her, but not the happy memories.  Only the ones about when she had…

"No," she said softly to herself.  "I'm not going to think about that.  It's ancient history."

But the past cannot be shoved away so easily.  Ana's memories were only subdued for the time being.  And everyone knows that suppressing memories only makes them stronger when they finally do appear.

Aeron was surprised at how well his new companion rode.  Her seat was as good as any Rohan man's.  Then again, perhaps it wasn't so surprising.  After all, she was very elf-like.  Somehow he couldn't be scared of her the way he had been taught to fear the elves.

"You are sad," Ana said suddenly.  "You miss your home and your family, and… your king.  Tell me, is he not well?"

"No, he is far from well.  He knows nothing but what his aide tells to him.  Now you tell me, how did you know that?"

"I read you.  I apologize if it was forward of me, but I like to know who I'm traveling with.  I can't really read your mind, just your emotions and really strong thoughts sometimes."

"Have you ever read anybody's mind?"

"Once.  But we were so close, such good friends, well, it just seemed normal."

Ana thought with a hint of remorse, that she might never have a bond like that again.  But she had to end it.  She had always been so careful not to get close, then Legolas…  She wouldn't let herself hurt him, too.  Sometimes it's better to hurt for a while than to cease existing at all.

"The camp is just over this hill," Aeron said.  "I leave you here; so much power together worries me slightly."

"I understand, Aeron.  Thank you for helping me, and I hope that soon you can come home to your family.  Safe travels."

"Thank you, Lady Ariana.  I trust you will find what you're looking for."

And with a smile and a nod he was gone.  Ana hoped that he would be safe until the horrible war was over, and could go home to the life he had known.

Taking a deep breath she urged Moonstar forward up over the small hill.  Down in a small valley was a small circle of blankets draped over rocks and sticks making a crude tent.  There were three tents, and one of them seemed to serve as a kitchen so the others must be bedrooms.

All of a sudden a head popped out from behind one of the bedroom tents.  Ana caught a flash of auburn curls before the head popped back down. 

In a moment the head reappeared, attached to a 15 year old girl.  She called something and a moment later a boy stuck his head out from inside the kitchen tent.  Uncoiling his tall frame he stepped out, blinking when his eyes were struck by the harsh sunlight.

Ana rode down close to the circle and dismounted, carefully tethering her horse to a small tree, and stepped forward to meet the two.

Her first thought was that there was no way these could be the twins.  The boy had sparkling hazel eyes, and longish, straight black hair.  He was slightly muscular and extremely tan.  The girl had curly auburn hair, soft brown eyes, and terribly sun burned skin that seemed to mix with her freckles.

Suddenly Ana was very scared about what was going to happen.  Talking to new people had never been easy for her, and she had no idea where to start.  Luckily the boy stared for her.

"Who are you?  What are you doing here?"

"I… I'm Ana.  I'm the last Sensor.  The Sensor of Emotion.  Please, tell me that you're the others."

"Kyle, stop scaring her.  Can't you see she's tired?  And injured.  Has anyone looked at that gash on your forearm?  It should be treated right away.  Come with me and I'll take care of it."

Ana let the girl lead her into the tent she had identified as the kitchen tent.  Watching the two move around the tent (it was more spacious than the exterior appeared), she wondered which was which.  She assumed that the girl was Health, which would make the boy belonging.  But which one had the twin?

"I'm Aimee, Sensor of Healing, Health, whatever.  I got dropped into M.E., that's what we call it, about three months ago by Earth time.  I landed in the edge of Rohan and we came here after I found Kyle and his sister."

_So it was Kyle who had the twin.  And she was a girl.  How interesting._

It was then that Kyle spoke. 

"Sorry if I sounded kind of harsh earlier, but we have to be wary.  Some of the people here are a scared of us, and while I don't think they would do anything stupid like attack us, my sister is more paranoid than I."

While he talked Aimee had been cleaning the gash on Ana's arm and she felt a tingling sensation on her arm as Aimee held some herbs on it.  Speaking some soft words, she removed her hand.  When Ana looked down at her forearm the wound had all but disappeared.

"Wow.  That's awesome.  I wish I could heal people like that.  My gift seems so pointless compared to something like that."

"None of our gifts are pointless, Ana.  Aimee may heal people's bodies, but you can heal their spirits.  Just like Morgaina and I can make them feel as though they are special and mean something to other people.  Make them belong."

Ana hadn't expected something that deep from Kyle, and she realized that all she had about him were assumptions.  That she would need to wait and really get to know the person he was before she was surprised at anything he did.

Before she could reply to Kyle's thoughtful analysis, someone burst into the tent.

"Kyle, Aimee!  There's a strange horse tethered outside and…"

Her eyes fell on Ana and narrowed.  The posture and expression that had screamed nervousness and worry only seconds before slid into an icy detachment and cool calculation.

"And who is this?  Miss America?  What do you think gives you the right to come and make yourself at home in our camp?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm the Sensor of Emotion.  And right now yours are giving me a freaking headache!"

Kyle and Aimee shot a nervous glance at each other before Kyle got up and said, "Whoa, there.  Easy ladies.  Let's at least try and be civil.  Morgaina, this is Ana, the last Sensor.  Ana, this is my sister Morgaina."

They still stood glaring daggers at each other until Aimee spoke up remarking, "Come on, y'all, you have to get along.  We're supposed to be like family, not enemies!"

Grudgingly Ana stuck out her hand saying, "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to startle you by being here.  I just came looking for the rest of my… whatever we are."

Cool eyes regarded her for a moment before a stiff jab in the ribs from Kyle made Morgaina stick out her hand and touch Ana's briefly before jerking it back.

"Yeah, well, I guess I could've been a little less judgmental.  But still, they shouldn't have brought you in here without talking to me first."

With that the girl turned on her companions, giving Ana time to study her.  And what a study it was.  Morgaina had the same ebony hair Kyle did, but hers hung down past her shoulders and had a slight wave.  Her skin was a smooth ivory, with a touch of tan as though she spent time outdoors but mostly avoided sunlight.

It was her eyes though that worried Ana, even more than her thin flexible mouth and tall graceful body.  They were a grey color, but they seemed to have streaks of a forest green running through them.  The edges seemed to be the same color as her hair, making the shade more pronounced.

Morgaina had obviously had some beauty products from Earth with her when she dropped in M.E. because she was wearing dark black eye liner and a silvery-grey eye shadow.  One streak of her black hair was died a deep blood red color, and she was wearing clothes from home.  It wasn't a style Ana would have wanted to copy.

Her pants were baggy black skater pants with numerous chains hung in various places.  Black boots covered her feet and her shirt… It was black like everything else with the words "You suck… and that's sad."  Morgaina's expression matched the phrase on her shirt.  The smirk she bore could have wilted a flower.

"Something wrong with my outfit, prep?  Do I offend you?"  The tone she used made it quite clear that she didn't care the slightest bit if it did.

"No," Ana replied just as coldly, but it lacked the cruel sarcasm the other girl had employed.

Kyle stepped in again saying, "Dudes, chill.  'Gaina she's not dissin' your outfit, it's just that she's probably not used to it.  She doesn't look like the punks you hang with."

"_Hung_ with, Kyle.  In case you haven't noticed, we can't get back.  And even if our life wasn't perfect, it didn't suck either.  I for one want to get out of nowhere land and back to the world of chrome, leather, and punk rock."

Aimee motioned for Ana to follow her, and the two went outside leaving the twins to settle their issues.  There seemed to be quite a few from what Ana could see.

"I'm sorry you had to see this your first day here.  Normally things aren't this stressful, and 'Gaina's not usually this bad, but today's her two year anniversary with her b.f. back home.  She's a little out of control just now."

Ana sighed and shrugged slightly as if to say, 'Nothing to be done about it'.

 Aimee continued on with her monologue without waiting for Ana to respond to her statement.

"You'll be sleeping with me and 'Gaina, but if things continue to be so tense between y'all she may move out and sleep in Kyle's tent.  She's done that to me a couple of times when I got on her nerves.  Oh and don't let the outfit fool you, she has clothes that we got from some Rangers, we all do, but we're saving them for when we start moving around and doing some actual fighting in this war.  Don't look so surprised, the Rangers we met up with told us all about our purpose for being here.  I'm so excited about this, nothing interesting never happened to me back home.  I do miss my family though…"

Aimee's lower lip began to tremble and it looked like she might cry.  Ana thought to herself how ironic it was that she had nothing to miss about her previous life.  If only it hadn't happened.  If only she hadn't been playing with the gun that morning.  If only he hadn't tried to stop her.  There might be something to miss.

Even though Aimee was the Sensor of Healing, she seemed to be able to sense the change in her new companion's mood.  Turning to her she asked softly, "Ana, what's wrong?  Do you miss your family, too?"

And in that moment Ana's resolve to never speak about that horrible day broke down, and she felt an overwhelming need to talk about what had happened.  Aimee seemed so sympathetic and ready to listen, that she couldn't stop the flow of words that came pouring from her mouth.

"I miss my dad," she nearly sobbed.  "I've been missing him for almost eight years, since I was nine.  Since I killed him.  I didn't mean to, it was an accident.  He always kept the gun on the top shelf of the closet, but our neighbor's house was broken into so he had it on the bed side table.  One morning I found it, and wanted to play policeman.  I didn't know it was loaded.  When he tried to take it from me, it went off.  It was all my fault!"

Ana started sobbing uncontrollably, and Aimee encircled her in a tight, sisterly hug.  "Shh, it's ok.  It wasn't your fault; you were only a little kid.  You couldn't have known.  Your dad loved you, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to feel this way."

"I c-can't h-help it," Ana wailed.  "My-my mom never stopped blaming me for it.  It's my fault she started drinking and-and using drugs.  A-all m-my fault."

"Come on, girl.  We're gonna go lie down and let you have a nice long rest.  I bet you've been on the move for days now.  You'll feel better after you sleep some."

Ana let herself be pulled along into the tent and lay down on the pile of blankets Aimee steered her to.  The other girl sat down beside her, and rubbed her back until she fell into an uneasy sleep.  For once she wished that, like the elves, she did not have the ability to dream.

Life fell into an uneasy pattern for Ana, in the following days.  When she woke up from her sleep, she could tell that Aimee had told the others about her dad.  She couldn't really mind since she hadn't told her not to say anything, but it made things slightly uncomfortable.

'Gaina did indeed move in with her brother, and Ana was sure that the sarcastic girl would have made an unpleasant remark if Kyle hadn't explicitly asked her not to.  He was one of the few people that the punk respected.  After all, blood is thicker than water, and the two were awfully close.

Since 'Gaina spent most of her time outside of camp, and Aimee was usually wrapped up in her study of Middle Earth healing, Kyle and Ana formed a bond.  They spent days together, talking, eating, exploring, or sometimes just sitting in companionable silence.  But even though he was a good friend, Ana never let herself get too close, never actually letting him know what she was really thinking. 

It had been several days since Ana had arrived when one day 'Gaina rode swiftly back into camp, followed by Aeron.  The three who remained rushed outside to see what was going on.

'Gaina had spoken before Aeron could even open his mouth.

"War!  There's going to be a battle.  King Theoden has moved the people to Helm's Deep.  We must go, we have to fight!"

"Whoa, slow down, sis.  What're you talking about?"  Kyle looked at Aeron and grinned rolling his eyes toward his sister.  It was obvious that he had a major crush on her, because Aeron blushed.

"As I was just telling Lady Morgaina, Saruman's armies are going to march on Rohan.  The King has had his mind restored and the people are being moved to the mountain fortress.  Orc scouts have attacked, and the warriors stayed behind and fought them off.  I have heard all this from a dying soldier I found after the battle.  Hope is faint, for Lord Aragorn was lost during the battle."

Ana gasped and her knees buckled.  Kyle caught her before she hit the ground, and pulled her up into a standing position, supporting her weight with his arms and shoulder.

"Not again," she muttered under her breath.  Wrenching away from Kyle she stalked into her tent.  Only seconds later she reappeared with her belongings packed and a bridle for Moonstar.  Looking around the small circle she demanded, "Are you coming with me, or do I ride alone?"

Without another word, the other Sensors began running around the campsite packing only the belongings that were necessary.  They donned the clothing the Rangers had given them, and while the other girls packed up the food Kyle and Ana tacked up the horses.  Only Ana and 'Gaina would ride bareback, since the others were newer riders.

"I'm sorry about Lord Aragorn," Kyle said softly.  "I know he was your friend."

Ana didn't speak; her throat was constricted with the tears she was suppressing.  The years of practicing holding back her emotions clicked a barrier into place that couldn't be undone. 

Somehow Kyle knew not to press the matter and fell silent, speedily attaching the packs onto the saddles of his horse and Aimee's.  Speed had suddenly become of the essence after three months of doing nothing.

In less than half an hour, all five were mounted and ready to go.  Aeron took the lead with Ana close on his flank, urging him to go faster.

Taking comfort from the horse beneath her, Ana focused only on getting to Helm's Deep.  She knew it was her fault.  The only thing people in her life ever did was leave.  Her dad, mom, Gandalf, Boromir, Frodo and Sam, Merry and Pippin, and now Aragorn.  How she wished she could let Legolas comfort her, but she had to keep him away.  Some things just weren't worth it.

Despite her resolve not to let her emotions get the best of her, Ana almost lost it when they reached the sight of the small skirmish.  Aeron pointed out the cliff that Aragorn had been dragged over, and Ana shut her eyes tightly against the image.

The group rode through the night until they finally saw the fortress on the horizon.

"Still a days ride until we get there," Aeron said.

He was right, for the group didn't reach their destination until evening.  Clouds were moving in and a light rain began to fall as the Sensors moved in with the last of a large group of Lorien Elves.

Ana felt sure Haldir must be at the head, but since her goal was to go unnoticed she slipped out of the group as soon as they were inside, and the Sensors stealthily made their way to the very top wall.  On the way up, Ana glimpsed Legolas and Gimli at the head of an elven formation.  Quickly she slipped past, relaxing slightly when they reached the deserted summit.

The Sensors stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the plain.  Ana brushed some stray tendrils of hair off her face as the rain began to fall harder.  A large army was on the horizon, tens of thousands of enemy soldiers.  If the lower defenses held, none of them would have to fight.

From where they stood Ana could see what all the people down below were doing.  Legolas and Gimli stood next to a dark haired man who looked somewhat like Aragorn from the back.  But she knew it couldn't be him.  After a careful scrutiny, Ana found Haldir.  She would keep an eye on him during the battle.  He was the closest thing to a confident she had left, since Legolas would probably never speak to her again.

Even at the highest tower the four could feel the ground shake from the heavy footfalls of the enemy.  Finally they stood still, ready for the battle to begin.  Ana felt incredibly lost and realized how totally separated she was from the others she stood with.

More than anything else, at that moment she wanted someone to come and hold her.  For someone to tell her that it really would be all right.  For someone to take her home.

And then the waiting was over.  An arrow had been fired.  The battle began.

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?_

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah, yeah…___

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

__

Tada!  Now go on and read the next chapter!


	11. Embracing the End

            And here's the second chapter I promised! Enjoy!

P.S. Make sure you read the ninth chapter!!!

Ana watched in horrified fascination as the battle began.  Realization dawned on her that what she had thought had been battles were merely small skirmishes compared to what she was seeing down below her.

Despite the arrows the Rohan archers and the elves were sending down to their enemies, orcs were advancing and ladders were raised onto the wall.

She desperately wanted to be fighting alongside the warriors below her, and from the looks on her friends' faces she knew they felt the same.  But a promise had been made that they would not fight.  It was too large a risk that one of them would be lost, and they would be of the most use after the battle.

As the battle moved to a struggle to keep the enemy from making it into the fortress, Ana caught sight of Haldir directing his archers.  And then she saw something else.  An orc was running at top speed towards the outer wall, a torch in hand.

She watched in horror as three of Legolas's arrows found there mark in his torso and head.  But still the creature didn't stop.  He dove into a small drain at the base of the wall and…

The noise was deafening as a huge portion of the wall blew into the air, some rubble even reaching the high tower where the Sensors stood.  Even more disturbing were the bodies of men and Elves who had been on that section of the wall.

Haldir and his Elves rushed to slow the swarm of Orcs and Uruks who began to pour through the break.  And there was the dark haired man again, fighting alongside the Elves.

Ana couldn't help but be impressed when Legolas rode down a steep flight of stairs on a shield, shooting arrow after arrow the whole way down.  Soon it became apparent that the order to pull back had been given.

Watching as Haldir turned and began screaming and motioning for his troops to fall back, Ana felt her blood run cold.  In horror she saw a scimitar run through Haldir.  Clutching his side, he fell to his knees, gasping for breath he couldn't find.  Another scimitar slammed through his back, clenching his fate.

The world went black before her eyes and she turned away from the sight of her dying friend.  Looking out over the wreckage of the wall, Ana caught a flash of a familiar face.

"No," she whispered.

The others turned to look at her, and she said in a voice that was barely audible, "Aeron's gone.  The blast got him."

A horrified silence fell over the Sensors as they mourned the loss of their friend.  Ana's grief was doubled.  They would all leave, would all die.  Anyone who ever mattered to her.

They stood in a circle with their arms around each other, heads bowed and drawing comfort from each other.  The sounds of fighting began to lessen as the Rohan army and remaining Elves pulled back to the last level.  But not one of the group turned to look.

Suddenly, in a burst of light, the sun rose over the distant horizon.  And below came the sound of hoof beats, and a great horn rang through the morning air.  'Gaina turned to look and announced that a small group had ridden out to make a last attempt to fight.  Still Ana could not look.

A gasp from Aimee turned Kyle from his scrutiny of Ana to look at the battle.  "It's Eomer!" he gasped.  "He's come to help them."

But Ana couldn't make herself look.  She couldn't stand the sight she was certain would meet her eyes.

Kyle's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.  "Ana, it's over.  We've won!"

Slowly she moved away and started down the steps.  To her surprise, Morgaina followed her and turned her around.

"Ana, I want to talk to you.  You need to stay away from us.  You're a curse to everyone you know."

Two different shades of stormy gray eyes locked and bore into each other.  Ana felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her.  She had known it all along, but to hear it put into words so bluntly was crushing. 

"You know what I mean," the girl continued.  "Your friends, you family, everyone gets killed.  Tell me, how does it feel knowing that you're the cause of so many innocent people's deaths?  Does it hurt? Can you even feel pain, or is your heart made of stone?"

Ana choked on a sob that was rising in her throat.  There was something off; a darkness was in this girl.  And then Ana knew.

"You've turned.  You gave into him didn't you?  How long ahs it been since Saruman corrupted your mind?"

"My master does not like being ignored, stupid girl.  You have not only ignored him, but you have fought against him.  For that you must die.  Goodbye, Ana."

Quicker than lightning, both girls had drawn their swords.  'Gaina's was a dark weapon, with hideous markings across it.  A clanging noise filled the air as the two blades met.

Drawing back, the two opponents circled each other, weapons extended.  Ana's mental block was up, preventing 'Gaina from accessing her mind.  Suddenly 'Gaina lunged forward, thrusting her sword at Ana's chest.

Ana quickly blocked the thrust and spun around to a new position.  The other girl struck again, but she threw her blade down, pushing the dark weapon to the ground.  Turning quickly as Aragorn had taught her, she moved behind 'Gaina.

A clear path was presented to Ana as the furious Sensor whirled around, but Ana stilled her blade.  She couldn't kill from behind.  Not the way Haldir had been killed.

It quickly became apparent that 'Gaina was done fooling around as she began to strike faster and with more skill.  Every ounce of training Ana had been through with Aragorn and Legolas was called upon to block the blows.

Eventually Ana was sure 'Gaina's guard would slip and she would have an opening through which to strike the fatal blow.  But the girl had obviously been trained well, for none of her thrusts left her body unguarded.

The pair spun around in an intricate and deadly dance.  Only one would leave the dance floor, and each was determined it would be her.

Just when Ana thought she might not be able to keep up much longer, 'Gaina faltered.  Ana took her opportunity and thrust her sword through the other girl's stomach.  Kicking her back off the blade, Ana felt only contempt for the dying girl who lay before her.  "That was for Haldir," she muttered, spinning on her heel away from the body.

After wiping her sword on her shirt, Ana slid it back into its sheath and began one of the longest walks of her life.

Slowly she made her way through the dead bodies, dodging living men who searched for their fallen comrades.  Finally she reached the place she knew Haldir had fallen.  The remaining Elves had not yet come to carry his body away.

Ana stood looking down at her friend's body as silent tears ran down her cheeks, falling to the ground and creating a small puddle at her feet.  Looking at the Elf, she began to think.

Life was so fragile, so uncertain.  No race was immune to death; even the immortals could be slain.  Wasn't Haldir proof of that?  He had been so good, so full of life.  Then in one moment it was over.  He was gone, and he was never coming back.

_It would be so easy to end your own life_, she thought.  Look how quickly she had ended 'Gaina's.  All it would take would be a cut or two in the right places and all the pain would be over.

Never again would there be tears for someone lost, never again would there be the heartache of watching someone you loved walk away.  It would be so peaceful, so simple.  No more worries.

Ana was reaching for her dagger when a voice broke through her daze.  Without turning around she knew who it was.

"Go away, Legolas.  I don't want you interfering.  They're all gone now, next it's my turn."

"Ana, what are you talking about?  You still have me, Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf is back, he's alive.  Merry and Pippin are ok."

"Stop lying to me," she shrieked, "it won't make me feel better and it won't bring them back.  It won't bring Haldir back either."

"Haldir… Haldir is gone?"

She nodded curtly, unable to face the only one who had even begun to understand her.  If she turned around, she would never be able to go back.

"Legolas, go now.  I don't want to have anything to do with you.  I have a family now, I don't need you anymore.  Get out of my life and never come back."

The words were some of the hardest she had ever spoken, and once they were out she thought she might break down.

"If that's the way you really feel, I'll leave.  I wish you the best of luck, Ariana.  Goodbye… forever."

Ana wanted to turn around and throw her arms around him, have him hold her and make it all right again.  But now it was too late.  Her words had pushed him away, and he would never want to come back.

"Well, I won't be here for him to come back to.  That's the last time I watch someone walk away."

Legolas was sad.  And furious.  No matter how bad things got he had never imagined she would tell him to get lost.  All his sadness quickly evaporated, leaving only intense anger.

"I wouldn't care if she died.  In fact, I hope she does.  Serves her right for all the times she's pushed away people who have only wanted to help her."

As he was stalking away, he heard someone call his name.  Turning, he saw it was Aragorn.  He stood between Aragorn and Ana, and felt slightly trapped.  It was selfish of Ana to think this battle had only affected her.  Some of his close friends had been killed, and it shook him.  This much death had never touched him before.

Aragorn looked at Legolas worriedly.  His friend had more anger on his face than just the battle could have caused.  After he called the Elf's name, he looked beyond him and saw Ana standing over the sport where Haldir had fallen.

"So she saw the battle," he murmured under his breath.  Quickly he noted the blood on her clothes, and wondered where it had come from.  He knew she hadn't fought in the battle.

Suddenly it hit him.  She was reaching for her dagger.  In a second she would try and take her life.  He could never get there in time.  But Legolas could.

Before she knew what was happening, the small dagger was in her hands.  But how to do it?  She could stab herself like Juliet.  No, too hard, and too painful.  Slit her throat?  No, that would be a horrible way to die.  Yes, that was it.  Her wrists.  Virtually painless and very quick.

Sadly she gazed up at the sky.  It was the last time she would feel the sun beat down on her head.  Soon she would join all those who had gone before her.  In only a few moments it would all be over.

Legolas heard Aragorn call again more urgently.  When he looked at him, the Elf could see a panicked expression written on his face.

"Legolas, look at Ana! She'll kill herself if you don't stop her!"

The Elf turned slowly to look at her.  Sure enough she had a dagger to her wrist, eyes closed, face upturned.  As he watched, the knife bit into the soft flesh on her wrist and blood started to flow lightly.  She began to pull down.

Impatiently Aragorn watched the two.  _Why wasn't Legolas moving?_  The knife slicing through her wrist was on mistakable, he had to do something!  Aragorn knew he was too far away, but for the Elf, the short distance between them should be no problem.  But still he didn't move.

Then, slowly, Legolas turned away from her and began to walk away.  He was going to leave her there.  Leave her to her death.  And Aragorn began to run.

Ana looked down and saw the huge bleeding cut on her left wrist.  Quickly, before she had lost too much blood, she slit the other one.  Blood came down in torrents, painting the stones crimson and mingling with the dried blood that was undoubtedly Haldir's.

The world around her was beginning to dim, blurring around the edges.  Her strength poured out of her, and she slumped to her knees the way she had seen Haldir do hours before.

Then, through the fog, came the pain, cutting like the knife that was ending her life.  And Ana realized something.  She didn't want to die.  She wanted to live.  Her business wasn't finished yet.  She needed to go on.  But it was too late.  That was when Ana started to scream.

_I tried to kill my pain_

_But only brought more (so much more)_

_I lie dying and I'm pouring_

_Crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying and praying_

_I'm bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying and praying_

_I'm bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ, tourniquet, my suicide._


	12. I Miss You

A/N: I am so so so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, and I absolutely hate this chapter so maybe it doesn't really matter.  I don't know if anyone's getting upset at me or even if I have new reviews because I haven't been able to check my email.  Yes, I still have that virus on my computer and every time I try and get on the internet it starts making funny grating noises inside and crashes.  Needless to say, this will be posted from another computer.  I've been having an alternately awesome and horrible summer so far.  Hawaii was cool, but when I got home I kind of started falling apart.  I was in New Orleans, Louisiana a week or two ago and we put on a big puppet show at church.  Now I'm getting ready for some of my friends from where I used to live who are coming to visit for a week before I go to Charleston on Mission Tour.  And on top of that, I have a sinus infection.  On the bright side, we finally got a Hot Topic here, and I'm planning to try and go to the mall with my friends who are coming to visit and my friends Evan and Suzanne. 

**Important Note: 1. I have done chapter outlines for the remaining part of the story and I believe the number of chapters should end up being 15.  I can't guarantee how long the chapters will be, they could be long and good or short and awful like this one.  It depends.  2. I'm thinking of renaming this story "Forget Tomorrow".  I don't know if I'm really going to do that, but I'd like some input (hopefully I'll be able to get it).  I just feel like this title doesn't fit, because midway through I completely reworked the ending, coming up with a whole new plot twist.  Ana's self-esteem issues turned out to be bigger than I planned, so I think the title should change to fit that.  Just thought I'd let you know.**

Disclaimer: I GOT THE RETURN OF THE KING ON DVD!!! I own something!!!  But, the fact remains, I did not create any of the characters that you recognize from anywhere besides this story.  Any plot that you recognize is probably Tolkien's.  The songs I use in here are both Avril Lavigne.  The first one is "Nobody's Home" and the last is "Slipped Away".  (They lyrics just seemed to fit amazingly well)  Right, well, please don't sue me, because I'm kind of broke right now due to the Hot Topic run Suzanne and I made so all I have worth taking is my computer, and you don't want that because it's seriously messed up.

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make _

_The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong what's wrong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_Now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong be strong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place yeah_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes _

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside lost inside_

_She's lost inside lost inside_

Her breath came in short, shallow gasps, barely visible to the human eye.  At first Aragorn was afraid she was already dead, but then he saw Ana's chest rise slightly.

Trying to keep his cool, Aragorn looked around and saw Kyle and Aimee running towards them.  Not that he knew them, but it was a fairly safe guess.  The two skidded to a halt above the inert form of their friend, and Aimee dropped to her knees beside Ana, quickly assessing the damage.

"Hurry," she gasped.  "We have to get her inside; they must have bandages and such.  I'll have to use all my skills to save her.  Let me try and make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.  Kyle, give me your tunic."

Hastily he pulled off his outer garment and Aimee slit it with her dagger.  Picking a long flat stone off the ground, she placed it along one of the cuts and tied it tightly with the strip of cloth.   She then repeated the process with the other wrist, finally securing her arms together so they wouldn't me jostled any more than necessary.

At the young girl's nod, Aragorn gently scooped up Ana, cushioning her head with his shoulder.  Painstakingly he made his way to the caves where the women had set up a makeshift healing room.

Behind him, Aimee flitted nervously, trying to keep an eye on her patient.  Kyle watched the scene, his stomach churning from the remembrance of Ana lying limp on the cold ground.

Kyle was fairly certain he was in shock.  Though he had only known her for a short time, already he was incredibly attached to Ana.  Would he be able to take losing her?  Not easily.

'But I won't lose her,' he told himself.  'Not if there's anything I can do about it.'

When they reached the hall, Aimee went straight to work trying to close Ana's wounds.  As Kyle hovered about the mat Ana was reclined on, a sudden thought struck Aragorn.  Turning to Kyle he demanded, "Tell me your names."

"I'm Kyle and this is Aimee.  My twin sister, Morgaina, should be here, but I haven't seen her since after the battle.  Wait a minute, who are you?"

"Some call me Strider or Estel.  But my true name is Aragorn.  Truly?  I'll answer to almost anything."

At Kyle's intake of breath, the man turned his eyes back on the Sensor beside him.  "Did I just say something unusual?" Aragorn inquired.

"We were told you had died," Kyle began slowly.  "Ana was heartbroken at the thought she had lost another beloved friend.  That is why we came here in the first place.  So she could avenge your death."

Aragorn's suspicions came back full force when Kyle explained to him what had happened, and what they had learned of Ana's past.  Suddenly it all began to fit together.  He had all the pieces, except for perhaps the most important.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe I know why all this happened.  Maybe I can even make sure nothing like this has to happen again.  I leave her to Aimee's skills, which seem to range far beyond my own."

A small smirk played on Kyle's face as he replied, "Her talent is not so much skill, but an ancient magic.  Love magic.  Good luck on your mission.  At least you can do something to help her."

Deciding to ignore the bitterness in the boy's voice, Aragorn glanced quickly at Ana's pale form and quietly took his leave.  His focus was on finding a certain Elf who needed sympathy and a severe lecture.

'No matter what she said to him,' he thought, 'he should never have left her there to die.'

While he was looking for Legolas, Aragorn spied the body of a young girl lying in a pool of blood, ebony hair streaming like dark flames.  Quickly he made his way to her and dropped to a crouch beside the body.  Up close the resemblance was painfully clear.  This had to be Kyle's sister, Morgaina.

Looking at the ground, Aragorn determined the girl had been killed in one on one combat.  As he examined the footprints one pair stood out.  They were very small and left barely a mark in the fine dust.

"Ana did this," he breathed.  "But… why?"

Aragorn closed the girl's eyes and stood, continuing with his search.  It took him another half hour to locate his friend.  Finally he saw him standing motionless on one of the remaining sections of the wall.

For once Aragorn's gentle tread went unnoticed by the Elf's sensitive hearing.  But he showed no reaction, not even when the man lay a hand on his arm.  "Legolas, talk to me.  Tell me what happened."

Finally the Elf turned; his face was a mask of pain, sorrow, and regret.  Several times he opened and closed his mouth, obviously trying to find the right words.

"I left her, didn't I?  She… she told me to, and I was just so made, and upset, I felt so guilty already…"

Sighing, Aragorn laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Mellon, I think I know what happened to her.  I think I understand what went wrong."

Legolas whipped his head around so he was facing the man he had labeled as friend since childhood.  Searching his face, Legolas's eyes pleaded for answers to questions he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"It's a rather long story, but I'll try and make it as simple as possible.  The trouble started back when she was just a kid.  She accidentally killed her father and…"

He broke off abruptly as Legolas gripped his arm, looking as though he might enjoy throttling him.

"You must be lying.  She couldn't… Ana wouldn't…"

"I'm sorry, Legolas, I know it's hard to accept.  But that's where her fear of loss stems from.  Ever since then, all people have done in her life is leave.  Then she got here and met you.  As she started getting closer to you, all her instincts screamed to pull back.  Just as she began to trust you, Boromir died and Merry and Pippin were taken.  And we can't forget Gandalf.  She didn't know he was still alive."

"That's right; she had already gone when we found him."

"Ok, so then on top of that she heard that I had died.  So she came here, and watched Haldir die.  It wasn't that she doesn't care about you.  She was scared.  Scared that she would lose you."

When he heard that, Legolas seemed to turn to jelly.  Slowly he dropped to the ground, leaning his back up against the wall.  Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back and rest against the rough stone.

"Aragorn, could you maybe leave me alone for a while?  I need to think about things for a while."

The man nodded, and turned to go, but was stopped by his friend's call.

"Oh, and… where is she?  Just in case."

"She's down in the caves with the other wounded.  The Sensors are taking care of her."

Legolas nodded miserably and let his head fall back again.  As he listened to Aragorn's retreating footsteps, waves of guilt began crashing over him unceasingly, threatening to sweep him from his sanity.  It was his fault, all his.  He should have seen what was happening, should never have left, no matter what she had said.

There was no way to fix this, no way to go back in time and stop himself from making the fatal move.  If she died he could never forgive himself.  Could he forgive himself now?

As Ana had recently found out, grief is one of the most consuming emotions of all, eating from the inside out.  Joy and pleasure are its sustenance and its appetite is amazing.  It will not cease until it has been driven out or has succeeded in destroying its host, reducing them into a shell of bitter remorse and regret.  Tomorrow seems like a bleak idea when all it promises is more pain.

And in one moment, Legolas knew what he had to do.  Separation was the only way to make sure that Ana would never put herself in such danger again.  There was a remote chance she would live.  If she did, it would be in happiness, without him to haunt her.

Standing up, he quickly made his way to the caves before he could change his mind.  If he was going to stay away from her he wanted to say goodbye before she awoke.  If she ever did.

Upon entering the caves he was met by a boy about Ana's age, who eyed him warily.  Looking over the young man's shoulder he caught a glimpse of Ana lying immobile, barely alive.  Unbidden a hand rose to his face, shielding his eyes from the unpleasant sight.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by the young man.  "I see you know her, too.  It's sad, isn't it?  That man, Aragorn, said he thought he knew what had happened.  He didn't happen to tell you, did he?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Legolas replied, "It was my fault.  I left her there, knowing what she was going to do.  My intentions here are to say goodbye.  I don't plan to trouble her anymore.  She doesn't deserve that."

The moment the words left his mouth, Legolas sensed a change in the other's demeanor.  Just in time the Elf flung himself to the side as the man lunged at him.  Before things could get out of hand, however, a younger girl stepped up and lay a gentle hand on his neck.

"Kyle," she started soothingly, "it's not worth it.  This must be one of her closer friends; otherwise his betrayal would not have hit her that hard.  Just let him say goodbye and leave."

Though the words soothed Kyle, Legolas felt worse than ever hearing his actions voiced in that simple sweet tone.  "Thank you.  It will not take long.  This is something I must do.  If I could have a moment…"

The two stepped aside and let the Elf pass through, and Aimee turned to Kyle.  "I've done what I could to stabilize her.  Her wounds are sealed, although fragilely.  The rest is up to her; if she hasn't got the will to live there's nothing I can do about it."

Meanwhile, Legolas was just standing over the body of one of his best friends.  All the feelings inside, everything he wanted to tell her were bottled up inside.  Words to express them just wouldn't come.  Only one phrase penetrated through the haze surrounding him.

"I lo…"

Mindlessly he turned, leaving his statement unfinished.  Somehow he felt as though it had all been said, even if no sound had come from his mouth.

Kyle glared at him as he left, all emotions playing on his face.  Obviously this was one of the Sensors, and apparently he felt more than just an obligatory concern.

Watching the Elf leave, Kyle felt an insane mixture of hate and jealousy coursing through his body.  That traitor had meant so much to Ana, and what had he done?  Betrayed her.  In that instance he made a vow that if she awoke he would never do anything like that to her, even if she threatened to kill him if he didn't.

Silently, he moved to Ana's side and sat down beside her.  Until she woke, there was no chance of her being left alone.  Gently he laid his hand on her hair, carefully stroking it.  He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, resting his own against hers for a moment before rising up again.

"Come on, Ana, you have to wake up for me.  I've only just gotten to know you.  Don't slip away from me before I have a chance to tell you how I really feel." 

It was a long shot, but he could almost believe that she would be able to hear him.  That somehow her consciousness was suspended just in reach and all she needed was the incentive to grasp it.

"There's so much we can do after this war is over.  We could explore all over, meet new people.  And guess what.  I talked to Aragorn, he's the one that brought you here.  He's alive!  See, not everyone has left you.  _I_ haven't left you.  Please don't leave me."

One of her eyelids seemed to move, but after a moment Kyle wrote it off as wishful thinking.  Even Aimee's magic shouldn't produce results that soon.  Here was the question, though.  Should he tell her about the Elf that was here?  It could only be one person, Legolas.  She had spoken of him often, referring to him as her best friend.  Where had things gone wrong with them?

"Ana, I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to be completely honest with you.  Legolas was here and he says this is his fault.  I don't know if that's true or not, but I wanted you to know.  He says he'll leave you in peace, give you a chance to be happy.  Give yourself that chance, too."

This time there could be no mistake.  Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Ana was conscious and could hear every word being said.

"Hey, I know you're awake so it's no use pretending you're not."

Very slowly Ana let her eyes drift open, and after a moment they adjusted to the dim lighting and Kyle's face materialized in front of her.  His eyes were filled with an ironic mixture of relief and worry.  Gently his hand moved from stroking her hair to holding her face and he smiled down at her.

For a moment she let her mind drift over what Kyle had told her about Legolas.  It hurt to think that he was gone for good, but somehow it had to be better than trying to make herself be comfortable with him.  Something about him scared her, the way he could take one look at her and know all of her weaknesses.

Reluctantly she jerked her thoughts back to the face hovering over her own; taking a deep breath she picked out the most relevant part out of the things he had said to her.

"You said… you said you wanted to tell me how you really feel about me.  What did you mean by that?"

Nervously her hand picked at the blanket covering her, some part of her already knowing what his answer would be.  But what would hers be??

"Ana, when I saw you lying there I thought you were dead.  That's when I realized that I might be falling in love with you."

Even though she had been expecting Kyle's answer Ana wasn't completely prepared for the waves of emotion that hit her.  Some part of her still felt devoted to Legolas, no matter that nothing had happened between them.  But if she wanted to stay away she needed to put all of herself into the effort.

And so she spoke the words that could change her life in so many ways.  "I think I might be falling in love with you, too."

The joy on Kyle's face almost drove Ana to taking back what she had said.  Almost, but not quite.

Aragorn made his way hurriedly up the path to the caves, intent on passing on the news of one of the long awaited Sensors death before Kyle found out from some other source.  Just as the opening came into sight, Aimee came scurrying down the path face flushed.

"Oh! Aragorn, I didn't think you would be coming back today.  Ana's doing fine, Kyle's with her now, Legolas was here before but he's left now… and I just need to stop talking now."

Shyly she ducked her head, clearly embarrassed that she had said so much.

"It's fine, Aimee, I'm sure she's being well taken care of.  But there's a matter of great importance that needs to be taken care of immediately.  I think I'd rather tell you, the news should be broken to Kyle by someone who knows and cares about him."

Something in his tone of voice alerted Aimee that something was seriously wrong.

"What is it?  Is everyone ok?"

"I'm afraid not.  Aimee, Morgaina is dead.  I believe Ana may have killed her, though I'm not exactly certain why."

The girl gasped and let her hand fly up to her heart.  It was a theatrical gesture to be sure, but given the circumstances it seemed to fit.

"I… I have to tell Kyle.  He's going to be devastated, he and 'Gaina were so close.  How am I going to tell him?"

Gingerly he laid a hand upon her shoulder, trying to give some kind of comfort in a dark moment.  No matter how much anyone prepared no good way to break the news to Kyle existed.  Taking a deep breath and plunging in would be the only way to accomplish anything.

It seemed as though Aimee understood that also, because taking a deep breath she turned and started to tread slowly back up the path she had only moments before bounded down.  Steeling himself, Aragorn followed her.

Aimee continued trying to master her own shock and grief even as she went in to inform the person who would be the most affected by this latest tragedy.  It was a momentary pause to enter and see Ana awake and talking in quiet undertones with Kyle.

Lingering in the doorway she closed her eyes briefly, attempting to hold back the tears for Kyle's sake.  Someone would have to be strong; it wasn't fair to expect either Ana or Kyle to be strong for rather obvious reasons.

"Kyle… I – I don't know how to say this, but…"

Before she could finish trying to say her part, Ana interrupted her saving her the effort.

"Morgaina's dead, Kyle.  I… I didn't have a choice.  She tried to kill me, I had to save myself.  Truly, I didn't mean to kill her, but there wasn't any other way."

Her blunt statement struck him dumb making him grasp for words.  The worry on her face forced him to say something to try and reassure her that he didn't blame her.  That he understood.

"Ana, I don't blame you.  Ever since we've been here something about her has been off.  I just didn't realize that she would ever go so far as to sell us out.  Especially me.  I'm her family, her twin."

She reached up and took his hand, shifting her head so it rested almost in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Ky.  If there had been any other way… but she had already made her choice, it was too late to go back."

"I know, sweetie, I know.  Still… I think I need some time alone for a while.  See you later."

"See you."

After giving her a quick kiss he slipped out, leaving Ana to cope alone with the questioning looks from Aragorn and Aimee.  Sighing she slid further down under the blankets, wishing yet again the floor would just swallow her up.

"Gandalf, I really think we should leave right away.  Let's not lose any time, the sooner we go, the sooner we return, and the sooner we accomplish everything that we set out to."

The old wizard smiled wryly, knowing full well the reason Legolas wanted to leave Helm's Deep.  Still, what he said did make some semblance of sense and should not be ignored.

"Perhaps you are right.  There is something to be said for striking while the iron is hot, isn't that a lovely phrase?  Ana taught it to me.  Well, back to the point, it might not be such a bad idea to go and collect our young hobbit friends if we can find them.  Somehow I think it won't be too difficult."

He chuckled lightly to himself, amused at his own private joke.

"Right, so you can go tell Aragorn we will leave as soon as the King is ready for the journey.  I assume he shall want to accompany us when we visit Saruman, the wizard who brought this carnage to Rohan."

Nodding, Legolas hurried off to find his friend, relieved at their imminent departure from the source of his discomfort.  Suddenly the life that before offered many years of peace and contentment seemed to loom menacingly before him, and he had to wonder whether all the work he put in was worth it.  Tomorrow was just too unsure.

Ana was curled up in bed, eyes squeezed tightly shut when Gandalf entered the room.  In fact, it wasn't until he had sat down beside her that she acknowledged the presence beside her.

"Whaddya want?" she mumbled, trying to bury her head even deeper into the pillow.

"Why, only to inquire about the health of a friend," the old Wizard said with a small chuckle.

Despite her fierce headache, Ana jerked up staring wildly around, eyes finally settling on Gandalf's face.  Blinking repeatedly she lifted a hand to her forehead, and then rested her head between her knees.  They had told her he was alive, but there was a small part of her that just couldn't believe that. 

As if sensing her feelings he said gently, "It's alright, Ana.  I'm here, and you're going to be fine I'm sure."

Still somewhat in shock she stared down at the brilliant marks on her wrists.  Though the cuts had been healed the scars might never fade, and the new skin was still tender.

Suddenly, with a small whimper, Ana flung herself into her mentor's waiting arms, burying her face into his shoulder.  This moment somehow made up for all the moments with her father she had been robbed of. 

"Now, child, there is a matter that we must discuss," he began as Ana repositioned herself so she sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder.  "Your latest… how can I put this… adventure does not please me in the least.  In my opinion you could not have made a worse decision."

The girl hung her head in shame, and Gandalf briefly scolded himself for forgetting that she was only a child who needed some special care.

"But what's done is done," he continued, "and it's no use saying if only so you will just have to move on."

"I'm sorry, Gandalf, and this may not be the right thing to say, but I didn't intend to be a bother to anyone.  I didn't plan on being saved."

"Yes, and that's what worries me so much.  Wanting a break from life is natural, wanting out is not.  I want your promise that you will not try this again."

"I promise.  I'm glad I'm not dead, if that means anything."

"It does, my dear, it does.  Well, I should be getting ready to leave now, there's some business that the rest of the Fellowship and I need to attend to.  And _you_ need to rest, re-gather your strength.  This war is not yet over."

Ana crawled back under her blankets as Gandalf stood and prepared to leave.  Though she longed to beg him to stay, she bit back the words and smiled at him.

"May the Valar bless your journey, my friend."

Smiling down at her fondly, Gandalf left, confident Ana was in capable hands.

Up on one of the high points of the outer wall, Kyle stood watching the small band prepare to leave Helm's Deep.  His heart was heavy with sorrow, Morgaina's face burning bright in his mind.

Even though he knew Morgaina probably didn't realize how big her choice was until it had been made, Kyle still felt a deep sense of betrayal.  His twin had never been good at thinking of how a decision was going to affect more people than herself.

The one point that bothered him most was that he had never gotten to say goodbye.  In all the years he had wished 'Gaina would just be normal and stop bringing her weird friends through their house, he had never imagined life without his twin.  It just seemed to be a given that she would always be there, annoying him, watching out for him, just being his sister.

"Oh, 'Gaina, why?" he cried.  "You had to know it was wrong, why didn't you tell me!?"

 Despair crept into his voice as he dropped to his knees, and clutched his head between his hands, trying to block out the image of her face.  If she really had gone over to evil then he would never see her again.  There was no place for evil in the world beyond.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Kyle whispered.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found _

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you…_


	13. Together?

Hey!  I updated way faster than usual didn't I?  Let's hear some praise for the author.  stops and listens for applause.  Room goes deathly quiet  Fine then, I see how it is.  Right I would just like to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter.  Yep, ALL TWO OF THEM!  Ok, now this isn't for you two, because you were nice and reviewed and I felt very special.  This is for the rest of you.  YOU MUST READ THIS!  I have been sorely disappointed in my lack of reviews for this story.  In fact, disappointed enough to say that unless I get 10 reviews of any type I will NOT post the next chapter.  I will not give in on this, and I am annoyed enough to never finish posting this story.  There are only 3 more chapters left and I'm perfectly ok with just writing them and letting my friends read them.  So if you care, drop me a review!  All right I'm done now.

And to…

**littlekittykat****: **Thank you sooo much for reviewing, it made me so happy!  I'm glad you like my story and it should start to get happier soon. wink wink  Anyways, let me know, I'm trying to decide: should I have a really happy ending or a deep and thoughtful ending?  The happy one would be kind of out of place with the plot, but people who review get to have a voice in how the story goes.

**Angelsmile06:** You have been so awesome thus far in encouraging and helping me with this story, and your reviews always let me know what's going on with my story.  I can tell you, this story wouldn't be where it is without your influence and help.  Thank you so much for sticking with me through all this and not giving up.  I know you probably won't like my review demand, and I'm sorry it has to affect you that way.  If I can't get them we'll work something out so you can finish the story.  Right, if you'll read the note above yours and help me answer that question I'd really appreciate that, I'm really stuck.  Thanks so much!  Talk to you when you get back!

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs, (Dido, Les Miserables which is the BEST musical ever made!, and Avril Lavigne) or anything you recognize as Tolkien's or P.J.'s.  Right, so everything else is mine. 

**Aimee singing**__

_Ana singing****_

**_Both singing_**

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,   
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it   
where's the sense in that?   
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder   
Or return to where we were   
  
I will go down with this ship   
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be   
  
I know I left too much mess and   
destruction to come back again   
And I caused nothing but trouble   
I understand if you can't talk to me again   
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"   
then I'm sure that that makes sense   
  
I will go down with this ship   
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be   
  
And when we meet   
Which I'm sure we will   
All that was there  
Will be there still   
I'll let it pass   
And hold my tongue   
And you will think   
That I've moved on....   
  
I will go down with this ship   
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be   
  
I will go down with this ship   
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be   
  
I will go down with this ship   
And I won't put my hands up and surrender   
There will be no white flag above my door   
I'm in love and always will be_

The morning dawned cold and dim, fog lying eerily over the vast plains around the crippled fortress.  A lone boy stood at the highest peak, daring to face the morning and try to shape its course to his will.

Kyle held his head high, staring into the horizon face, turned towards the deadly fortress of Isengard.  That horrible tower which housed the bastard that had stolen everything of his past away from him.  Everything that had previously mattered.

Speaking of things that mattered… Kyle could in no way blame his sister's death on his girlfriend.  _His_ Ana.  Mentally smacking himself for not checking on her sooner he turned, hurriedly heading to Ana's temporary room.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Aimee's cheerful voice pulled Ana out of the deep sleep her conscious had taken up residence in.  Swatting at the face hovering above her own, she blinked some sleep from her eyes.

"Please, try to show some consideration for an invalid, will ya?  It's like you're trying to drive me to suicide or something," she joked lightly, immediately regretting her words at the look on her friend's face.

"I'm sorry, Aims.  Guess you're not quite ready to joke about that, huh?"

Deliberately Aimee shook off Ana's reference to her suicide attempt and said brightly, "If you're a good girl then maybe I'll let you get up for a little while tomorrow."

Ana rolled her eyes, exasperated at the younger girl's baby talk.  Suddenly a thought struck and she asked, "Aimee, do you know when we're leaving this hell hole and going back to real buildings?"

With a small smile, Aimee replied, "The first group to head back to Edoras in about three days.  If you're able to travel, I think we'll probably go with them.  Sound good?"

"I suppose, if there's nothing better," Ana intoned, feigning a haughty tone.

Grinning, the other Sensor lightly smacked her over the head.  When Kyle suddenly appeared in the doorway, Aimee beat a hasty retreat, muttering inadequate excuses as she fled.

The pair watched her departing back with open curiosity.  Turning a somewhat accusing glare on Kyle, Ana probed gently to see if he harbored any negative feelings towards either of the girls.

Though it ashamed her somewhat, Ana discovered that she felt no qualms about invading Kyle's privacy.  It wasn't that she didn't think he'd mind, exactly, though she was willing to bet he wouldn't.

No, this was worse.  She simply could not bring herself to care about him enough to bother her.  The thought made her cringe, but honestly she wished it were different.

Kyle detected merely seconds too late that Ana, in her search for knowledge, might have accidentally stumbled upon something he did not yet know himself.

A small smirk flickered across Ana's mischievous face as she understood what exactly she had found.  This was something to be hoarded, not spread around.  There was no telling when it might come in handy.

Smiling sweetly, she patted Kyle's hand, ignoring the slightly helpless look on his face.  Deliberately shoving the nagging feeling that what she was doing was, well, not straightforward, Ana gently took his hand in her own and pulled him down to sit beside her.

"Kyle, you don't look so good.  Did you sleep at all last night?  Your eyes are exhausted."

Lightly stroking her hair, he replied, "No, actually I don't think I as much as sat down until this morning.  I was outside… thinking."

Sympathy swelled in Ana's heart causing her to squeeze the hand she held.  Her one purpose in life that really mattered was trying to comfort t those around her.

"Hey," she started, as inspiration struck, "why don't you lie down here and take a nap?  I'll be here if you start to dream."

After a brief moment of debate he conceded, grateful she had anticipated the fear of his sister haunting the peace of sleep.  Closing his eyes, a sigh escaped his lips, and a tremor ran through him when his leg brushed up against Ana's.  Almost immediately sleep overtook him, leaving Ana alone with her thoughts.

Lying so close to Kyle, Ana imagined it would be easier to forget about a certain Elf.  But for some odd reason, Legolas was even more intrusive on her thoughts than he normally was.  Every time her eyes drifted shut those brilliant blue eyes burned brightly through the black, boring into her.

Giving up on sleep, Ana rolled onto her side, watching Kyle's face.  An innocence rested there in slumber; an innocence that her years of hardness had washed from her own countenance. 

And in that manner the next few hours ebbed away, as the world fell apart piece by piece.  But in that small room time stood still, suspending two teenagers in a rare moment of peace.

On a crisp, cool morning three days later, Kyle and Ana stood together just outside the walls of the fortress.  Kyle had an arm around Ana, supporting some of her weight.  Her strength had to be conserved for the journey ahead.

"Are you positive you can ride, sweetie?  I mean, we can find a nice wagon for you…"

Kyle broke off abruptly as one of his girlfriend's fingers jabbed into his stomach… HARD.

Peering up at him in an annoyed manner she said heatedly, "How many freaking times have I told you, the only thing I want to do right now is ride?!?!  So will you _please_ just check Moonstar for me and make sure she's ready?"

At the look on his face she unsheathed her sword, and holding it level with his throat growled, "End of discussion!"

Finally getting the point, Kyle handed Ana over to Aimee and went to collect her horse.

Meanwhile Legolas was embarking on a journey of his own, away from the fallen Isengard.  Aragorn watched from a short distance as the Elf berated himself yet again for his thoughtless actions.  A more sensible man might have stayed away, but Aragorn was not afraid to take risks, and, well, someone had to do something.

The man maneuvered his horse so the two were riding side by side, and for a moment let the companionable silence continue.  At last, mustering his courage, he began.

"Legolas, stop attacking yourself over this.  So you lost it for a second, it happens to everyone.  Ana should understand that better than anyone else."

"I just can't do that.  I wan to forget about her and all the pain she's caused me, but at the same time she ahs a hold on me.  Her face, her voice, everything about her!  They just burn like a brand on my mind… and my heart."

Aragorn sighed knowingly at his friend's statement, understanding fully what was happening to him.

"Mellon, answer me one question: do you love her?"

A wry smile played on the other's face as he replied, "Aragorn, Estel, that is the one question I can't answer."

With that said, Legolas urged his horse ahead to think in solitude.  Aragorn's question nagged at the back of his mind, making him wonder about his own feelings.

_Do I love her?_  Surprisingly, the answer came fairly quickly to his mind.  _Yes, yes, I do._

Now the time had come for a new question:  what to do about it?  That answer did not come quite a readily as the last.

"Ana, I am not going to argue about this with you anymore!  I have told you to get in bed, Kyle, coward, asked you to get in bed before turning tail and running.  Now, you are going to get in that bed before I knock you out and put you there myself!"

Realizing Aimee meant business, Ana meekly crawled into the bed she had been standing beside.  Ever since their arrival at Edoras Ana had been at war with the other Sensors over whether or not bed rest was really a necessary thing.

After a moment's consideration, Ana decided sulking wouldn't do her any good.  Just as Aimee finished re-bandaging her wrists Kyle slipped into the room.

Aimee watched as he quickly moved to take his place beside Ana's bedside.  Squelching the acidic rise of jealousy, she turned and exited the room.  Ever since finding Kyle lying beside Ana the other day, the old familiar feeling had intensified.

"They're my best friends here!" she muttered to herself.  "If they're happy, I shouldn't want them to end, but I do."

Smacking herself on the forehead, Aimee swore no one would ever know, especially not Ana or Kyle.  _I seriously need to get a hobby…_

"Please, Aimee, it's not like I want to run a marathon.  I just want out of bed!  Puh-lease, Doctor Aimee, let me out!"

Softening, Aimee grinned and rolled her eyes, brushing a stray curl back behind her ear.

"Ok, dear, but take it easy, all right?  And don't go anywhere without me or Kyle.  I'm sure he'll take the first watch, because I have things that need to be done."

"Thanks, Aim.  Kyle should be here any second."

"Good.  There are some clean clothes in the chest there.  I'll se you later." 

As soon as the other girl left, Ana bounded out of bed… and quickly grabbed onto it again.  Her legs were still a little weak.

Moving over to the chest at the end of the bed, she pulled out a pair of soft fawn colored breeches, a cream under shirt, and a dark blue tunic.  She quickly changed, and was perched on the edge of the bed slipping her boots on when Kyle came in.

Ana looked up at him and smiled before rising, stretching her arms up over her head.  Kyle couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Impatiently she pulled her honey colored hair back, tying it with a tattered hair band, one of four that had been on her wrist when the whole thing had started.

Kyle regained control of his wits and took an unsteady breath as Ana looked at him questioningly.

"Wow, you look… amazing," he told her.

Blushing, Ana went over and grabbed Kyle's arm, tugging him outside with her.  Relishing the feel of the sun on her back and the soft breeze toying with stray pieces of her hair, she strolled along getting lost in her thoughts.

Something had happened that day up on the wall.  A part of her _had_ died, spilling out like the blood, lost forever.  Like the scars on her wrists, the memory of that Ana lingered, serving as a constant reminder or her pain and suffering.  There was a part of her that knew what had died.  It was the depression, the one thing she had admitted to no one since she arrived.

That had been the reason for it.  The mood swings, the irrational fear, and… it.  Without her medication she was in deep deep trouble.  But now… there hadn't been a trace of the symptoms since she woke up from the coma, and it looked like it might stay that way.

Everything should be perfect; it was only her right that it be that way.  Just one little problem, though, and that problem quickly materialized before her eyes.

When Ana felt Kyle stiffen beside her, she turned to follow his gaze…  And caught sight of the face that had been haunting her every thought and dream.

His eyes lifted, catching her own in a gaze so full of fire sparks were almost visible in the air.  It was uncertain who broke the spell first, but when her eyes were finally free she discovered her limbs had been reduced to jelly.

Poor Kyle stood by completely oblivious as to what was going on beside him.  Gently Ana slid her arm through his, turning him back towards her room.

"I'm starting to feel a bit tired.  Why don't we have a dinner party, just you, me, and Aimee, in my room?"

A pair of bright blue eyes followed their progress, catching only snatches of the muted undertones they spoke in and the soft laughter which floated back to him.

Though Ana enjoyed being with her friends, when they left she welcomed the solitude.  Checking to make sure no one was guarding her door (she wouldn't put anything past Aimee) she slipped out the door into the ever welcoming darkness.  For as long as she could remember, the one time she felt completely at peace was sitting out and watching the stars.

The feeling only intensified after the night in Lorien with Legolas.  If only the peace she had felt that night could be bottled then there could be no loneliness ever again.

But then Ana's keen senses picked up on another presence just around the corner.  Stepping softly the girl moved to where she had a clear view of the other person.

Aimee's Auburn hair seemed to burn with its own flame against the ebony night, a beacon to the lost and lonely.  At the moment, though, Aimee herself could have qualified as one of the lost and lonely if the tears coursing down her face were any indication.  Before Ana had time to decide whether or not to reveal herself to her friend, the other girl began to sing to herself softly.

**And now I'm all alone again**

**Nowhere to turn, no one to go to**

**Without a home without a friend**

**Without a face to say hello to**

**And now the night is here, no I can make **

**Believe he's here.**

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

_When everybody else is sleeping._

_I think of him and then I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping_

_The city goes to bed_

_And I can live inside my head,_

Ana motioned for Ana to go on and keep singing.  Recovering from her shock, she did as Ana said.

**On my own**

**Pretending he's beside me.**

**All alone I walk with him till morning**

**Without him**

**I feel his arms around me**

**And when I lose my way I close my eyes **

**And he has found me.**

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever._

**_And I know it's only in my mind_**

**_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_**

**_And although I know that he is blind_**

**_Still I say there's a way for us._**

****

**I love him**

_But when the night is over_

**He is gone, **_the river's just a river_

**Without him the world around me changes**

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets _

_Are full of strangers.___

**_I love him_**

**_But everyday I'm learning_**

**_All my life I've only been pretending_**

**_Without me his world will go on turning_**

**_A world that's full of happiness that I have_**

**_Never known._****__**

**I love him, **_I love him,_

**_I love him, but only on my own._**

Ana moved behind her friend and slipped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders, holding her close, giving her all the comfort she was seeking.  _I give comfort to other, _she thought wryly, _but yet I can accept none for myself_.

"What's wrong, sweetie?  Tell me about it."

"I can't tell you," Aimee choked out, "you'll hate me."

Stepping back Ana turned her around so the two were face to face, leaving her hand resting on Aimee's shoulders.  Pushing her hair, back she soothed the girl, "No, I'd never hate you.  Whatever it is, you can always tell me."

"It's about Kyle…"

To Aimee's surprise a small grin formed on Ana's face.

"Oh, is that all?  No worries then.  Come on spill.  Shall I start?  All right, then, I know you like him, does that help?"

An orange could easily have been inserted in Aimee's mouth, it had fallen open so wide at her friend's blunt statement.  Never in her wildest dreams would she have predicted it would go this well.

"I was worried you'd be mad if I told you I… Ana, I think I love him," Aimee gushed, half –worried, half-frightened.

A grin spread rapidly across Ana's face as she heard the news.  This was exactly the break she had been looking for.

"Aim, can I tell you a secret?  Promise you won't tell?"

"Of course I won't tell.  Friends don't blab."

"Great!  I don't love Kyle at all.  Actually, I can't believe I'm saying this, I think I'm still in love with Legolas."

Both girls squealed a little, before sobering to look at the reality of the situation.  Ana was the first (per usual) to point out all the negatives of their situation.

"You know, we're kind of in a majorly screwed situation, girl.  I mean, I have Kyle, but I don't want Kyle, you want Kyle.  And then there's Legolas, who probably shouldn't be in my life or want to be there, but I love him anyway and… Ok I'm thoroughly depressed now."

"Yeah, me too.  I think I'll just go to bed now.  You coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay out here a bit longer.  See you in the morning, Aimee."

"Good night, An."

Ana sent a little wave over her shoulder at Aimee's retreating back and perched herself at the edge of the large porch (is that what it is?) and let her feet dangle over while she looked at the stars.  Slowly the tears began to fall.  All the tears that had been held back for so long came flooding out, drenching her with salty wetness.

For almost half an hour she cried, letting go of some of the pain her heart still held.  And during that time, some of the answers came to her already taxed brain.  There was no way she could stay with Kyle.  He might be kind and sweet, but he didn't know her inside and out.  Not the way Legolas did.  He couldn't look in her eyes and see what she was feeling.

"There's together, and there's _together_," Ana muttered.  "Kyle and I, we're just together.  And I need more than that."

Still crying bitterly, Ana pulled herself up and quietly made her way back to her room, once again not realizing that someone had been watching her.

_Something just isn't right_

_I can feel it inside_

_The truth isn't far behind me_

_You can't deny_

_When I turn the lights out_

_When I close my eyes_

_Reality over comes me_

_I'm living a lie_

_When I'm alone _

_I feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you_

_I don't feel_

_Together _

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built a wall_

_Together_

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_This has gone on too long_

_I realize that I need_

_Something good to rely on_

_Something for me_

_When I'm alone _

_I feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you _

_I don't feel_

_Together _

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built a wall_

_Together _

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_My heart is broken_

_I'm lying here_

_My thoughts are choking_

_On you, my dear_

_On you, my dear_

_On you, my dear_

_When I'm alone _

_I feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you _

_I don't feel_

_Together _

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built a wall_

_Together _

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_Together _

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built a wall_

_Together _

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_When I'm around you_

_When I'm around you_

_I don't feel together, no_

_I don't feel together, no_

_When I'm around you_

_When I'm around you_

_I don't feel together, no_

_I don't feel together, no_

__

A/N: Hey, it's me again!  I just thought I'd remind you that I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews.  I may be unreasonable, but frankly I don't care.  Putting this up and not knowing if more than 3 people like it seems unreasonable to me.  I'm perfectly ok with finishing it and never putting it up as I said before.  Right, so if you ever want more then you'll review.  And please, I really do like putting this on here so show me I'm doing it for a reason!  Peace y'all!


	14. At Last

**A/N: **YES! I got elven reviews!  And so fast, you should have seen how excited I was.  Let's put it this way: my mom thought I was having a fit.  You people are awesome, and I want everyone to review that way for this chapter.  It's actually a pretty short chapter, because even though I had a little more planned this was really all that seemed to go in the chapter.  This chapter has been planned almost since the beginning, and it and the last chapter are my almost favorites.  Individual replies to reviews are at the end!  Thank you so much!

__

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside_

_All I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do_

_You do if you knew_

_What would you do_

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_I feel like I'm all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around_

_This_

_My words are cold_

_I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you_

_I don't think you'd understand_

_'cause no one understands_

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and_

_I'm getting nowhere on and on and on_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and off_

_And on and off and on_

_All the pain _

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what_

_Was never said_

_Back and forth_

_Inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable come and take me away_

_Take me away_

_Take me away_

_Take me away_

Aragorn stepped out of the shadows, watching Ana's retreating back.  _Really,_ he thought to himself, _this has gone too far.  We'll all go insane if they don't just admit they still love each other and get over their guilt trips!_

Despite his frustration with the two, he secretly worried that perhaps it might be too late.  Shoving the thought away, he forced his mind to focus on how he could get his friends back together.  After discarding several ideas, the light bulb of genius flashed (maybe dimly, but hey!).

The man wandered back to his room, muttering agitatedly to himself, trying to finalize the details of his "marvelous" plan.  (Valar help us all)

The next morning…

"Aimee, wait a second!  I need to talk to you!"

Aimee whirled around to find herself face to face with Aragorn.  Recovering from her initial shock at finding him so close behind her, she replied, "Aragorn, hey!  I didn't expect to see you here!"

Pausing, she narrowed her eyes saying, "Wait a minute, shouldn't you be at breakfast?"

Aragorn held up his hands, backing away slowly, "Whoa, somebody's a little suspicious, aren't they?  Actually, I came right now, because everyone else IS at breakfast.  I need your help in my plan getting Ana and Legolas back together."

The girl's ears perked up at news of a plan and she leaned forward unconsciously, to make sure she didn't miss a thing.  Motioning for him to continue, she prepared herself for an awesome plan.

"See, this is what I'm thinking…"

(A couple minutes later)

"You want to do WHAT???"

"Come on, Aimee, it's a good idea!"

"You really are insane if you think I'm going to let you do that to Ana."

"It's not as though I would actually let anything happen to her!"

"I don't care what you think you will and will not let happen!  I know what I will and will not let happen and this is most definitely a WILL NOT!"

"But, Aimee…"

No buts, Aragorn!  However, I will help you come up with a better plan.  Plans like this should not be attempted without at least one girl conspirator."

Reluctantly relinquishing the plan making to Aimee, Aragorn prepared to listen to her idea.

"So, here's what we do…"

When Aragorn and Aimee came bursting into her room with matching goofy grins on their faces, Ana wondered if maybe she shouldn't be a tad bit concerned.  The feeling only intensified as Aimee took her hand and pulled her onto the bed, sat down beside her, and motioned Aragorn to pull a chair up next to them.

Deciding to attempt taking control of whatever was about to go down, Ana said tentatively, "Um, guys, what exactly is going on here?  Should I be nervous?"

Aimee laughed and replied, "Not anymore.  Maybe if we were still working with Aragorn's plan… but I'm getting ahead of myself!"

_Ok_, Ana decided, _I'm definitely nervous now._

Aragorn's impatience finally got the better of him and he asked, "Ana, how would you feel about a plan to get you and Legolas back together?"

The future King of Men cringed under Aimee's furious gaze, obviously not delighted to have incurred her wrath.

"Aragorn, I thought we agreed _not_ to tell her why we were doing this," Aimee replied in a dangerously low, calm voice.

"I'm sorry!  I was just so excited, I couldn't help it!"

His little boy enthusiasm had the exact effect he had hoped it would, softening the girl so her fury became only minor annoyance.  Giving in she threw up her hands and turned to Ana who sat beside her.

"So, what _do_ you think?  We have a plan that I think has to work.  It's one of my plans, and they always work!"

Ana sighed and rolled her eyes.  "Aimee, I have full confidence in your ability to plot, but I'm just not sure this is a good idea.  I mean, Legolas and I have screwed things up big time.  It would take a miracle to fix things now."

"But Ana, maybe this is a miracle in disguise!  This could be your only chance to show him how much you care.  If you love him the way I think you do, the way I _know_ you do, then you won't let him go without a fight."

Burying her head in her hands, Ana weighed the pro's and con's of going along with her friends' little scheme.  Well, it couldn't really do any more damage than had already been done.

"What the heck," Ana said, "hit me with it.  Can't really mess things up any more, can we?"

"Nope!" Ana replied cheerfully.  "So, let me fill you in really quickly.  We have a lot of work to do."

Noticing Aragorn squirming in his chair, Aimee turned and shot him a questioning look.

"Umm," he began, "I was just wondering if, well, I know this is silly, but…"

"Spit it out!" the girls snapped in unison.

"Can I tell her the plan?" he inquired meekly.

"Is that all?" Aimee asked. 

He nodded.

"Be my guest!"

"So, there's this thing tonight…"

Ana had searched for almost a quarter of an hour before she found Kyle in the stables.  Mustering her courage she came up and leaned against the stall he was working in.

"Hey, Ana.  I figured Aimee would be keeping you in bed today after being up so long yesterday."

"No, actually she encouraged me to get up and come talk to you.  I'm inclined to agree with her for once.  We do need to talk."

"I'm sensing this isn't good."

"Well, in a sense, depending on how you look at it," she said slowly.  It was obvious he wasn't convinced.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle.  I understand now, a relationship can't just be about the other person and what's right for them.  It has to be about me, too.  If you are really my friend you'll understand how far I've come and support me while I look for the perfect fit."

Pushing up his sleeves, Kyle moved over to the door Ana was leaning against and, to her surprise, he smiled.

"To tell you the truth, I thought this might be coming, I just wasn't sure when.  Ana, I thought I loved you, and I hoped that if I could just stick with you a while, maybe you could get over HIM and learn to love me, too.  I can see now that I was wrong, and I just want you to be happy."

Giving him a tight hug she murmured in his ear, "Thank you.  And I think you already know who you _really _love."

Kyle quickly pulled away and looked at her in a calculating manner.  Simply smirking back at him, Ana flitted out of the stables with a fluttering wave back behind her.  The boy simply shook his head and returned to brushing his horse.

Upon entering her room Ana was confronted with Aimee, Eowyn, and another girl that she didn't recognize.  When Aimee saw her she jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Did you do it?" she asked.

"Yep.  And we're still friends!  Oh, I'm so happy!"

Aimee blinked back tears at hearing her friend say that.  For so long they had waited, praying and hoping that she would get better and one day she would be healthy and happy again.

Eowyn cleared her throat, reminding Aimee she had forgotten something.  Catching sight of the other girl in the room, Aimee squeaked and blushed.

"Oops!  I can't believe I forgot to introduce you.  Ana, this is Maereth.  She came with the Elves to Helmsdeep, but decided to stay here for a while and go back with the wounded Elves when they recover."

Ana took a good look at Maereth, and wondered how she could fail to recognize another immortal.  Silvery blonde hair framed a face aged to remarkable beauty, grey eyes holding a wealth of wisdom and experience.

"Hey, I'm Ana.  Did my insane friends talk you into helping with our little project?"

"They can be very persuasive," Maereth replied.  "I hadn't planned on doing anything today, but… I've met Legolas.  If I weren't engaged I would be sooo in love with him!"

And that broke the ice between the four girls, and they set to work gossiping and giggling.  The experience was new to Eowyn and Ana, but they picked up quickly and relished in being normal girls.

Legolas prowled the corridors and pathways alone, longing for companionship and finding none.  The people here were wary of him, purposely seeking alternate paths to avoid him. 

Kyle, Ana, and Aimee had each other and that Maereth Elf.  Even Aragorn, his lifelong friend, made himself scarce and removed his person to do some other random task or another. 

_For Valar's sake, _Legolas thought, _I'm a prince and I don't do half the things he does!  And he's not even a KING yet!"_

Thoroughly discontented with the quality of existence he was experiencing, Legolas failed to hear the approach of another person until the two had collided.  Regaining his balance, the Elf took in the slightly smaller form of Kyle right in front of him. 

_Now this, _Kyle decided,_ is what drives sane people into psycho-therapy.  What Ana sees in this guy I will never know._

Muttering disapprovingly to himself, Legolas brushed past him feeling the boy's stare even after he turned the corner.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Ana inquired of Maereth, Eowyn, and Aimee.  The three surrounded her, forming a sort of screen against searching eyes. 

"If it doesn't, then he's no Elf," Maereth declared grandly.

Giggling nervously, Ana looked worriedly around the crowded Hall.  All day had they worked on her dress for this feast, until every last stitch perfectly complemented the others.  Now that the time had come, however, butterflies of amazing magnitude swarmed through her every vein, setting her on edge.

Noting their companion's nervousness, the three girls exchanged a hurried glance.

"I have an idea," Aimee spoke for the group.  "Let's go stand on the edge and watch things for a while.  There's no reason to rush things, Aragorn has control of the other end of the operation."

Ana quickly agreed, grabbing Aimee's hand and letting her lead them to a slightly clearer spot.  It became apparent almost immediately that people watching would be a very entertaining pass time. 

Within ten minutes the hobbits were singing and dancing on a table, a group of soldiers were maddeningly drunk, and Aimee had already knocked out one man for hitting on her.  Just as things were starting to get good, Eowyn excused herself to go fulfill her duties as the King's niece.

Maereth and Ana watched as their friend approached Aragorn, openly flirting with him.  It almost seemed as if he were responding, but Ana reminded herself that men did not usually recognize anything so subtle. 

Apparently Maereth had witnessed the same thing, for she leaned over and whispered to Ana, "It appears as if our friend Eowyn was not informed of Lady Arwen."

Ana nodded, a slight smile on her face, and hugged her cape more tightly around her.  The arrangement was that she would not take the cape off until she was alone with Legolas.  To take her mind off what would soon come to pass, Ana turned to Aimee preparing to initiate conversation.

"So, Aimee, you told me that Aragorn had originally come up with a plan, but I never learned what it was.  Maybe you could enlighten me?"

Aimee snickered trying to compose herself before answering.

"Well, it turned out to be a bit complicated but the general thing of it was that we would send you out riding and…"  She paused to control her laughter. "Sorry, it's just so funny… Aragorn would spook your horse and… Legolas would have to rescue you…"  Since she was obviously in no condition to finish, Ana decided to give it a guess.

"Let me guess, he'd save me and we'd fall passionately in love and live happily ever after?"

"I don't know about the happily ever after part, but yeah, the rest of it sounds about right."

The other two girls stared at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter of one accord.  And were still laughing, propped up against each other when Aragorn came to take Ana outside.  Almost immediately her humor died, as she took her place at the same wall she and Aimee had stood by the night before.

With a reassuring squeeze of her shoulder, Aragorn slipped away quickly to go and get Legolas.  Ana reached up, loosening the ties holding her cape on.  Silently she prayed that Maereth was right, that this was certain to work.  Her courage was quickly deserting her, and Ana could feel it.

Just as she prepared to turn and leave, Legolas's soft footsteps sounded through the quiet stillness of the night.  Ana bowed her head and assumed the position they had agreed upon and waited for him to approach.

Legolas had been vaguely annoyed when Aragorn insisted that he go outside for some fresh air.  The plan for the evening was fairly simple… drink enough to forget and hopefully never remember.  But his wonderful friend had managed to ruin that and then not even accompany him on his quest for "fresh air".

He started to stroll around and breathe in that "fresh air" when a familiar sight caught his eyes.  Ana's hair, braided and coiled above her head, with loose tendrils spilling across her shoulders and wrapping gently around her neck.  For a moment he considered stepping back into the shadows and going back into the feast.

Before he could manage to even finish the thought, Ana turned.  The moonlight shone directly on her, illuminating her with a surreal glow.  And as she turned, the cape surrounding her fell away revealing her dress.  Legolas was stunned.

A soft, velvet material encased her body, clinging tightly from her shoulders until flaring at the hips and floating gently to the ground.  Deep blue began at the hem, lightening further and further as it rose to the v-neck and bell sleeves, becoming almost white at the top.

For the second time since their meeting in Mirkwood, time stopped around the pair holding them suspended in the other's eyes.  Ana felt herself slipping away into the depths, her identity merging with the one she had named her best friend, the only one she had ever truly loved.  And for once, she gave in.

Letting go, Ana let all the barriers come crashing down, inviting Legolas inside her mind… and her heart.  Opening doors that could never again be closed.  And for once she had no fear of what would come, no apprehension about what tomorrow would bring.  The only thing that mattered stood directly in front of her.

And as she fell into his arms, sobbing with the overwhelming love that filled them both, she knew for certain that no matter what happened the next day or the day after his love would be enough to get them through it.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'cause I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with 'til the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'cause I'm in love with you_

_Want to know who you are_

_Want to know where to start_

_I want to know what this means_

_Want to know how to feel _

_Want to now what is real_

_I want to know everything, everything_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'cause I'm in love with you_

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

**ximena****: **You re-read it?  I'm so pleased!  You have no idea how excited I get when people review twice.  I identify with Ana a lot in the way that I feel responsible for the world.  She started out not being like me at all, but as time went on she kind of turned into me.  As far as I know, this story should be finished through.  Review again, please, it makes me so happy!

**Katherine: **One of my best friends AND my tenth reviewer!!! Girl you're just piling up the smiley-points, aren't you?  Hehe, attached, huh?  Sirius…drools  Hey, I looked up some names for our other characters and did a little more developing.  I hope you loved this chapter because, even though you threatening to kill me doesn't really faze me, you can be very annoying. Just kidding!! gives great big hug 

**Magicgirl810: **I'm glad you love it!  Thanks so much for helping me post another chapter.  Please review again! 

**Angelsmile06: **I finally did it!!!  I hope you're proud of me, because I'm trying to make a turn around here and drop some of the depressing stuff.  I had an idea about the ending, though.  What about alternate endings?  I don't know, I'm kind of thinking Ana has suffered enough and maybe her new confidence should be rewarded.  I looked every time I checked my email for your review.  You've helped me so much through this story!  Just a couple more chapters…

**Shanua****: **I'm glad you enjoy my story so much.  I hope this chapter was as good as the others and that you like my ending to the story.  I'm getting very close!  Please review again!

**Vampirekat69: **I wrote more!  Sorry I didn't specify about the songs last time.  The duet "On My Own" is from the musical Les Miserables (I LOVE that musical!) and the other song was by Avril Lavigne.  Her songs just seem to fit my story really well for some reason.  I hope you liked this chapter and remember, reviews make me write faster!

**Muddie21: **Oh… my… I am totally speechless. **I** almost cried when I read your review.  I mean it.  Did I really make you cry?  Did I really achieve my goal?  You are truly like me… I must have read over half the Legomances ever written.  This chapter is for all the begging I received to get Ana and Legolas together.  Please, tell me what you think of this chapter!

**Crecy****: **Hey!  It's a great cd isn't it?  Thank goodness my parents decided one child was enough… But I've listened to that cd so much that my friend said I started singing one of the songs in my sleep!  It was so embarrassing… hides behind hand  Anyways, here's the update!  Please, review again…

**DRUNKEN LANDLORD: **YAY! I'm on another favorite list!  How exciting.  Right, anyways, according to my friend Suzanne a Mary-Sue has many qualities and any one is enough to make it one.  But here's my simpler definition… Basically it's a story that is quite typical and far from the actual plot of the original work.  In the case of Lord of the Rings it tends to be a character falls into Middle Earth, falls in love with one of the characters, etc.  I hope that clears everything up!  Please, review again…

**Stargirl****:**  I'm glad you reviewed this time!  And no hard feelings about not reviewing before, I do that a lot with other people's stories just because I read so many and if I reviewed them all I'd never have time to read more or write MY story!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you find time, review!


	15. Never Give In

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe it. There is only one more chapter left of "Forget Tomorrow". My little hobby has turned into so much more than I ever imagined it would. I've had so much support I can't even begin to thank every single person. However, I do have individual replies to the reviews from last chapter at the end! So check it out if you reviewed for any chapter, because you have a little note. Also, everyone pray for Angelsmile06, she's having an ear problem and needs prayers and support. And go read her stories, they're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I realize I forgot to put one last chapter, but you know I don't own anything but Ana and the Sensors and any other characters you don't recognize. Last chapters songs belong to Avril Lavigne. This chapter, I own NOTHING from the books or movies, but I did write the song that Ana sings. That's about it.**

Several hours later Ana finally fell into bed beside Aimee who had decided to spend the night just in case the situation called for moral support. Barely had her eyes drifted shut when an enormous commotion sent both girls shooting straight up.

"I swear, one of the Valar hates me!" Aimee exclaimed. "Not one night, hear me, one night this week have I gotten more than THREE HOURS of sleep!!!"

Ana rubbed her eyes sympathetically, letting out a yawn large enough to crack her jaw. Massaging it tenderly she crawled out of bed, groping in the darkness for her everyday clothes.

"Where did I put... Oh right! Here they are," she muttered to herself.

The girls were dressed in a matter of seconds and they made their way towards the sounds of an ending struggle. Unconsciously Ana's hand slid to the hilt of her sword, preparing for whatever they might encounter.

Shock registered on both their faces when their quest landed them outside the room Gandalf and the hobbits occupied with some of the Rohan soldiers. Taking a deep breath they burst in, thoroughly unprepared for the sight that met their eyes.

Pippin lay unconscious on the floor with Gandalf bent over him, obviously reviving him. Merry crouched whimpering a few feet away, while Legolas held the shoulders of an unsteady Aragorn.

Instinctively knowing where their strengths would be of most use, Aimee sprinted over to where Gandalf knelt by the young hobbit who fluttered his eyes open, while Ana hurried to Aragorn's side.

Signaling for Legolas to sit Aragorn down, Ana dropped down beside him and laid a hand on his forehead. Focusing on searching out the hurt and pain from his psyche, she replaced them with peace and images of well being. Slowly the tension left the man's face and he flashed a smile of gratitude to the young Sensor.

Legolas's eyes followed her form as she joined Aimee at Pippin's side, helping her friend bring him back to normal. Gandalf had finally finished interrogating the little hobbit, and Aimee suggested that their group move somewhere more public so that the Sensors could keep an eye on their patients.

On their way to the great hall, Aimee slipped away for a moment, returning with a sleepy Kyle trailing in her wake. Ana smirked slightly, the smirk deepening into a smile as Legolas wound his arm around her waist, his hand laying on her hip. Snuggling up against him as they sat down in the Hall, a wave of tiredness washed over her.

Noticing, Aimee said, "Ana, why don't you just get some sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens."

"But Aimee, you're exhausted! You should be the one resting, and me watching."

Aimee shook her head, however, saying, "Now that I'm up there's no way I could get back to sleep, but if I get tired I'll wake you up and let you take the watch. Sound good?"

"Thanks, Aim. I'm exhausted."

Ana was out like a light almost immediately, leaving Kyle and Legolas sitting together in an uncomfortable silence. Gandalf and Aragorn sat in serious conference over in a corner, effectively removing themselves from the casual earshot of the Immortals.

Suddenly Kyle popped up and planted himself beside Legolas, catching him with a fixed stare. Before the Elf could begin to get nervous, Kyle held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and peace.

"Look, dude, Legolas, I just wanted to tell you... I'm happy for you. She's really something special, and I can tell she cares a lot about you. Now, I've been thinking a lot about how I felt about this and what I would say to you and there's really just one thing I can say. Good luck, best wishes, and if you hurt her I will personally rip your intestines out with my bare hands. Understand?"

The Elf nodded, looking fairly green; Kyle just smiled.

"I'm so glad we agree."

And with that he rose and strolled over to Aimee, dropping down to sit beside her. Within seconds Aimee could barely control her laughter at something Kyle had told her.

Sighing, Legolas looked contentedly down at the shining head resting against his shoulder. Leaning down he kissed her gently on the head, settling more comfortably against the wall. For once, all seemed right in the world.

Ana woke happily, almost purring under the hand that stroked her head. Wanting to stay that way forever she squeezed her eyes tighter, snuggling deeper against the warm arm that held her.

A whispery laugh sounded in her ear, causing her to giggle at the tickling sensation it caused. Reluctantly she peeled her eyes open staring into the blue ones barely inches from her own.

"Hey," she murmured softly.

Grasping at the last threads of control by reminding himself they were in a public Hall along with at least a half dozen other people, Legolas replied, "Good morning."

Wriggling out of his grasp, Ana hopped to her feat dragging him along with her. Her impatience humored him, so he rose gracefully to stand beside her.

"Come on, melleth, we should go join the others. They'll be wondering where their third Sensor is."

"And the whereabouts of everybody's favorite Elf. Well, maybe not Aragorn's, but... I digress. My apologies. Let's go."

Chuckling softly he followed Ana to the area where the remaining members of the Fellowship stood with King Theoden and the other two Sensors. Aimee shot Ana a Look when she came in chattering to Legolas, who stood behind her, so that it looked as though she was speaking to the air in front of her.

Her hands stilled in mid gesture as she felt the numerous eyes focused on her. There are only so many options in such a situation, and Ana chose the most logical of them all. Pretend nothing unusual happened.

"Well, I'm glad you're all so happy to see me! Am I that interesting to look at?"

Everyone jumped, feeling guilty for some odd unspecified reason.

Legolas leaned down, whispering into her ear, "Good work, melleth."

Smiling at him, Ana dropped into the nearest chair acknowledging Gandalf's smile with a bob of the head. Settling herself, she prepared to listen to the discussion of the others.

For a few moments she tuned out, letting her mind wander until it pulled back at Gandalf's words.

"I will ride to Gondor... and I won't be going alone."

His eyes drifted slowly over Pippen, Ana, and Aimee. The two girls sighed, giving each other a suffering look before rising and asking what exactly they should pack.

Ana hurriedly tossed extra breeches, undershirts, and tunics into a sack, and reached for her weapons strapping on her sword, bow, quiver of arrows, and began concealing small daggers in her boot and various other places on her person. Just as she had lifted her undershirt slightly to stick a dagger at the top of her breeches, the door open and Legolas slipped in.

Barely acknowledging his presence she finished the task at hand before turning to face him. He stood leaning against the door frame, watching her finish packing.

"It's funny," Ana said in a voice that held no trace of humor in it, "I haven't even gone yet, but I miss you already."

A tear threatened to slip from her eye, but before it could fall Legolas stood in front of her wiping it away.

"Melleth, don't cry. We'll see each other soon. I promise."

"One of these days," she started, pausing to take a steadying breath, "one of these days, we'll be together. And neither of us will have to leave."

"Just hold on to that day, Ana. Hold on to the hope of that day until you see me again."

Ana placed her hands on his shoulders, holding on as if that would be enough to stop their imminent parting. Their foreheads rested together as they searched for the promise neither to bring themselves to ask. At the same time they found the answer, leaning closer and closer.

The door bursting open broke them apart, jumping away as if burned. Kyle and Aimee could barely stifle their laughter at their friends' embarrassment. Legolas looked deeply at Ana, squeezing her hand before sliding out the door.

Grabbing her pack violently to hide her embarrassment, Ana brushed past the other two Sensors starting to head down to the stables.

"Are you two coming or what?" she called back over her shoulder.

Seconds later they had caught up and Aimee walked next to her with Kyle by Aimee. Halfway down, Maereth joined them and struck up a lively conversation with Kyle.

Ana reached the stables first, and had already begun readying Moonstar when Aimee joined her to quickly ready her own horse. When she went outside to mount up, Kyle came up behind her turning her around to face him.

Giving her a brotherly hug he whispered, "I really am happy for you, Ana." Pulling away she gave him her biggest smile and let him boost her up onto Moonstar.

"See ya there, Kyle," she said.

Aimee rode up right after she had settled onto Moonstar's bare back, using only a bridle. The two had barely begun to walk out of the stable yard when Gandalf flew past them. Ana cued her horse into a canter, pausing at the top of the hill to see Legolas watching them leave. She blew him a quick kiss before whirling around, urging Moonstar into a gallop to catch up with Shadowfax.

The ride took almost three days through forest, rivers, and plains. Gandalf paused only when necessary, riding even through the night. His haste infected the girls, and they kept up easily, never falling behind for more than a few minutes. Finally he halted, on top of a big hill. Following his line of vision, Ana was faced with one of the most awesome sights she had ever seen.

A city made of white stone, spiraling up the side of a sheer cliff; a tower stuck up above the rest, in the midst of a large courtyard.

"Minas Tirith," Gandalf spoke so softly Ana could barely hear him. "City of the Kings."

And before they had time to comment, he took off again leaving them no choice but to follow as quickly as they could. Following Gandalf through the White City was a challenge, trying to dodge the people and stick with him at the same time. After ascending many levels they arrived in an open courtyard. In the middle stood a dead tree; mostly dead, Ana corrected herself, it still had a breath of life in it.

Before she fully caught her breath, Gandalf swept forwards beckoning them all to follow. Pausing on the steps he said gravely, "Now listen carefully: Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him new of his beloved sons death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo. And say nothing of Aragorn also.... In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took."

The girls let out muffled laughter, but hastily stifled it at Gandalf's fierce glare. Following the old Wizard meekly, they entered the massive hall. White marble surrounded them, and the solemn faces of long dead Kings seemed to frown on the two Immortals in disapproval. Unconsciously, Ana scooted closer to Aimee, seeking the support of a friend for this meeting. She had been there at Boromir's final breath, and seeing his father would be no easy task.

Approaching the thrones, Ana noticed that a massive throne sat high above, but the man who seemed to rule in the hall sat on a lower throne, overshadowed by the larger. This then was Lord Denethor.

"Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion!" Gandalf cried out to the old man hunched over on his small throne. He got no response.

"I come with tidings in this dark hour. And with counsel."

Finally a sign of movement from the Steward of Gondor.

"Perhaps you come to explain this," he spat out, holding up a broken horn. Boromir's horn. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Ana winced at his tone, remembering all too clearly the fateful moments of his death. Unfortunately, it seemed Pippin was doing some serious remembering of his own. Sensing movement beside her, she shot her hand out to stifle the Hobbit, but, alas, it came too late.

"Boromir died to save us; my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes," he recalled mournfully.

"Pippin!" Gandalf exclaimed, but Pippin took no heed of the warning. Moving forward the small Hobbit knelt at the base of the throne.

"I offer my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

Both girls looked at Gandalf, shocked that he did not interfere with Pippin's foolish decision.

"Get up!" Gandalf finally ordered, gently whacking the Hobbit's small form with his staff.

Tuning out, Ana began to probe carefully into Denethor's mind. What she found set chills in her heart, causing her to shrink back closer to Aimee. The man was mad! Clearly, indisputably, insane! His resentment at sitting in the shadow of a, as of yet, non-existent king, his dangerous favoritism of his late eldest son, his fierce pride and mistrust. They rang through her mind with a discordant clashing, leaving behind a rotten stench.

When Aimee prodded her in the side, Ana snapped back into reality (hehe, humorous isn't it, how my fantasy is her reality???) realizing that their interview had ended. Scurrying along after her friend, Ana fairly burst with her need to breathe fresh air and be released from a madness far greater than her own had ever been.

"Gandalf, he's crazy! I read him, he's a danger to himself and to others. He can not be allowed to rule!"

The old man sighed, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I am truly sorry, but I have no say in this matter."

Clearly noting her frustration, Gandalf suggested the girls try and find some food and where they would be staying the night. He would find something to amuse Pippin.

So for several hours, that's what the girls did. Eventually, after getting lost several times, they asked one of soldiers if there was perhaps someone who could show them around. He directed them to a small building just off the Hall, and told them to look for the girl sitting in the darkest corner.

Upon reaching the house, they found that it was something of an orphanage.

While Ana went to collect the girl, Aimee went to speak to the lady in charge.

"Sure, you want that girl over there, the one your friend's talking to. Came in here from outside our walls, maybe six months ago, won't say a word. People 'round her call her Silent One, seeing no one knows 'er name. She's found ev'ry alley an' buldin' in this City."

Thanking the lady, Aimee went to join Ana who stood by a girl around fifteen. Her hair shone in the sunlight outside, brilliant golden tresses matching with the sinking sun.

Smiling at the girl, Ana said, "Lotsë, we need some food and to find the rooms we'll be staying in. The guards told us they would be by the wall..."

She broke off at the confused look the young girl shot her way before glancing down at her feet again.

"Do you wonder why I call you that? It means flower, in the Elvish tongue. You remind me of a flower, waiting to open your petals to the sun, just not quite there yet."

For that comment, the young girl graced her with a sunny smile, and grabbing both Sensors hands she scurried happily off to do as her new friend had asked.

While they were with their new friend, Ana and Aimee realized that even though she did not speak, Lotsë could communicate incredibly well. When a flowering bush came up, she grabbed a flower off and held it up next to her shoulder, throwing a quizzical look in Ana's direction.

"Lotsë," Ana translated. The girl nodded happily and stuck the blossom behind her ear, continuing along her way.

Just before sunset they stood outside the rooms that had been set aside for the Sensors, Gandalf, and Pippin.

"Thanks a lot, how do you say it, Ana?"

"Lotsë," she murmured.

"Right, sorry, I don't speak Elvish. Thanks so much, Lotsë. You've been tons of help."

The girl grinned and gave her a brief hug before turning to Ana. It was obvious she had become very attached to the Sensor.

"Listen, Lotsë, can I ask you to do something for me?" She nodded. "Aimee and I would like to go out tomorrow and see some more of the city, spend some more time with you. Can you come here in the morning to go with us?"

Her response was a vigorous nod and an enthusiastic hug. Then Lotsë turned and bounced off down one of the alleys nearby, obviously happy at having two new friends.

Entering their little cottage-like structure, Ana went immediately to the balcony outside. The deadly beauty of Minas Morgul is barely visible to her acute eye sight. Sighing deeply she watched as the last few rays of the sun fell beyond the horizon, leaving a muted purple and blue sky, darkening into the softest of Ebony.

Ana did not notice that Aimee had joined her until the other girl spoke.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"The beauty is somewhat marred by the fires shooting from Mordor."

Silence lay over the two for a moment before Aimee, once again, broke it.

"Ana, there's something I haven't told you," she said quietly, voice tinted with excitement.

A flick of the head was the only sign she had heard, but Aimee knew her impatience to know what she had to say was mounting.

"This morning, after I had packed, Kyle caught me going out and... he said something you had told him had made him think. Well, to make a long story short, we're together now."

With a shriek, Ana whipped around pulling her friend into a tight hug. It reduced both girls to the teenagers they were at heart, making them jump with joy.

"Aim, that's awesome! You two are absolutely _perfect_ for each other."

A smirk flickered on Aimee's face as she added, "Speaking of relationships..."

To hide the blush creeping into her cheeks, Ana turned back to look over the plains again.

"Your plan worked. We're together, but..."

"But what, An?"

"I don't know if we'll be able to hold up under these last battles. We're still so fragile, me especially, I'm just afraid this will change one of us in a way that can not be undone."

Sensing Ana did not want an opinion, Aimee remained silent standing somewhat behind the older girl.

"You know," Ana began almost to herself, "at home the stars always comforted me. No matter what happened, they remained constant, never fearing that tomorrow they would be gone. They just accepted what they were, uncomplainingly steadfast. During the day I always wished it was night, going up to the little hill behind the trailer park to watch the sunset and look at the stars. And when I finally would go in, I prayed that in the morning the sun would forget to come up and the moon would take his place."

She paused, searching the heavens for answers, for keys to her future.

"My favorite quote is by Oliver Wilde," she continued. "'A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world.' That has always been me. I'm a writer, did you know that?"

"No," Aimee replied softly. "No, you never told me."

"I wrote something the other day... my thoughts would not move from Legolas, and I thought maybe if I wrote a song it would help. All it did was show me how much I love him. I don't dictate the words, they dictate me."

After a brief struggle, Aimee asked, "Could you sing it for me?"

Ana looked taken aback, but surprised her friend by agreeing.

"You have to promise not to laugh," she warned.

"I promise."

_All the things around me_

_Make me think of you_

_In the haunting sounds of morning_

_I'm reminded of you_

_I'm running but I stumble _

_And your memory takes hold_

_No matter how I struggle_

_It won't let go_

_As the mockingbird's cry is fading_

_In the final days of June_

_As the darkness is invading_

_On the waning February moon_

_If the tides are harsh and painful_

_I will love you even then_

_Forget about the cost 'cause_

_I'm never giving in_

_The path is long and rutted_

_In my search for completeness_

_But you're the only one who ever_

_Fixed my loneliness_

_My tears are falling like rain_

_And I'm drowning in them now_

_Your voice is like a lifeline_

_Pulling me... out_

_As the mockingbird's cry is fading_

_In the final days of June_

_As the darkness is invading_

_On the waning February moon_

_If the tides are harsh and painful_

_I will love you even then_

_Forget about the cost 'cause_

_I'm never giving in_

_I won't forget you_

_No matter how long_

_I may have to wait_

_Nothing too long_

_If there's any way_

_You'll come... back_

_As the mockingbird's cry is fading..._

For a moment neither girl moved, finally Ana turned around breaking the hold the haunting melody had on them.

"Ana," Aimee breathed, "that's beautiful. Have you sung that to Legolas?"

Violently she shook her head no.

"You should, I think he'd love it."

"Maybe..."

"Come on, we should go inside and get some rest. You're still not one hundred percent recovered and I would rather you not be laid up again right before the battles."

With one last longing glance at the stars, Ana turned and followed Aimee back inside, pulling the doors shut behind her. One more moment outside, and they would have witnessed the startling jet of green light from the fortress of Minas Morgul.

**JessicaVanHelsing: **I love your name! That was an awesome movie. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you liked the rest of it just as much or maybe better. Don't forget to review!

**SilverUnicorn: **I absolutely adore reviews like yours. Actually, it motivated me to finish writing this chapter, so I guess everybody reading this owes the fact they have a chapter so soon to your review because I was majorly depressed but went ahead and wrote this anyway. Sadly, there's only one more chapter. sniff sniff I can't believe I've got this far. Hope you liked this chapter and the next one too.

**Ilihyceniwast: **Congrats! You are my first flamer! That's so exciting, I thought I was never going to get a flame! You probably stopped reading this a while ago and will never see this, but I think your stories are amazing. Oh, and my gift to you is some visine for your eyes!

**Orlidaydreamer: **I'm so glad you read it! It makes me want to review other people more. Thanks for saying you liked it so much, and for being happy they're together. I had been waiting forever to write that part because I wanted it to be perfect, just like the last chapter has to be awesome. Togetherness! sigh

**Alex: **I'm soooo glad you liked it! Just one more chapter to go... my little baby is all grown up now. wipes eyes

**Tari Faelivrin: **Mary-Sue's forever!!! Haha. I'm so glad to have another Mary-Sue writer. The world needs more of them. Together we will squelch the opposition!!! Sorry, got a bit excited there. Anyways, good luck with the story, and thanks for being so good about reviewing. I hope you like these last two chapters as much as you have the others. Oh, and I saw on your profile (I'm going to read your story after I finish updating this) that you read Harry Potter. My friend Katherine and I are working on a Marauder era fic, so check it out when it comes up!

**Angelsmile06: **Points for Morgan! I finally did it. I've put you through so much to get here, but we finally made it!!! I'm so glad you liked it, that was written specially with you in mind, because of all the times you've reminded me that they have to end up together. I thank you, Ana thanks you, Legolas thanks you, EVERYBODY thanks you! everybody THANK YOU!

**Crecy: **Haha! Y'all sound like my friend and her brother... Wow, I pity you if you're like them. shudders at thought CONFETTI!!! I looove confetti! dances through confetti laughing insanely Review again, and send more confetti!

**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: **hides behind notebook I know, I know, it took forever and I'm so very very sorry. But they're together now. Happiness! Yeah, his advice majorly sucked, but that was kind of the point. I've never created a normal character in my life, this may be as close as I've ever gotten. Says something doesn't it? I figured that people needed to get annoyed with Legolas, he can't always be perfect. Review? Please?

**Marpessa: **Actually, I did read the books and I love them, but I wanted to branch off and kind of do my own thing, and it's just easier to do that with the movies. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I enjoy writing it and other people like it. If you want a story that really lines up with the book, write one and I'll be glad to read and review.

**VAMPIREKAT69: **Here's more!

**Muddie21: **I looove Legomances, they make me smile! I'm glad this one made such a great impression.

**Shanua: **I'm glad you like Ana's character. I've always gotten aggravated by perfect characters, because in real life people are screwed up and insecure. Ana and Legolas for always!


	16. Preview Chapter 15

**A/N: ** Ok, I'm really sorry about having to do this. I'm not going to be able to update for a while. Like I said, I apologize greatly but just let me explain. I know what the ending is going to be. Everyone wants a happy ending, I want a happy ending, we all agree. Just one problem. I have some stuff going on right now that has left me extremely depressed and I can't find it in myself to write a happy ending right now. I just can't do it. I'm really sorry, I'll try and finish it as soon as I can. Until then "Forget Tomorrow" is on hold. Catch you later.

P.S. Here's a little taste of what's to come. (It's just a little summary, sort of)

Ana fell into a bed in one of the Healing Rooms, frustration and distraction ruling her mind.

"I can not believe they won't let me go out," she grumbled. "Not knowing if he's all right is worse than any other alternative."

Pain gripped her heart at the thought of never being held by him again, never seeing his smile. That seemed the worst fate that could ever befall her.

In the next room, Aimee sat by Kyle's bed smoothing his forehead. Just happy that he had come through his last battle (of the physical sense) alive. Being near to him helped relieve some of the tension she had suffered through.

The two, despite all their differences, at that moment had something in common. All they wanted out of life was love... a love so strong and pure that nothing could destroy it.


	17. Whatever the Cost

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry it has been SO long. When I said I was going to take a break, I never intended for it to be this long. But this afternoon I received a review threatening my life if I did not update, and though the threat did not frighten me, I realized how unfair it was of me to not be working diligently on this story. So this I wrote you this chapter this afternoon and evening to try and make up for the time. This is NOT the last chapter! There will still be one more, because otherwise you would be waiting much longer for an update. I promise this next one will be much sooner than the one you are about to read. Once again, I apologize profusely and thank you for sticking with me!**

Disclaimer: Ok, now really. Let's think this through. If I owned Lord of the Rings, would I still be in school? The books were written **before I was born. Before I was conceived!** Therefore it is not possible I wrote them, I am not related to Tolkien. All I own is my feeble plot line and anything you don't recognize as belonging to Tolkien.

(reviewer replies at the end)

Shaking sleep from her limbs, Ana dressed as quietly as she could so as not to wake Aimee. Softly she stepped out onto the balcony where just the night before she had poured out her heart to Aimee. The things she had said, and the things she hadn't, weighed heavily on her heart.

Fear for them both gripped her heart, paralyzing all other emotions. Without him would she be able to go on? Would she even want to?

So many would be lost in this final battle, the promise of annihilation for one group hung heavy on the air. Trouble was, Ana couldn't distinguish which force would taste the victory… and which would taste the cold wine of death.

"If we lose," Ana murmured," the world as it is will cease to exist, and I won't have a home anywhere."

A grim smile spread across her face as determination settled in her heart. They would make it… all of them. With a deep resolve she turned and went back into their room, pouncing on Aimee and tickling her mercilessly.

Aimee shot up with a shriek, barely missing banging her head into Ana's.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Aimee demanded in her 'mother voice'.

"More like what are you doing," Ana replied. "We have a lot to do. I can feel the battle coming and we haven't even looked at the Healing Houses, or stocked, or…"

She was cut off by Aimee's hand placed over her mouth, inhibiting any sound from escaping.

"Since when did you get to be so responsible? Fine, I'm getting up. Just give me a couple minutes to get dressed."

Impatiently, Ana paced about the room making small sounds of annoyance every few seconds. She stopped quickly, however, when one of Aimee's boots collided with her temple.

"If you don't shut up, I swear we'll never leave this room again," she threatened sternly.

"Yes, mommy," Ana replied timidly.

Smirking slightly the other girl retrieved her boot/missile and finished dressing.

Determinedly Ana strode out of the cottage, dragging Aimee firmly by the hand into the now bright sunlight. Blinded by the brilliant light, Ana ran smack into something small and fairly solid. Upon closer examination, the small shape became Pippin followed closely by a weary looking Gandalf.

"Good morning, mellonen," Ana said softly. Pulling Gandalf aside she said quietly, "I can smell a battle on the wind, Gandalf. The time draws near; we must be ready."

Nodding gravely he replied, "I, too, have sensed it. However, the steward remains blinded to this danger by his mad desire for power leaving those of us who are not to prepare the city and its people for what awaits. This will not be pleasant, nor will it be easy, but I am certain that if we can only stick together we might have some kind of triumph."

"What can we do, Gandalf, Aimee and I?"

"Go to the Houses of Healing, make sure they are ready. Check the supplies, ask for anything you need, and prepare yourselves. Dark days are ahead of us. If fortune smiles fondly upon us, Aragorn and a certain elvish friend of yours should be joining us soon."

Blushing faintly, Ana bowed her head a small smile gracing her lips.

"I have confidence in you, my child. This foe shall not prove too large for you to overcome."

"Thank you, Gandalf. Your trust helps me to find the strength inside me to do what I must. I will not fail you or any of those whose lives may depend on me. My duty to this world comes first… no matter the cost."

Smiling sadly the old wizard ran a hand gently over the young Sensor's head. Her maturity and willingness to sacrifice whatever was asked of her for the good of a land that had only been hers for less than a year touched him. If only others could find that strength, he mused sadly.

In a brief display of emotion, he pulled her to him in a quick hug sealing the bond that connected the two as though they really were grandfather and granddaughter.

"Be safe, Grandfather," she said softly at his retreating back as he swept away with Pippin in tow.

Aimee stood at Ana's shoulder, looking to the older girl as her leader in one of the darkest hours of their young lives. As she wiped away a tear, the young healer knew that the odds of their entire group surviving the coming days were not high and that even her life would be in jeopardy once the battle had come. But such was the way of life now and she would follow her calling even to the last.

"You call this a healing house?" Ana demanded of an old healer who had been assigned to show them their work space. "Where is the athelas, the other healing herbs? Where are your supplies for fatal wounds? Your anesthetics?"

The old lady refused to cower under the Sensor's wrath, bravely squaring her shoulders and replying, "We have a fine library, my lady. Anything you may need to find to cure your patients…"

"Books alone will not save the wounded," Aimee cut in softly. "Without the supplies to carry the cures through, lives will be lost. Do you have a soon, Lady?"

"Yes," she replied with some trepidation, "and a grandson from him."

"Even if they are not military men," Aimee said softly, "they will be called upon to fight. This will be an inescapable battle, despite what your Steward says. Whether he admits it or not, Mordor comes and will not be satisfied until the city is no longer standing. Do you think men will sit at home with their women while the gates burn and the walls crumble?"

Trembling the woman lowered her head and bit back a sob.

"Your son and possibly his son will be in that battle," Ana continued for Aimee. "If they are injured and brought to our care, we cannot treat them lacking the necessary supplies. Now, do you know of anywhere in the city where the things we need can be procured?"

A small nod was her only answer, but it was all she needed.

"Aimee, make a list to give to this good woman. Lady, when my sister gives you this list go as quickly as you can to find the items on it. Stop for nothing but these items and rush them back as soon as is possible. Lost time could mean lost lives."

As soon as Aimee handed her the list, the woman was gone out into the village intent on her quest.

"Ana…?"

"Yes?"

"You called me your sister. Did you mean that?"

Slipping her arm through Aimee's, she nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Never in my life have I had one to call sister. But you share a gift with me like no other save Kyle. I would be proud to call you both my siblings, if I may."

Unable to answer, Aimee simply embraced her knew found sister.

"My sister," she said simply, sealing the bond between herself and the only family she had in this strange world.

"The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

Aragorn's cry brought Kyle running up to stand beside Legolas. One look at the elf's face told him this was the sign for which they had been so eagerly awaiting. But something wasn't right.

Glancing around the hall, the occupants still as death looking at the king, it was obvious there was more to happen. King Theoden had not answered. Held in a tense moment, it seemed as though time had stopped in the room.

"And Rohan will answer," came the tight reply.

A wave of relief washed over all present as the king began giving orders to his officers. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kyle turned to face Legolas.

"Stick with me," the elf told him. "I know two Sensors who would be after my blood if anything happened to you."

"And the same to you," replied the boy.

And that's what he was, realized Legolas as he readied his gear alongside Kyle. Merely a teenager, so young compared to his own thousands of years. Though he had faced some battles, this would be bigger than anything the lad had yet faced. The test of everything he had ever learned.

"Why do you stay?" he questioned abruptly. "Why did you not go with the other Sensors? It seems you would be of more use there."

"Aimee and Ana know what they're doing," the boy replied. "You have no Healer besides Aragorn, and he does not have the time to care for wounded while he fights."

"You will find your plight much the same," cautioned Legolas.

"I did not choose this path, Legolas. It would seem that it chose me. Maybe there's a reason that I am here, that I fill this role instead of another. When I came, I was given a choice: follow my conscience or follow a wizard who promised me power. In the end, the reward I get will be the knowledge that I did what I saw as right. No, I did not choose this path, but I will follow it. Even unto death."

"Aimee, hold down the fort for a while," Ana said smiling slightly at the irony of her words. "I want to see what's happening and how close the battle is."

"Go ahead, I've got things under control."

She had barely made it out of the building before something latched onto her back. Before she could reach for her weapon a small muted giggle alerted her to the nature and identity of the attacker.

"Well, good morning, Lotsë," she said pleasantly.

The small girl slipped around so that they were facing each other and gave the Sensor a quizzical look that plainly asked where they were going.

"I don't know, is there anything of interest going on this morning?"

Nodding violently, Lotsë hurried off tugging Ana by the hand until they reached the courtyard Ana had stood in with her companions only the day before.

"What's going…" Ana began, but stopped short as a young man not too much older than herself came dejectedly but purposefully out of the hall. The resemblance was too strong to be denied.

"Son of Denethor!" she called.

The man stopped, and turned to face her in a confused manner, not understanding who would address him in such a manner. When Ana stood before him, he still searched for answers in his memory.

"Forgive me, but I do not know your name," she said apologetically. "I only knew that you were the brother of a friend of mine."

"You knew Boromir?" he asked fiercely.

"I did. I was there when… your brother fought bravely, son of Gondor. He regained his honor."

"Regained? I do not have much time, but I have time enough for this. I am indeed Faramir, youngest son of the Steward. You are one of the Fellowship? A woman?"

"A Sensor. One of the Lost. I come to you to say things that I think your brother might have wanted you to hear. For your sake, and the sake of this kingdom. Faramir, your father is not well. His mind, already warped by his search for power, has been twisted out of any hope of reason by Boromir's death. At the end, your brother recognized the evil of the Ring and named Aragorn as his rightful king."

"My brother finally understood… he died honorably?"

"It atoned for any actions he may have done out of corruption by the Ring. From what I learned of him, neither of you had a particularly pleasant childhood. I can relate. I sense that perhaps I should pass on a piece of wisdom Boromir once passed to me."

Faramir's look of pain almost deterred her… almost, but not quite.

"In a time of indecision and pain, your brother asked me, 'Whose voice are you going to listen to? Yours of your father's?'. I don't know how this helps you, but somehow I feel Boromir wanted you to hear that. Do what you will with what I have told you."

"I thank you, my Lady. My brother's memory can rest in peace within my spirit. As for Boromir's question, he of all people would know it holds only one answer. Farewell, Lady."

"Be strong, son of Gondor. For you will need all your strength soon… I can feel it."

Looking around the courtyard she saw Lotsë waiting patiently for her by the exit.

"Where does he go, little friend? I wonder."

As if answering her question, the young girl grabbed her hand and once again began dragging her along intent on their destination. Ana looked around in confusion when she found herself at the main street amid a crowd of people. Spying Gandalf a little way down she headed in his direction with Lotsë following close behind.

"Gandalf," she said when she finally reached him, "what is the crowd waiting for?"

"Denethor has ordered Faramir take men out to recapture the fortress at Osgiliath. It is a suicide mission," he answered gravely.

"No…" she whispered. "I tried, Boromir. I tried to tell him, but he would not listen they way I wouldn't."

Barely taking notice of Ana's presence, Gandalf kept his eyes trained on the road waiting for the riders to come into view. When they did he ran up, trying to force Faramir to see sense.

"Faramir! Faramir!" he called out.

Finally finding a small gap he could squeeze through, Gandalf came to walk beside Faramir's horse.

"Your father's will has turned to madness, do not throw away your life so rushedly!" he begged of the Captain.

"Where does my allegiance lie, if not here?" the brave man replied simply.

Recognizing the futility of pleading with the resolute Captain, Gandalf stopped and stared after the young man.

"Your father loves you, Faramir! He will remember it before the end."

Tears filled Ana's eyes at Gandalf's words. Faramir was making the same mistakes she herself had tried to make, and she had no ability to stop him.

Kyle surveyed the encampment with a nervous excitement. Battle was fast approaching and he could feel it gripping at his nerve and his heart. Every mile they traveled brought him closer to Aimee and that thought kept him going even when he felt too tired to continue.

Legolas's musings brought him back to the world around him.

"The horses are restless… and the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Eomer replied.

The small group stood staring at a small opening just large enough for a horse and rider to pass through on a small winding track.

"That road there; where does that lead?" Gimli questioned.

It was Legolas who responded saying quietly, "It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain."

Eomer added, "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil."

All of a sudden a strong feeling hit Kyle.

"We will go there," he said quietly to Legolas. "I sense it. That road is a part of both our paths."

Aragorn, who had only just arrived on the scene, seemed captivated by the doorway. They would follow him, Kyle knew, into the door under the mountain. For that was the path that had been chosen.

Sure enough, night fall found them with Aragorn preparing to enter the path that would lead them to the city of the dead. A sense of dread permeated the air all about them, striking the heart of those not strong enough to ward it off.

Ignoring the conversation of Legolas and Gimli Kyle rode alongside Aragorn trying to share strength with the one who would most need it. Finally the ranger had realized his path, and to stay true to it would take courage that most men did not possess. But then again, Aragorn was not like most men.

When they faced the passage way to the city, Aragorn's face was a mask of sheer determination.

Legolas read the writing on the entrance softly, as though not to disturb its occupants.

"The way is shut… it was made by those who are dead… and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

A blast of wind from inside the entrance frightened the horses past the point of tolerance. Even Brego ran from its chill.

Squaring his shoulders Aragorn said almost in defiance, "I do not fear death!".

With that he disappeared into the darkness, leaving the other three outside. Legolas followed his friend, with Kyle close behind him.

The city terrified Kyle beyond anything he had yet experienced. As Aragorn engaged in a battle of wills with the king, he used what magic he could to try and keep the specters back. He knew in the end who would win.

Meanwhile, in Gondor, Ana had left Lotsë and returned to the House of Healing to prepare for the now imminent battle. But she had scarcely been there an hour before her young friend came bursting in, obviously in great distress.

"What is it, Lotsë?" Ana asked her anxiously. "What's wrong?"

The girl started to pull her away, but Ana stopped her.

"Can you talk? I know you might not want to, but I can't go unless you tell me what's wrong. Unless it is of the utmost importance I can't leave my place."

A deep struggle was taking place inside the girl, and Ana waited with bated breath.

"It is the steward, Ana," she said barely above a whisper. "Faramir was brought back nearly dead, but the Steward does not believe that he survived. Mithrandir has only just saved us from retreating and hiding in our homes, but I fear for the young Lord's life. Can you help him?"

Giving the girl a brief hug, Ana grabbed her supplies and rushed out of the House calling to Aimee that she was needed elsewhere in the city. When she arrived in the courtyard, Gandalf had just taken control of the troops. Dodging random bits of stone flung from enemy catapults she made her way over the man laying on a bit of stretcher.

His fever was amazing, his injuries obviously beyond her skills to heal. For any good to happen, Aimee would have to take charge. But before she could get anyone to help her move the fallen soldier, a hand smacked her head forcing her out of the way.

Unable to cope with the memories of hits like that in the past, she fell to the side all her training leaving her in a simple desire to hide. Looking up from where she was sprawled on the ground, Ana saw Denethor and his guards gathered around Faramir. A small hand on her temple where she had been struck comforted her slightly and gave her the strength she needed.

"My lord!" she called to Denethor, "where do you take your son? He needs Healing that only my sister can provide."

"Do not mock me!" the steward cried in a frenzied rage. "My son is beyond healing now and soon so shall I be. Gondor is lost, Rohan has left us to die. Content yourself with saving those who shall only be cut down later and leave me and my son to our fate."

Following the deranged steward quietly, Ana watched as the small group entered a large funeral hall.

"No tomb for Denethor and Faramir. No long, slow sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn like the heathen kings of old! Bring wood and oil!" he cried to his guards.

Silently slipping away, Ana almost ran into Pippin who had followed the group. Pulling him with her until they were out of earshot she told him urgently, "Go and get Gandalf! Only he can save Faramir now."

A terrible cracking sound and nearer sounds of a battle drew Ana to the edge of the wall to see what had happened. As she looked down, her curious expression turned to one of horror at the sight below. The enemy had broken through the gates and the soldiers below fought with monsters she had only seen once before: in Moria.

Realizing that she couldn't wait for Gandalf and Pippin to return, Ana grabbed Lotsë and began the trip back to the Houses of Healing. The need their concerned far more people, as hard as it was to leave Boromir's younger brother behind.

As she re-entered the building, Ana was shocked at the number of men who had been brought in. The carnage outside had seemed so horrible she felt sure that none who had been wounded survived. But survived they had and Aimee was doing all she could to take care of them.

"Thank Valar you're here!" cried Aimee when she caught sight of Ana.

"I'm sorry for leaving you to deal with this, but…"

"It doesn't matter, there's no time! Just start with the patients over there and do what you can. Start on the ones that you know you can save. The others can wait."

Aimee's callousness shocked Ana at first, until she realized that if any were going to live they had to be realistic. The ones who were the most badly hurt might not live anyway. If any were going to survive then they would have to start with the ones who still had a chance.

Doing her best to ignore the groans and cries of those around who suffered the two Sensors tried to ease the pain of the brave soldiers entrusted to their care. It no longer mattered what happened outside of their small building, for it was not of their immediate concern.

Then through the sounds of pain and death cut a sound that brought hope to Ana's heart.

"Aimee, do you hear?" she exclaimed.

"Rohan has come! They have not forsaken us," she sighed in relief.

"Hope with the coming of dawn," she murmured then turned to all the men and yelled as loudly as she could, "Take hope brave soldiers! You have not been forgotten. Rohan has come to avenge your fallen!"

A muted cheer went up through the rows of injured men, the ones well enough to comprehend and make response to the joyful news. Despite the arrival of new forces the pace did not slow inside the Healing Houses. More wounded were brought every second and even giving the lighter cases to some of Gondor's healers, Ana and Aimee were hard pressed to keep up with the tide of patients they needed to treat.

Just as they reached a lull and thought they might get a break, Gandalf stormed into the small building at the head of a group of guards bearing Faramir on a stretcher.

"You were in time!" Ana said relief flooding her voice.

"Only just," was the grim response. "He is badly injured and will need much healing."

"Then he has been brought to the right place," Aimee said determinedly already preparing a bed for him to be placed in.

"Pippin and I must go," the old wizard said softly. "Keep hope, both of you, as well as your weapons, close to you. I fear you may need both soon."

"Namarië," Ana whispered softly.

When they had finished healing Faramir, Ana and Aimee sat together near his bed listening to the sounds of war move ever closer to their sanctuary. Instinctively holding onto one another the girls unconsciously prepared for the battle to reach them and death to find them.

"Ana," Aimee began timidly, for once sounding like the young teenager she was and reaching out for the older girl's strength, "do you think the Halls of Mandos are anything like Heaven?"

Pulling Aimee into a close hug Ana stroked her hair as she pondered her answer. She knew how important it would be.

"I don't know, Aimee, I honestly don't. But I will tell you what I believe. In whatever world we live in, there is a higher power than us working and it works for good. If we acknowledge it's there and do our best to help in its fight, when we die it will not be in vain. Something better awaits us, I am certain. With everything we've been through trying to do what's right, it would be the cruelest trick of all to give us something worse."

Several more hours passed in that manner, but no new patients were brought in. It seemed that those who fell would not be rising again in this world. Then all of a sudden, patients began rushing into the make-shift hospital.

"The battle is over!" called one of the guards to the two very weary Sensors.

"Thank you," Aimee said softly, directing her thanks at whatever powers controlled their new home.

Looking among their patients Ana was relieved to see none of her friends, but knew that that wasn't necessarily a good sign. Then came a horrible shock. Eowyn's seemingly lifeless body was brought in followed closely by Merry.

"What happened to them?" Ana asked fearfully.

"They killed the Witchking, Lady," a guard said respectfully. "Thanks to them villages no longer will live in fear of the huge birds swooping down out of the sky directed by this villain."

"But they may yet pay for it with their lives if we cannot save them," Aimee said grimly from Eowyn's bedside. "Ana, I can heal their bodies. But only you can heal their souls."

"So this is the test," she said grimly. "This is where I ascertain my worth to this world."

With those words she settled herself beside the young woman, laying a gentle hand on her forehead and concentrating on going inside her spirit. It was a cold a barren land, much different from that of Legolas her most frequently visited spirit.

"Eowyn, Lady of Rohan, I recall you from the land of shadows. Hear my voice and follow it back to the land of the living. Hope remains if you will only grasp it."

All of Ana's powers were stretched to their limit as she fought to keep her hold on Eowyn and not let her move any further away. "Come on, don't leave me now!" Ana urged. "You're so close."

"She's back," Ana said softly. "I can sense her spirit on this plane again. I hand her over to you."

"Go rest, Ana, you're exhausted," Aimee told her.

"Can't," she replied simply. "Got to help Pippin first."

And that's what she did, bringing him back much more easily than Eowyn. Even after she had brought them back Ana stayed with Aimee helping to heal their battered bodies.

Finally after they had done all they could for their patients, Aimee turned on Ana.

"You have to rest," she said sternly.

"There's still so much to do, though. I'll have plenty of time to rest later," Ana argued.

Aimee prepared a lecture, but it caught in her throat at the sight that met her eyes when they re-entered the main Healing room.

"Kyle!"

All thoughts of Ana flew from her mind at the sight of her beloved lying bloody and unconscious on a bed. Both girls raced to him, any tiredness leaving them in their anxiety.

"He's bad off, Aim," Ana said, stating the obvious.

Without a word Aimee began gathering supplies to herself, preparing for her own test. Ana knew that this was her sister's battle and that she was only there to aid and comfort. For two hours they labored over Kyle, healing any injury they came across. It seemed hopeless, however. He had been severely wounded.

After a while it became apparent that they could do no more to help him. Kyle had slipped into a coma and now all they could do was wait and see if he would wake up.

"Ana, go to the spare room and get some sleep."

Before she could even begin to protest, Aimee cut her off saying, "I want to be alone with him. Go to the room and sleep."

Silently Ana rose, squeezed Kyle's hand, briefly hugged, Aimee, and retreated into the back room. Once she was there, anxiety and frustration began to consume her. Treating to Kyle had awoken her own fears about Legolas.

Pain filled her heart as she thought of never being held by him again, never seeing his smile. That seemed the worst fate that could ever befall her. The fear still gripping her, Ana fell into bed and uneasy dreams.

In the next room, Aimee sat holding Kyle's hand in her own, occasionally brushing hair off his fevered forehead. She knew what Ana must be going through, waiting to hear word of Legolas.

The two, despite all their differences, at that moment had something in common. All they wanted out of life was love… a love so strong and pure that nothing could destroy it.

**Fallen Tears: **I'm sorry you don't like Ana, but from your comments I think you have the wrong impression of her. She's not just a shallow character, although I'm not sure if I did as well as I could have portraying that. There are some aspects of her that were just impossible for me to capture. Good luck finding a story you like better!

**Muddie21: **Hehe, your reviews always make me laugh. I love getting them. I'm so glad you liked that chapter, because I liked writing it. I'm sorry, but the story is over now. There is no more for me to say, although if you still have questions after reading this chapter feel free to review, email, whatever and ask. Thanks so much for being a wonderful reviewer!!!

**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: **Thanks for being engrossed in my story, I love it when that happens. I hope the ending was satisfactory to you. I toyed with ideas for endings for quite some time before finally settling on this one. Somehow, it just seemed to fit. Almost as if it wrote itself… Oh, and your Pirates of the Caribbean story is awesome. I loved reading it! I'm sure you got the review, though. Sorry I couldn't read the other one, but I didn't know the work it was based on. sniff Thanks for being an awesome reviewer!

**Angelsmile06: **NOT THE WOLF! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I've updated, I've updated so call off your wild animals they're scaring the neighbors. Just kidding. I hope all your questions have been answered in this chapter and that it turned out to be to your liking. You know, there's a really really weird story behind Aimee's name. See, I named her character even before I knew I was basing it at least on the mental image I have of you. Weird, huh? And I figured that Aimee and Kyle should get together, I felt sorry for them! Thanks for the help and support during this story, and I would like to report that I have worked things out and Ana and I are doing fine. Well, Ana's a little distressed, but I want her to have a happy ending… at least by MY definition.

**Darksamuraivegeta: **Nice name! Congratulations! It was your review that inspired me to write this chapter. Dog chow? That sounds unpleasant, although I figure my dog would probably help you. I'm sorry you've been impatient and that it's taken so long. I hope this helps!

**Raven: **If you are still reading this, I hope the spacing is more to your liking. To be honest, I don't really mind how many people read my story. Just that the few that do appreciate it and think that I'm performing to the best of my abilities. Thanks for your advice, though, I always appreciate when people give constructive criticism! Nice change from the flamers.

**Shanua: **Thank you so much for your concern and your interest in my story! It means so much to know that people out there care what happens to me and my characters. I am feeling much much better now thanks to a good therapist and am prepared to get this story finished!

**Marpessa: **No.

**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: **You've been such a nice helpful reviewer, it's kept me wanting to work on this. During my down time I've been happily reading your stories, and in case I haven't reviewed they're doing wonderfully! While I was writing this chapter I read your new King Arthur fic and it helped me keep writing even when I started getting REALLY tired. So thanks for sticking with me and here's your chapter!

**Crecy: **Well, I'm thinking I kept you in suspense long enough. Hehe. Really am sorry about that, though. My inspiration came along this afternoon and this is the product. I finally broke through some plot questions I couldn't answer and once I started writing I just couldn't seem to stop! Oh, and I'm thinking you should probably keep your brother. I'm just not the sibling type.

**HanyouToni:** Thanks! I always love having authors I read review my story!

**Culfindae: **Avril has some good songs to use in fanfics I've found, as does Evanescence, Train, and Three Days Grace. I'm glad you like the story!


	18. Not in a thousand words

A/N: So this is the end. I've worked for over a year on this story, and at times I've come within an inch of quitting. But I didn't. The story is over. There will be no sequel. Depending on my mood, there may be an alternate ending which only those of you who hated this story will wish to read. I would love to thank all my reviewers personally, but there are enough of you that I can't. Thank you so much for your support! You've all been wonderful! I hope to keep in touch with you in the future. Please enjoy this final chapter.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

To Ana, it seemed as though the night might stretch on forever, and, for the first time in her life, she anxiously awaited its end. No news had reached them, waiting frantically in the city, of the remained of the Fellowship, namely Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas. Exhaustion finally overtook her only a few hours before dawn.

Upon waking, Ana found a note placed on a pile of clothes at the end of her bed.

'Ana – I can't leave Kyle right now, so I need you to represent all the Sensors in a meeting to decide where to go next. Get dressed quickly and go to the Hall.'

Tossing the note aside she picked up the pile of material the note had been on. It was a simple dress of some sort of silver grey velvet.

"Ugh! There's no way I'm…"

Just as she began to reach for some different clothes, another note fell from the folds of the dress.

'Nice try. Wear the dress.'

Discontentedly, Ana slipped on the dress and pulled her hair away from her face. Some matching shoes lay at the foot of the bed, and, slipping them on, she went out the door.

Aimee looked like she had only just fallen asleep, curled up in a chair by Kyle's bedside. As quietly as she could, Ana slid by her and out the door into clouded sunshine.

When she arrived in the hall, Ana almost imagined the huge structure to be empty. However, a small movement at the throne end caught her attention and she cautiously moved in that direction. Catching sight of a familiar face, she ran down and threw her arms around him.

"Aragorn! You're alright! We were so worried when no one could tell us what was going on. But where's Legolas?" Saying the last part she stepped back and took the man by his shoulders.

A small laugh escaped him as he looked down at the small girl in front of him. Perhaps in a thousand years or so she would level out a bit.

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere…" he replied, maddeningly vague.

"Sometimes I really hate you," she said, almost pouting.

But before she could throw a fit, a pair of arms encircled her waist pulling her back so their bodies touched. A whispery voice said in her ear, "Looking for me?"

Whirling around, Ana found herself face to face with a very familiar elf. "Legolas!" she screamed, as she threw her arms around his neck. His arms still held her waist and he pulled her tightly against him, while he buried his face in her hair.

They probably would have been content to remain there all day, but the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking back, Ana saw a wide range of expressions adorning the countenances of her companions.

Aragorn was trying as hard as he could not to burst out laughing, Gandalf was smiling his secretive smile, Gimli simply rolled his eyes, and Eomer looked about as uncomfortable as Ana had ever seen him. Poor kid. He had so much to learn about the world.

"As touching as this is," Aragorn said, some of his humor evaporating, "we have some matters of grave importance to discuss."

Legolas swung Ana around so she rested protectively under his arm, and the two attentively faced the others in the room. In truth, it was a somber gathering: a fork in the road at which the leaders were forced to decide which path they would take.

"Ana, a report on the other Sensors, if you would be so kind," Aragorn asked her.

Taking a deep breath she began, "As you may know, Kyle was badly wounded in the battle. Right now it is uncertain whether he will live or die. Aimee is watching over him and caring for him best she can. And here I am, the only one up and about."

All the faces in the room became somewhat grimmer as the news sunk in. They're healing magic had been diminished just before it might be needed most. At last, Aragorn turned to Gandalf saying, "And what of Frodo? What do you know of him?"

"Frodo has moved beyond my sight," the old wizard said slowly, "the darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it," Aragorn replied adamantly.

"It is only a matter of time… He has suffered a defeat, yes… _But _… behind the walls of Mordor, the enemy is regrouping," Gandalf intoned gravely.

Gimli next added his bit. "Let them stay there… let them rot! Why should we care!" His temper was obviously beginning to get the best of him, frustration at inaction taking hold.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf said in a near monotone. His face looked many years older than it normally did, and the thought struck Ana that it had been many years since his youth.

He began to pace around the silent room, all eyes following his progress. What bothered Ana the most was the atmosphere: that of a funeral parlor before a wake began. Almost as though no one dared to breathe.

"I've sent him to his death," Gandalf nearly whispered.

"No," Aragorn spat, "There's still hope for Frodo."

"Aragorn is right," Ana added suddenly. "If we give up on Frodo now, we will fail him, our people, and ourselves. Could you live with yourself, if you happen to still be alive, knowing that perhaps you could have helped save this Middle Earth from falling into complete darkness? Gandalf, what can we do to help?"

"He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth."

"We can give him that," Aragorn quietly stated.

"How?" questioned Gimli.

A gleam in Aragorn's eye told Ana she probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands… then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gates," he said looking around at the small group of leaders. A muted rustling went through the circle, and Gimli began coughing as though the air had suddenly become too thick to breathe.

Finally Eomer stepped forward deciding he would have to be the voice of reason this time. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," he said as though talking to a small child who had just proposed capturing the moon.

"Not for ourselves," Aragorn defended his plan, "but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us!" Before continuing he turned to Gandalf, as though looking for support that his plan was not insane. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas said softly.

"Sweetie, that was repetitive," Ana chided.

After giving her an annoyed look, the two turned back to watching the debate occurring around them. Gandalf moved to stand by Aragorn ready to point out the flaws in the plan.

"Sauron will suspect a trap," he said reasonably. "He will not take the bait."

But Gimli had had enough. "Certainty of death! Small chance of success! What are we waiting for?"

All Ana could do was bury her head in Legolas's chest and try to block out the insanity that life had come to.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ana and Legolas stood in a small alcove on a side street of Minas Tirith. The beautiful white stone, some that had escaped the destructive force of the enemy, made the darkened recess stand out even more, framing the two in a natural portrait.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered," he whispered.

Looking down at their intertwined hands, Ana felt tears fill her normally cold eyes. In one person, she had found the answer to every question, the end of every path, and the love she had always longed for.

"I love you," she said slowly. "More than anything."

His hand wiped away a tear slowly making its way down her cheek.

"Don't cry, love, it will be all right."

"You don't know that," she choked out.

"All I know is I love you, and that I'll always be with you. No matter what. So be strong, for both of us," he told her gently.

His love had become her only strength, and that strength gave her the courage to look into his eyes.

"In case we don't come back," he said leaning closer.

But reaching up she placed two fingers gently on his lips, holding him in place.

"So we have to," she replied, kissing his cheek and slipping off into the alley.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The fluid movement of the horse under her and the presence of Legolas at her side became the only things holding her sanity. Hideous black gates loomed above the company of soldiers gathered in front of the stronghold of their common enemy.

Men of Rohan stood shoulder to shoulder with men of Gondor, hobbits rode with Wizards and Kings, a dwarf rode behind an elf, who rode beside a woman of magical parentage. All the forces of good remaining in that corner of Middle Earth put aside their differences for a time to fight the last real battle in the war for their lives.

Ana glanced around at the others, suddenly coming to a realization. All that remained of the Fellowship now stood almost together, separated only by the evil that had sent them on their journey in the first place.

Before she could say anything about her thought to Legolas, Aragorn signaled the leaders to follow him up to the gates.

"Let the Lord of the Black Lands come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" In that moment, Aragorn looked every bit he king he had been born.

For a moment, silence fell upon the land heavier than a crushing wave. Then the gates opened, and a messenger rode out seated upon a sick horse-like creature.

Follow her instincts, Ana started to probe its mind. She found herself sucked into a match of wills she thought she might just lose. Through the haze shehad fallen into she could see that the messenger still conversed with Aragorn and Gandalf.

Just as she feared she couldn't bear it any longer, Ana wrenched herself away. But she had discovered all she needed to know.

"He lies," she whispered into Aragorn's mind. "Sauron controls his mind and will. Do not believe a word he says."

The king's shocked eyes met her own and she nodded curtly. Returning her nod he finished his dealing with the creature while Ana tried to get rid of the headache that had come from trying to read Sauron's minion.

When it returned inside the gates, apprehension filled her at what might come next. She wasn't sure if she was really ready to fight in a battle. But time for doubt had passed. This was the time of action.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the enormous gates swung open revealing a sight more horrible than Ana had ever seen. All the armies of Sauron stood face to face with their leader's mortal enemy. The hair of one who almost destroyed evil forever, but had found himself too weak to do so. This time would be different.

The groups stood face to face in some sort of horrid fascination until Aragorn came back to his senses.

"Pull back!" he screamed to the small company. "Pull back!"

Without delay, they hastened to follow his command, returning to the formation of soldiers on foot. Dismounting, the leaders prepared to turn loose their mounts.

"Goodbye, Moonstar. You have been a good and faithful friend. Maybe we will meet again one day." With that the Sensor sent away her mount, knowing it would likely be the last time she would see the horse again.

Only Aragorn remained mounted, and he rode back and forth trying to motivate the troops.

"Hold your ground, hold your ground!" he cried to them as the dark army poured out through the gates. "Sons of Gonder, of Rohan. My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come, when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship, but it is not this day!"

He paused, gathering breath to continue. "An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you, stand, men of the west!"

Turning to face the armies now moving to surround them he drew his sword and dismounted, preparing to fight to clear the honor of his ancestors. As Ana stood with Legolas and Gimli, she listened in a sort of trance to the words exchanged by the two friends.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf," Gimli said gruffly.

Without losing his cool, Legolas answered, a small smile on his face, "How about side by side with a friend?"

"Aye, I could do that."

All Ana could do was look Legolas in the eye, simply letting her emotions blend with his. Words had lost all their meaning.

A voice whispered on the end, the embodiment of evil. An evil that called for Aragorn, and he alone. Men were weak, that Ana knew. But Aragorn was not most men.

As the man turned to look at them, she almost began to worry. But then a small, resigned smile played on his lips.

"For Frodo."

Then, turning, he charged headlong to the enemy, all fears left far behind him.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

The sky had turned to darkness and blood, making the bright armor of Ana's companions into beacons of hope. Blood stained her sword, her clothes, and her spirit. Nowhere on the massive field of death did anything seem clean anymore. Nothing seemed sacred. So this, then, was battle.

In all her dreams of suicide, fantasies of death, dying had never been what she saw now. A slow, peaceful transition from life to death, waking to an eternal slumber. If this was death, thank the Valar for immortality. Screaming and pain, voices of those whose life tore away from them much before their time.

Even the cries of her enemies pained her. Once again she wondered: had anyone given them a choice? Did they really want to be bloodthirsty killers, or in their dark hearts did a hope of a good life linger?

Ana supposed the question didn't really matter at that point. Blades flashed, axes chopped, arrows flew, and death became more normal than life. One minute the soldier next to her fought with all his energy, the next he lay slumped at her feet, pierced to the heart by an orc blade. With clean efficiency Ana cut him down, hardly pausing before moving on to the next victim. Battle was no time to have a heart.

The longer the battle went on, the harder it became to keep track of one's companions. Legolas's blond head didn't seem to be any of the places she looked, but Ana wasn't worried. If he was dead, she would know.

She did, however, catch a glimpse of Aragorn. And what she saw made her blood run cold. Pinned to the ground by the weight of a cave troll, the proud king struggled to free himself.

A split second of distraction proved to be her downfall. Pain, a strange heat in her side, the first indications that something had gone horribly wrong. Looking down at her side, a deep stab wound met her eyes.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Ana! Ana, come on, you have to get up!"

Strong arms encircled her waist, jolting her back into consciousness as pressure on the stab wound caused her to scream in pain. A flash of fire and an eagle's cry. Then blissful, quiet darkness.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The light that flickered on Ana's eyes felt pleasantly warm and she opened them to glance around. About her stood the elves from Mirkwood and Lord Elrond who had come from Rivendell. On her left, Legolas held her hand as he smiled at the scene unfolding before them.

Across the road, Aimee smiled back at her, the girl's curly head resting on Kyle's shoulder. Though still weak, he managed to appear proud and in control. And why not? He had everything he wanted.

Catching Gandalf's eye, Ana's smile became soft and a little sad. The elderly wizard had become like a grandfather to her and believed in her when no one else had. Now that the War had ended and the Sensors could keep the peace, he could go on to wherever he was needed. Or wherever he was at peace.

Ana's roaming eyes finally settled on the crown resting atop the new king's head. For once, he looked every bit the part, right down to the heavy velvet robes he wore.

After so much pain and trial, they had come to the end of the journey. Here the road ended for the companions, ended in Aragorn's crown. All the peace and hope they had searched and fought so hard for was here, was now. In the sunlight of a quiet morning, the shadows of the past nothing but a memory, Ana felt that for once life would work. It had to.

Then Ana found herself standing before Aragorn, she and Legolas side by side, representing their home. Bowing her head at a gentle incline, she watched as Legolas and Aragorn exchanged the traditional elvish hug.

When he turned to her, she whispered so only he could hear, "Well, my friend, it looks as though we have both found where we belong."

He embraced her in a brotherly hug knowing that things would be alright for her. After all, she had love… and peace.

Suddenly, a mischievous grin lit up Ana's face and she and Legolas stepped to the side. Leaving Aragorn face to face with Lord Elrond. Who, in turn, moved leaving him face to face with none other than Arwen.

It felt as though the world was at a standstill as Ana watched the scene play out before her. But everything sprang into motion as Aragorn quickly leaned over and kissed Arwen, finally tying up his last loose end.

Watching Aragorn and Arwen stop in front of the Hobbits, who promptly kneeled, Ana felt a mixture of gratitude and amazement. These little creatures with huge hearts had been the true saviors of the world. They were the last people who should be bowing that day.

Apparently Aragorn agreed.

"My friends," she heard him say, "you bow to no one."

And the fourth age began as no other had: the most powerful people in Middle Earth, all humbled to their knees in front of four Hobbits who, in any other time, would have been most unnoticeable. The world truly was an amazing place.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

Bars of flaming light lit the ledge where Ana and Legolas stood, arms entwined about each other. Never before had a sunset been so magnificent and so perfect as that evening, when it embraced two lovers in its arms.

The milky white stones were ablaze with the reds and orange of the dying sun, and the pale of their skin was turned to rose. This was a moment to live for, a moment of forever that can never be forgotten.

Over the miles and months, trust had been built, bonds had been broken, lives had been lost, and love had been found. Now, facing their future, what could be said? What words could finish a story that could never be told?

A story of hearts, a story of emotions, a story of all the things life is composed of, but can never be spoken, because the words to express them simply do not exist. So many things could have been said. Promises made, vows given, and apologies spoken.

Instead, she caught his lips in hers, in a kiss that would seal their fate forever. His need and hers blended together, meaning more than all the speeches ever made. And tomorrow simply ceased to matter.


End file.
